


お巡りさんと先生の初恋

by PinkGloom



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aw poor unsure dorks, Cop AU, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kindergarten AU, Kissing, M/M, Marco in a dinosaur outfit, Marco wears glasses and an apron, Rotating POV, just imagine how hot Jean would be in a Japanese cop unifrom, kids meddling in their relationship, like I ship Petra and Auruo, more steamy stuff in later chapters, sillyness and some unsure feelings, some other kid couples, these stupid dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:51:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 45,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGloom/pseuds/PinkGloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco Kindergarten teacher AU and Jean Cop AU</p><p>Jean helps Marco cross the street with his students every time they visit the local museum. Jean has a huge crush on the adorable freckled teacher and when his sister, Sam starts kindergarten, guess who her teacher is? Insert awkward feelings and the gang trying to get the two dorks together! I hope you get a cavity after reading this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some stuff that will make this fanfic be easier to understand. Omawari-san is a cute way to say ‘police officer’ in Japanese. Usually used by little kids. There are police boxes set up around the city called koban or police box (I prefer the romaji Japanese). Onigiri = rice ball. I got some ideas for this from SNSD ‘Seoul’ music video. 
> 
> Sam is my OC. And yes, naturally Sam is me. Duh, doesn’t every fan girl want to do that?  
> Rotating POV between Jean, Sam and maybe some Marco.  
> Also most everyone else are little kids...so, yeah. If they're not, it will be tagged. Enjoy!

It wasn't that Jean didn't want to take his little sister to kindergarten, more he treasured his late mornings sleeping in more.  _I'm going to need a galloon of coffee to keep up with this shit._

His mom's schedule had changed for work and she had refused to let Sam walk to the school by herself. It was only a fifteen minute walk but it dragged on as they waited for the intersection light to turn green.

Jean sighed happily. At least being at  _this_ intersection gave him a moment to get lost in a daydream. He hadn't been pleased when he had graduated the police academy only to be placed in the position of traffic cop and local koban watch. He he had been pissed with the lame position until he had saw  _him._

Jean didn't use the word 'cute' or 'adorable' lightly, (or hell at all) but that was the only way to describe the other man. He had glasses, freckles and when Jean had seen him, Jean had blushed to the roots of his light brown hair.

When their gazes had locked, the man had smiled wide and his entire face had lit up. Jean had been dumbstruck and-

"Jean! The light's green!"

Jean jerked out his thoughts to Sam pulling on his hand. "Yeah, sorry."

The rest of the walk was uneventful. They got to the front gate and Jean let go of his sister's hand. "Have a great day!"

"Jean! You have to walk me inside." Sam whined.

"Why? It's like 10 feet away." Jean motioned with his hand to the school to illustrate just how close it was.

Sam stomped her foot. Jean let out a groan of frustration and re-grasped her hand.  _This is so stupid and it's making me late._

Jean let himself get dragged into the school. His eyes wandered all over the walls of the school, they covered in brightly colored papers. Finger painted and colored crayon pictures of people with hands the size of their heads and dogs with legs twice as long as they should be lined the white walls. Jean smirked. He couldn't wait to see what shit picture Sam would draw him so he could put it on his fridge.

"Hello! Welcome to Rose kindergarten."

Jean would have stopped dead in his tracks if his sister hadn't continued to drag him along. Because Jean recognized that voice. It was the voice of the freckled teacher that had been helping cross the main road. Jean almost swore. It was the only logical conclusion to reach, if he had only put the pieces together.

A kindergarten teacher and Jean had seen the rose emblem on the apron. He was  _walking_ with his students, so it was clear that the school was near his koban. All this hit Jean like a ton of rocks. Jean tried to pat down his hair but knew it was a lost cause.

"Oh! Omawari-san! What are you doing here?" Marco's face was shocked surprise when he first caught sight of Jean. Then a huge smile spread over his face and Jean's heart almost stopped.

The smile on the freckled face fell for a moment, then it was plastered back on. "Oh, is this your daughter?"

"NO!" Jean yelled so loud that heads turned in his direction. Jean cringed and gave a small nod. "Sorry...Um, no. She's my sister Sam."

He walked up to them and crouched down next to his sister. "Hello. My name's Mr. Bodt. It's really nice to meet you, Sam." Mr. Bodt held out his hand and Sam shook it. He raised up his hand and ruffled her short hair.

Jean knocked her slightly with his knee. "What do we say?"

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Bodt." Sam's head was low. She was normally a ball of energy, but whenever she met anyone new she would turn surprisingly shy. Jean fought the urge to snort. She looked so innocent but he knew better.

"Why don't you go inside and met everyone else? I'm sure they can't wait to met you!" Mr. Bodt smiled wide. Jean swallowed hard.

Mr. Bodt stood up from his crouching position. "I wasn't expecting to met you here."

"Um...ah, um," Jean cleared his throat. "Yeah."  _That has got to be the lamest thing you have ever done, Jean. Congratulations. Why don't you kill any chance with him? Sounds like a great idea..._

Marco giggled nervously and covered his mouth with his hand. "Well, it was nice seeing you. Will you be picking up your sister after school?"

All Jean could do was nod.

"I look forward to seeing you later, Omawari-san." Marco gave one more dazzling smile before moving on to talk to more parents and the other new students to Rose kindergarten.

Jean walked out of the building like he was in a daze. When he was half way to his koban, Jean realized that he had never gotten the teacher's name nor had he told Mr. Bodt his own. Jean wanted to bang his head against a wall.  _I really must have seemed like a complete idiot! All I could do was stutter! I finally had the chance to talk to him...AH!_

It was all Jean could think about during his shift. His sister only had a half day at the kindergarten and Jean was going to pick her up and walk her home during his lunch break.

He had to slow his pace so he wasn't running to Rose kindergarten. He bounced from foot to foot in front of the gate and patted down his hair one more time for good measure. Jean let out a long steadying breath.  _I can do this! You got this!_

Jean strode into the kindergarten like he owned the place. He was in his police officer uniform now and that always made him feel a bit more cocky than usual anyway. Some of the mothers picking up their kids looked at him and he even heard a few of them giggle flirtatiously. But he had eyes for only one person.

"Jean!" Sam bounded towards him and threw up a picture with both her hands. "Look what I drew!"

Jean took the picture out of her out stretched hands. It was a swirl of colors and he was pretty sure it was a picture of a horse...or maybe a dog. Actually he had no idea  _what_ it was. "It's um, fantastic. Love the colors."

Sam's eyes grew wide and she smiled. "My backpack." Without further explanation, she ran back into her classroom.

Jean looked up from the picture to see Mr. Bodt saying good-bye to another student. His sister's picture shook in his hand and he tried to steady his thumping heart.

Mr. Bodt looked up and his eyes caught Jean's. The kindergarten teacher was more disheveled than he had been that morning and there was finger paint all over his apron. If possible it made him even more adorable.

"Hey." Jean said rather lamely.

"Omawari-san." A rather nice pink spread over his freckles. "How's work going?"

Jean let out a nervous laugh. "Easier than what you've been doing."

Mr. Bodt looked down at his apron. He let out a giggle. "I suppose it has been a rather hectic day. The first day of class is always the most crazy. All the new students and-"

"Mr. Bodt! I can't find my lunch box!" Whined a small voice from the classroom. Mr. Bodt blinked like he was remembering where he was. He turned back towards the classroom. "Sasha, have you tried looking in your cubby hole?"

He started to walk back in the classroom, but before he got more than two steps away, he turned his head over his shoulder to look at Jean. "Um, will you be dropping off Sam tomorrow?"

"Yes!" Actually his mother had already told him he would need to do it for at least a week. But Jean knew that if it was within his power, no one would be dropping off his sister again but him.

"Good." The teacher flashed a quick smile before going back into the classroom.

Jean cocked his head to the side and let his eyes linger on Mr. Bodt's ass as he walked away.  _The things I would do to that ass. I bet it has freckles all over it and my hand would slide perfectly between those-_

"Jean, I'm ready to go." Came Sam's voice from below him.

Jean shook his head violently to rid it of the lewd thoughts he was having. It wouldn't due to get a hard-on in a kindergarten. "Come on, lets get you home. Hungry?"

He had enough time to kiss his mom on the cheek before handing his sister off to her so he could get back to his koban. Jean had to almost inhale his onigiri as he half-ran back to his post. He made it back just in time.

The rest of the day was rather uneventful but thoughts of a certain freckled face got him through the day of yelling at teenagers for riding double on their bicycles and returning lost wallets.

The next day, Jean took considerable more time on his hair. He also dabbled his favorite cologne behind his ears and he checked himself in the mirror about more ten more times than he normally did.

He left early and nearly ran to his parents house. Sam was still eating breakfast and his mom roped him into eating some pancakes before she left. Jean practically shoved the maple syrup dripping bites into his mouth. He had skipped breakfast in his rush to get to get there.

"You like Mr. Bodt?"

Jean choked on his mouthful of pancakes and sputtered all over the counter. He took a gulp of milk to stop his coughing. "What?!"

"I like Mr. Bodt. He's really nice." Sam took a gulp of her milk. "Right?"

"Oh..." Jean laughed nervously. "Oh, yeah he's nice. Um, so Sam. How is class with Mr. Bodt?" He couldn't believe he was actually prodding his little sister for information. But he was desperate to know more about the cute teacher with freckles and glasses.

"He's really funny and he helps everyone. Like, Eren skinned his knee and Mr. Bodt got the band-aids and he was really nice." Sam explained.

It was going to be harder than he thought trying to get information from a six year old.

"He talked about you." Sam said, like it didn't even matter at all.

"Really?" Jean tried his best to keep the excitement out of his voice. "What did he say?"

"He said you're really nice and you are always a big help when his class crosses the road." Sam said simply.

Jean waited for more but there was no more. The next thing out of Sam's mouth was about her new stuffed rabbit. Jean had to hold in his groan of frustration. Still, he had mentioned him.  _At least I'm not completely invisible. Jesus, I wonder if he knows my name? I need to actually introduce myself today._

Sam came back from brushing her teeth and by the time they got out the door they were running late. Jean picked up Sam and almost ran to the school with her in his arms. She laughed the entire time and told him to make pony noises.

He was sweaty and his hair was plastered to his forehead by the time he reached the school. Sam jumped out of his arms and made her way to the school. Jean started to follow behind her. Sam looked back and gave him a weird look. "Why are coming?"

"Um, didn't you want me to go to the classroom with you?"

"No. That was yesterday." Sam explained as if it was a no brainer. "It was the first day. All the moms go inside to met the teacher." Sam didn't need to add the 'duh' to make it any more apparent how stupid she thought her older brother was being.

"I should go in with you anyway." Jean said seriously.

Sam just shrugged her shoulders and made her way through the hallway.

Jean let out a sigh.  _Thank god for once she didn't ask a million questions._

Sure enough there were fewer mothers in the hall than the first day. Then again it could be because they were late. Finally they reached 201 and the door was still open. There was girl who was crying and clinging to her mom.

"I don't want to go!" She wailed.

Jean thanked his lucky stars his sister wasn't sobbing like that. He never was good at with screaming children. Sometimes that made his work day very interesting. Especially when the occasional lost kid would wander into the koban all snot and tears.

"Jean."

Jean's head whipped up at the sound of name because it had definitely not been his sister who had said it. Mr. Bodt was standing in the doorway. His eyes sparkled and his attention lingered on Jean for a moment before going to the mom and her screaming kid.

"Aw, Mikasa it's all right, honey." He was trying his best to sooth the distressed girl by crouching down and patting her head- all it did was make her give a death glare to her fussing teacher.

"But Eren's home! I want to be with Eren!" Mikasa practically screeched.

Mr. Bodt looked up and gave an apologetic look to Jean. "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah." Jean smiled. He gave a small wave as he turned around to leave.

All that kept repeating in his head was that Mr. Bodt had said his name.  _How does he know my name? I never told him. Oh, duh. He heard Sam calling out my name._ It was the most logical explanation but Jean liked to imagine that Mr. Bodt had asked about him.

Jean had a goofy smile on his face the entire way to the koban. He even whistled while doing his paperwork and it made the others suspicious about what had put him in such a good mood.

"You get laid?" Connie asked as he placed a cup of coffee on Jean's desk.

"What? Am I only allowed to be happy if I get laid?" Jean turned his eyes over to roll them at Connie.

"No, but you're not normally this happy about doing paperwork." Connie said as he leaned up against Jean's desk.

"Actually..." Jean hesitated. Connie already knew about his crush on the kindergarten teacher. Admitting to it had been the only way to make sure he had always gotten patrol on the days that Mr. Bodt used the crosswalk to go to the local science museum. "You know my sister Sam, right?"

Connie nodded his head. "Yeah...and?"

"Well, it turns out that Sam's new teacher is him." Jean pursed his lips and fought the blush that wanted to creep up on his cheeks. It was a lost cause and Connie let out a laugh at the strained look on Jean's face.

"Shut up." There wasn't much of a bit to Jean's words. "I haven't even gotten his name yet. Connie, I'm acting like a ten year old girl. This is horrible. What the fuck am I doing?" He buried his head in his hands.

Connie patted Jean's shoulder in sympathy. "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll get to put it in his butthole soon enough. Oh, ye of little faith."

"Fuck you." Jean knocked Connie's hand off of his shoulder. "I knew I shouldn't have said anything to you."

Connie raised his hands up in defense. "Don't be that way. I support you in all your teenage gay love for him. How could he say 'no' to you, right? Yeah?" The shorter cop winked and Jean had to fight the urge to throw the cup of coffee at him.

Although it hadn't really helped to talk to him, Jean felt slightly better after telling to someone. If he even mentioned it to Sam, she would tell the whole block and so would his mother. The worse Connie would do was make kissy noises at him after he came back from helping Mr. Bodt and his class cross the street.

Lunch came surprisingly fast and Jean ran for the door. Connie called out "Good luck!" Jean ignored him. It wouldn't be proper for a police officer to flick off someone- let alone another officer.

The baton thumped against his hip as he walked fast to Rose kindergarten.  _I am getting his name this time! I don't care what I have to do._

Sam was busy talking to another little girl, so Jean bypassed them to go hunt down Mr. Bodt. Jean felt silly, he had no reason to talk to Sam's teacher, but he would figure out one.

Mr. Bodt was smiling softly as he was talking to one of his students. His expression was so soft and full of care that it almost took Jean's breath away. Sam's description of 'nice' did no justice for just how much Mr. Bodt cared about his students.

"Mr. Bodt?" Jean cursed at himself for how small his voice sounded. This was not the way to go about convincing Mr. Bodt had was the coolest and sexist person he had ever met.

Except once again they were interrupted before they could even start. One of the kid's noticed Jean in his uniform and called out "Omawari-san!" He trotted up to Jean and looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Um, hey kid." Jean said awkwardly.

Mr. Bodt let out a chuckle and walked over to them. "This is the omawari-san who will helping us cross the street to the museum, Armin."

The little boy's eyes lit up. "They have bones there. They have stuffed dinosaurs too!"

Mr. Bodt nodded enthusiastically. "I know they do. I'm sure you'll see everything, Armin."

"I hope so. Please take care of us." Armin made a small bow.

"Um, sure." Jean bowed his head and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Armin loves museums." Mr. Bodt happily said as he watched his student run off to join his friends. Jean recognized the little black haired girl who had been screaming before class. She wasn't screaming but the scowl on her face clearly showed how displeased she was at still being at school.

"I have to admit that I'm looking forward to it too. Although for a completely different reason." Mr. Bodt said rather timidly. He bit his lower lip and Jean could feel his insides turning to mush.

"I'm looking forward to it too, Mr. Bodt." Jean looked up to the ceiling unable to catch Marco's eyes.  _Did I really just call him that?_

"By the way, my name's Marco." He raised his hand. Jean took it a little harder than he needed too.

"My name's Jean." Jean beamed. Finally, they had at least been able to exchange names. And they were shaking hands. It wasn't a passionate embrace but it was their first real physical contact. It made all the touch sensations on Jean's hand scream in pleasure.

"I know. I heard Sam call out your name." Marco looked shy as he made his admission. Like somehow he had done something bad by knowing Jean's name. They continued holding hands long after the time needed for a regular handshake. Marco only pulled it away when someone called out his name.

"I have to go..." Marco looked guiltily at Jean.

"I understand. I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?" Jean said reassuringly. He really wanted to stand there and talk to Marco for the next ten hours, but he knew that Marco was still at his job.  _Maybe I can ask him out to coffee sometime?_

Jean finally hunted down Sam. As they made their way out of the classroom, Jean did one more final sweep to see if he could catch one more glance at that freckled face. He caught sight of Marco's back and Jean admired his wide shoulders.  _He is too well-built to be a kindergarten teacher._

Sam chatted endless about what they had done throughout the school day. Jean nodded his head and added interjections when needed. This seemed to satisfy Sam and so she talked about anything and everything.

He dropped off his sister and like the day before, he munched on an onigiri on his way back to the koban. Jean sat back down on his chair and continued with his paperwork. It still hadn't gotten any more interesting. However, it was easier to fantasize about the teacher now that he knew his first name.  _Marco Bodt._ Jean instantly loved how it sounded.  _Jean and Marco._

Jean sighed contently.

Marco was walking home late at night by himself. A man came out of the shadows and held a knife at the kindergarten teacher.

"Give me your wallet!" The man with the knife yelled.

"Okay! Please don't hurt me." Marco went to reach for his wallet.

The would be thief lunged forward. Except Jean had seen what was happening from his koban and had ran out to tackle the attacker to the ground. They fought on the ground and he heard Marco cry out in terror for his safety.

"Please be careful! Oh, Jean!"

The thief tried to stab him but Jean knocked the knife out of his hand and gave him a hard right first to the face. The attacker was knocked out cold. Jean stood up and wiped the dirt off of his trousers. "Are you hurt?"

Marco's arms were clutched to his chest and his eyes were wide. "I'm fine. Are you all right?" He stepped forward and ran his hands over Jean's face and chest. Jean grabbed at the franticly moving arms.

"What happens to me doesn't matter as long as your safe." Jean tone was serious and he looked Marco directly in the eyes- trapping him with his intense gaze.

"Oh, Jean." Marco blinked and he licked his lips. "You're so brave."

"Only for you." Jean's eyes softened and he stepped closer to Marco. "You must know how much you mean to me."

Jean leaned forward and pressed their lips together. Marco wrapped his arms tightly around Jean and groaned as Jean's tongue entered his mouth.

He pushed Marco up against the wall and pressed their bodies closer together. Jean could feel every curve of his kindergarten teacher and he had been right- Marco's body felt fucking fantastic. Jean wanted to rip the clothes right off of his freckled body.

Their mouths parted and Jean pressed open mouthed kisses down Marco's neck. He shivered and held onto Jean even tighter. "Jean. Oh, yes. Please!" Marco's pleas went straight to Jean's cock and his blood started to pump harder through his veins.

"Jean...Jean!"

Jean's head popped up from his crossed arms. There was drool at the side of his mouth and he blinked sleepily. "Wha...?" He rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands.

"I'm going to pretend like I didn't hear the noises you were just making." Connie raised an eyebrow and gave Jean a questionable look.

Jean let out a long sigh.  _Of course that was too good to be true._

"Come on, lover boy. We have patrol." Connie smacked him on the back and made his way to get the keys to the patrol car.

Jean stretched and let out a long yawn. He would have to start going to sleep earlier. But he had always been more of a night owl and waking up that little bit more was draining him more than he expected.  _But god is it worth it if I get to see that stupid smiling face everyday._

He shifted himself in his trousers and drank the rest of his stale cold coffee. "Yuck." Jean let out one more yawn before trailing after Connie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: This is Sam’s POV now. 
> 
> This is the video that totally helped inspire me: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PKZJtejA3nw
> 
> Please, Please watch the video!

"I hope your day goes a little easier day." Jean stuttered to Mr. Bodt.

Sam looked at her older brother's face. It was red like a fire hydrant. Then again, so was her teacher's face. Were they embarrassed about something? But neither of them had done anything...

Sam turned her head back and forward to inspect their faces until her brother walked away. Mr. Bodt kept his eyes on Jean and they trailed after him until he was out of sight. Mr. Bodt sighed and his face got all goofy for a moment.

Sam had seen that look before but she couldn't think where.  _I need to ask Sasha._

She found the girl, they had become friends during the week, munching happily on some carrot sticks. "Morning, Sasha."

Sasha gave her a happy smile and shoved another carrot in her mouth. "Morning!"

Sam sat down and watched Sasha eat. Her face was really happy and every time she looked at another carrot stick, Sasha's expression would get extremely happy and it reminded her of something...

"Sasha, do you like food?" It seemed like a question with only one answer but she had to ask to make sure.

"Like? I  _love_  food." Sasha and grabbed the bag of carrots to her chest.

"Does that mean my brother loves Mr. Bodt?" Sam asked mostly to herself.

"What do you mean?" Sasha leaned forward, curious.

"Jean gets really happy when he sees our teacher. I think he loves him. But they aren't kissing or hugging, so I don't know. When they say good-bye, he doesn't kiss him on the cheek. I'm pretty sure he wants too." Sam pondered.

"I think he might be too embarrassed too." Armin popped up behind them.

"What makes you say that?"

But Armin never got a chance to answer because Mr. Bodt called out that class was starting. All Sam could think about was trying to understand what she could do to make her brother happy. If Jean liked Mr. Bodt then they should be together. Mr. Bodt was really nice and Sam would be really happy if he and her brother were together more.

With this thought in mind, she went up to Mr. Bodt's desk during snack time. He was eating from a small bento box. It was beautifully made and Sam stared at it, momentarily forgetting what she was going to ask. "That's amazing!"

Mr. Bodt smiled brightly. "Thanks, Sam. That's really sweet of you."

"Um, can I ask you something?" Sam knew it was always better to ask if she could ask the question. It made no sense, but she did it anyway. Better safe than sorry.

"Of course, honey. What is it?" Mr. Bodt put down his lunch bento and leaned forward.

"Do you love my brother?" It was a straightforward problem that only needed a straightforward question. It was a simple 'yes' or 'no'. Or at least Sam thought so.

"Um, what? Excuse me?" Mr. Bodt sputtered and his face turned beet red. "Sam, why would I love your brother?"

Sam screwed up her eyebrows. "Because he's cool. And you go all red when you see him."  _There. That should make him see what I mean._

Instead of getting the answer she was after, he only turned redder and covered his mouth with his hand. "I think your brother's cool too, Sam. But, um, I like him very much. It's um- I think lunch is almost over. Why don't you finish eating before the bell?"

Sam went back to her chair with a huff. She hadn't been expecting Mr. Bodt to completely ignore her question. He didn't seem like most grown-ups, but he was alike in that he didn't give a straight answer. Sam sighed and started to finish her lunch.

It would take more thought, but it would have to wait until recess. When the bell finally rang, Sam shot out of her seat in search of Armin. He had been in the middle of telling her something before and she had to know what it was.

She waved Armin down and the rest of his trio stopped. Eren and Mikasa were holding hands. It gave Sam the idea to ask them what they thought she should do about her brother and teacher too.

"Hi Sam. What you need?" Armin smiled widely.

Sam's smile widened in return. "What did you mean by 'embarrassed'?" Sam had heard the word before, but she really didn't understand why Jean would be embarrassed. Sam told people she loved them everyday and that never embarrassed her. Why would she be embarrassed about something that made her so happy? Grown-ups were weird.

"Oh! Yeah. No, my older sister liked a boy and she said she got 'embarrassed' when she saw him. So I thought maybe your brother might feel the same." Armin said.

"But why?" Sam cocked her head to the side and put her hands on her hips.  _This is going to be harder than I thought._

"Embarrassed because they don't want the other person to know." Mikasa suddenly said. Eren looked at his sister with an odd look.

"But why?" The realization of what it meant was almost there...but it seemed so silly. Why? If she liked someone she would  _tell them._ "That makes no sense."

"Grown-ups make no sense." Mikasa said simply. She pulled on Eren's arm and they started to walk away. "Armin! I want to ride on the swings!" Armin gave Sam an apologetic look before following after his two friends.

Sam frowned. Crossing her arms, she started to tap her foot.  _I need to ask more people._ She wandered around the playground until she caught sight of Auruo pulling on one of Petra's pigtails. The orange-tinted haired girl was trying to tug her hair away but Auruo just continued to taunt her.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Sam shouted out as she ran over to them. Jean had always told her to help others in need. Auruo was being a bully and Jean had told her that bullies always needed to be punished. Whether that be telling an adult or punching them in the nose. The second part he had whispered to her when Mom had left the room.

Luckily, she didn't need to punch Auruo as he let go of Petra's pigtail before Sam reached them. Petra pushed him and Auruo fell down to the ground. He landed hard on his butt and cried out.

"That's what you get!" Petra spat. But when Auruo started to cry she reached her hand down for Auruo to take and stand up.

"Auruo that isn't very nice." Sam chastised once Auruo was on his feet again. He let out a loud sniff and nodded.

"How do you know if another grown-up likes another grown-up?" Sam knew it was abrupt but she needed answers fast because she wanted to play on the jungle gym before the end of recess.

Auruo just wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Why do you care?"

Petra smiled sweetly. "They do nice things for each other. Like my mom makes my dad's lunch and my dad gives mommy flowers."

Then Sam realized she might have another problem. "What if it's two boys? Who makes the lunch then? Can one be the wife?"

Petra took on a thoughtful look. "Hum, I suppose they could pick. Two daddies?"

"Yeah, I think my brother likes Mr. Bodt and I don't know why he doesn't tell him so they can kiss and make each other's lunches." That's when Sam had an epiphany.  _Mr. Bodt could be the mommy since he's so good at cooking. Jean would make a perfect dad._

This helped put Sam at ease. One piece of the puzzle in place.

"Your brother likes teacher?" Petra blushed and clasped her hands together. "That's so sweet."

"This is stupid. I'm going to go play on the see-saw. Petra, want to come?" Auruo asked while staring at the ground.

"Okay!" Petra beamed.

Auruo's face grew red and Sam gasped in realization. She knew that look. "Auruo! Do you like Petra?"

There could be the answer to all her questions. True, Auruo wasn't an grown-up but he might have some advice.

Auruo sputtered and looked at Sam like she had just grown a second head. "No! Why would I like a girl? She's stupid!"

"Hey! That's not nice!" Petra frowned and she sniffled. "You're mean!"

Auruo grew even more flustered and he bounced from foot to foot.

"Are you 'embarrassed' by it?" Sam asked with open interest. Her eyes widened and she didn't blink as she stared waiting impatiently for Auruo's answer.

"Embarrassed?" The word sounded foreign on Auruo's tongue.

"Yeah, like you don't want Petra to know because you think it's silly or something." Sam explained.

Auruo looked like he had just eaten a lemon. Petra was crying. Tears rolled down her cheeks and Auruo looked stricken. "I...I- um, um-I...ahhh..."

Auruo continued to stutter for another second. He suddenly took Petra's hand. Aruruo's face was bright red and he looked like he was about to pass out. "I like Petra! A lot! She's the best! Her hair is really pretty! She's always nice to me!"

After the confession, Auruo looked like it had almost been enough to kill him. The words stopped Petra's tears. She turned to Auruo and pouted out her lower lip. "Really?" She gasped as she rubbed the last of her tear away.

"Yes!" Auruo looked like he was about to throw up but he stuck to his words.

"So you  _are_ embarrassed!" Sam smiled smugly. It made sense now. Jean was embarrassed about liking Mr. Bodt. And more than likely Mr. Bodt felt the same.

"Do you like Auruo?"

"Of course! Why else would I play with him? Or share the extra special desserts I bake with my mom." Petra sniffed one last time.

The worried expression on Auruo's face was replaced with a beaming smile. "I really like those too."

"I know. That's why I share." Petra stated. Her tears were finally dried and her eyes softened as she looked at Auruo. "Do you still want to go play on the see-saw?"

Auruo nodded his head. They walked off hand in hand after saying good-bye to Sam. Sam walked over to the jungle gym and climbed up to the top. Sasha was up there munching on a cookie. "Hey, Sam."

"Hey." Sam sat down on the bar and swung her feet.  _Does my brother share anything with Mr. Bodt? Maybe he could give him flowers or...ummmm, what would teacher like?_ Personally, Sam knew she would want a stuffed bunny or another set of crayons. Oh! Or a new coloring book...Still, she was pretty sure Mr. Bodt won't like those.

 _Maybe I could make something and say it's from Jean. Food seems important. But what?_ Sam continued to think about it until the recess bell rang.

Sam wished she could ask Jean about what would be the best thing to do. But Sam figured it was best to keep her plan a secret for now. However, the least she could do was ask teacher something to narrow down what she could bake with mom.

"Mr. Bodt!"

He turned around from wrangling in the other students. "What is it Sam?"

"Do you like chocolate?"

Mr. Bodt laughed at the odd question. Sam didn't care, she couldn't ask him the real one she wanted to or it would give too much away.

"Yes! I love chocolate." Next Sam all had to do was ask Sasha what her favorite chocolate dessert was and she would have her answer. The perfect dessert and the way to her teacher's heart.  _Jean's going to be so happy!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't that cute? Urg, I totally love Petra x Auruo right now. Look out for my AU story I'll be posting for the ship soon! 
> 
> We'll see if Sam is really a help or a hinderance...Hee-


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to Jean's POV :D 
> 
> I apologize for how long it took to update this. Been crazy busy and updating my petra x auruo fanfic (oops). But I have not forgotten this!

Jean hummed happily to himself as he walked into the school that day. Patrol had been easy and in general the day was damn well perfect. Still, his shift wasn't over but being able to see Marco half-way through the day made everything better.

As soon as he walked through the doorway, Marco's head shot up. He flashed Jean a wide smile and the policeman almost melted into a puddle on the spot. He seemed to get cuter everyday. The apron was like the cherry on the freckled ice cream. Jean had never thought he could be attracted to someone so intensely not only physically but everything about Marco made him a happier person.

Jean looked around but couldn't find Sam. Jean didn't mind, as that gave him an excuse to ask where Sam was hiding. He walked over to Marco and gave him a lopsided smile. "Hey. How was your day?"

"Great! Tiring but great. You?" Marco's smile was weary but there was only affection there. Jean dealt with hooligans all day but he couldn't imagine trying to control so many kids. Sam was a handful all on her own.

"Just the normal riffraff. You on the other hand! I can't even imagine. I can barely control Sam." Jean joked.

"Believe me, she's one of the better ones. Oh! Not that any of them are bad. Just some have more energy than others."

One of the kids came up to Marco and grabbed his trouser leg. "I've got you!" She called out happily.

"Yes, you do." Marco responded just as cheerfully as he patted the small girl on the head.

Jean smiled happily. Marco blushed a light pink when he caught Jean's eyes. He cleared his thought and asked, "Have you seen Sam?"

Marco looked up and cocked his mouth in a thoughtful way. Jean almost died from how endearing the action was. "I think she was talking to Sasha over there." Jean followed Marco's gaze and sure enough his sister was in a deep conversation with another girl.

"Um, so I'll see you tomorrow?" Jean almost stuttered. It was horribly embarrassing how nervous he became around the kindergarten teacher.

"Um, today's Friday..." Marco's brow bunched together and he looked apologetic for the weekend coming up. Like somehow it was his fault.

"Oh! Well, have a nice weekend." Jean said in a rush. Then like the complete and utter  _wuss_ that he was, he ran away without asking Marco if he wanted to go out during the weekend. Because what would happen if Marco had a boyfriend? Girlfriend? Jean was never good at dealing with rejection.

"Sam, you got all your stuff?" Sam craned her head back and looked up at Jean.

"Yeah!" She moved her head back to look at the small girl with a pigtail. "Thanks again!"

Jean ignored whatever they said as wallowed in the patheticness that was his love life. He had dated plenty in high school... _God, please don't tell me I'm one of those guys who peeked in high school._

"Let's go!" Sam said brightly. She had on her yellow hat and for some reason it caused a surge of affection for his little sister. He smiled down at her and lightly pulled at Sam's nose. She snorted and it made Jean laugh.

"Let's go home." He chanced one more look at Marco's direction. The freckled face was turned away from him and instead Jean took in the broad shoulders.  _The things I would do to him._

"You have to come over during the weekend!" Sam demanded before Jean could head back to his koban.

"I come over every weekend..." His mother always cooked a fest on Sundays and gave the leftovers to Jean. It was usually what feed him throughout most of the week. Jean had tried cooking a few times since he had been on his own but it always ended in failure. Complete inedible failure.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot." Sam let out a nervous laugh before going back to playing with her dolls.

Jean arched one eyebrow in question. Sam was acting weird but it didn't seem like that big of a deal.  _How am I suppose to know what six year old girls are up too?_

Amazingly the weekend went by in a blur even though Jean's thoughts would occasionally wonder to how he should have asked Marco out on a date. Or at least out for a drink. Or a coffee. Anything.

He sat at the kitchen table at his parents house as his Mom made a casserole. She had made an extra one for him and he took a deep breath of the deliciously scented air.  _I bet Marco can cook._ Jean imagined for a moment if he would get slightly pudgy from Marco's cooking. Food made daily by Marco Bodt. Cute bento boxes for lunch. Made from scratch miso soup. Jean licked his lips.

"We're making brownies after dinner."

Jean turned his head to his Sam standing at his left side. She had a box of the brownie mix as if to prove how serious she was about it.

"You know I can't cook or bake. Have Mom help." Jean had no idea why Sam would want help from the person who could burn water.

"I want  _you_ to help me." Sam seriously persisted.

"Why? You know I can't cook." Jean tried to make her understand. However, he knew a lost cause when he saw one and when Sam started to tear up, Jean raised his hands in surrender. "Fine, fine. If you want brownies that taste like baking soda than I'm your man."

Sam let out a 'woo-hoo!' of joy and Jean grunted. He really didn't understand her.

Dinner was delicious as always and their Mom was willing to let them use the kitchen as long as they cleaned up after they were done. Their Mom tried to offer her help but Sam persisted that it had to be only her and Jean who made the brownies.

Jean tried to trick Sam into telling him  _why_ it was so important it was just the two of them who made the brownies but all Sam did was shake her head. "It's a  _secret!"_ and that was the end of it.

Thankful all they did was make a huge mess. Although Jean wasn't that thankful considering he was the one that had to clean up a majority of it. Still the brownies didn't turn out half bad. Jean mindless munched on one and reached for another.

Sam swatted his hand away. "No! These aren't for you!"

Jean snorted. "What? Are you going to eat them all pipsqueak?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "I need to give Sasha some for helping me get this idea." After that, Sam took a deep breath and looked at Jean very seriously. "And the others are going to Mr. Bodt."

A soft pink dotted Jean's cheeks. "Marco? Why?"

"I thought it might be nice for you to give them to teacher." She looked down at the floor and fidgeted at the admission.

"Why?" Jean drew out the word.

When all Sam did was dig her toes deeper into the linoleum kitchen floor, Jean gently punched her on the top of her head. "Sam?"

"Mr. Bodt likes chocolate. Sasha told me that the best chocolate dessert is brownies and Sasha knows her food. I thought if you gave teacher some brownies it would make him happy and they you wouldn't be to embarrassed to tell him that you like him." The words came out in a rush and it took Jean an extra moment to process them all.

"Embarrassed?!" Jean's face turned beet red and he covered his mouth with his hand.

"Why else wouldn't you tell him? Brownies are a great way to tell him you like him. Everyone loves food." Sam explained.

"Sam...it's not that easy." Was his own sister trying to hook him up with her teacher? Was this really his life? His sister playing match maker for him? Not only that, but was his crush that obvious? Did Marco know? It suddenly became vitally important that Jean dissect every one of their conversations since they had met.

"Why can't it be? You're being stupid!" Sam huffed and stomped her foot.

Jean supposed he was being stupid. He wished it was as easy as Sam was trying to make it to be. That he could give the freckled man a batch of brownies and have his heart- what a world that would be.

"Fine, fine. I'll give them to him on Monday, satisfied?"  _Like hell I am!_ More than likely Sam would completely forget about them by morning and Jean wasn't going to remind her. It was hardly worth the argument.

Except the next morning, Sam had them all wrapped up with a pretty pink bow in a sparkly silver plastic bag. Jean tried not to let the horror show on his face. She shoved the bag at him and the entire time they walked to the school, Jean contemplated throwing it away or pretending to drop it and then stomping on it- hard.

He just couldn't find it in his heart to crush his sister's feelings so Jean braced himself for the embarrassing handing over and then the awkward questions. Except all Marco did was beam at the small package and take it with reverence.

"Did you bake these for me Sam?" Marco looked down at her and gave her a dazzling smile.

"No. I mean, I baked them for you but it was only because I was helping Jean. He's a terrible cook and he wanted to make you something extra delicious, so he had me make sure he didn't burn the water." Sam dashed off to join Sasha, leaving Jean and Marco with the disjointed explanation.

"Whatever she just said, ignore it all." Jean hissed.  _I'm going to kill her. I'm a police officer so I know how to hide the body._ Okay, he wasn't going to kill his sister, but he sure as hell was going to steal the toy prize in the cereal box at home.

"You made these for me?" Marco blinked at him. His tone was adorably confused and Jean wanted to kiss his freckled cheeks.

"The little monster kind of tricked me into it. I'm a terrible cook. I had no idea she planned on giving them to you. Six years are sneakier than I thought." Jean rubbed the back of his head, making all of it stand up at awkward angles.

"Oh. Oh, okay." Marco's face fell.

Realizing how his hurried explanation must have sounded, Jean tried to repair the damage. "No! What I mean to say was...I won't want to offend your girlfriend." Jean wished his could take the words back. But he needed to know if Marco was attached and this was the oldest trick in the book. Jean was so desperate he was willing to use it.

"Girlfriend?" Marco's face screwed up. Then the light dawned and Marco bit his lower lip. "I don't have a girlfriend...or a boyfriend for that matter. Completely unattached actually."

Jean made a thoughtful sound. "Me too as a matter of fact." There was more he wanted to say but a small boy started to cry and Marco had to give a hasty good-bye as he went to go calm him down.

Jean was on cloud nine throughout the rest of the day. Connie noticed the stupid smile plastered on his face and teased him for it. Jean was in such a good mood knowing that Marco was single that all he did was laugh at Connie's teasing. That made the short cop shake his head in worry and ask Jean if he had bumped his head one too many times.

Jean went to the bathroom before he went to pick Sam up. He tried to pat down his hair and practiced his most enthusiastic smile. Jean knew that sometimes he looked like he was frowning and he didn't want to give Marco the wrong impression. Although he suppose it was too late to worry about what impression Marco already had of him.

Jean tried to still the swirling thoughts as he left the koban and made his way to Rose kindergarten. He whistled the entire way and if it was a cheesy romance movie he was sure his theme song would have started to play and he would have broken out into song.

That made Jean wonder what it would be like to dance with Marco and whether or not the freckled man could dance. Ballroom dancing devolved into thinking about grinding up against Marco at a club to a bad techno beat. When he reached the kindergarten, Jean had to pat his cheeks to wipe the cat like grin off of his face.

And just like so many other times, Marco was too busy with his students to really talk to him. He gave Jean an apologetic look and Jean tried his best not to let his disappoint be too obvious. However, it did give Jean a selfish spring in his step that Marco wanted to talk to him so badly again.

Jean hung his head as he walked Sam home. She was oddly quiet and held onto his hand hard. As soon as they walked into the house, Sam grabbed at him and started to cry. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do anything bad! Please don't be mad at me!" Sam wailed harder.

Jean knew that sometimes his face looked severe but this time he must have looked so pissed Sam had been afraid to say anything. "Oh, honey." Jean pulled Sam away softly so that he could bend down and give her a hug. "I'm not angry. No, no. I'm sorry. Why would I be angry with you?"

"Because- Because I made you give Mr. Bodt those brownies when you didn't want to!" Sam hiccuped into his neck.

Jean had to bite back an exasperated sigh. "No, I'm not angry about that. Marco loved them. It made me happy."

"Then why do you look so mad?" Sam's tears had slowed and she wiped her nose of Jean's shirt.

Jean groaned internally.  _I've been letting this affect me too much. I can't worry Sam like this._ "Because you're right. I like Marco and I'm embarrassed about it." There was no way around it, he had to tell Sam.

Sam pulled her head away from Jean's shoulder. Her hands reached out and gripped both sides of Jean's face. "I knew it! You do like him!"

"That's really not the point here..." It figured Sam would be able to bounce back like that. "Just keep it our secret, all right?"

Sam nodded enthusiastically. "I won't say a word." She made a zipping motion with her fingers and threw away the key.

Jean did the same. "Good. Now let's get you that snack."

Walking into the supermarket, Jean grabbed a hand basket and made a beeline for the beer. He grabbed his usual and then made his way to the ramen aisle. He was on autopilot and hummed lightly to himself as he followed his normal path through the store.

After that, Jean figured he should check out the frozen food section to at least get some microwavable corn...or something. That was when Jean caught sight of a familiar mop of black hair. Jean could see the freckled face reflected in glass.

"Marco?" Jean couldn't believe the name slipped out. Jean remembered his hand basket full of ramen and beer and he tried to hid it behind his back.

"Jean, what are you doing here?" Marco blushed and put the package of frozen beans into his own hand basket. It was filled with vegetables, bread and other food stuff that had a shorter shelf life than five years.

"Um, dinner." Jean let out a nervous laugh as he pulled the hand basket out from behind his back.  _God, I can't believe how horrible this is. Please let the earth swallow me up. What is he going to think of me now?_

"You too?" Marco looked at the basket and all he did was cock his head to the side. His finger came up and scratched at his nose nervously. "If you're eating alone, would you care to join me? I'm making more than enough for the two of us. Do you like chicken with mushrooms and broccoli? If you don't, I don't mind changing what I'm making-"

Marco seemed to realize that he was running on. He shuffled his feet and looked down at the ground. Jean had to stop himself from throwing his hand up in the air in a fist pump. "I'd love to join you. Everything sounds delicious."

They stood there facing each other uncertain how to continue. The silence stretched on until Jean nervously said, "So, do you live near here?"

"Fairly close. I drove, you?"

"Walked." After another beat, Jean added. "Can I ride with you?"

Marco shifted the basket from hand to hand. "Sure! Want to finish our shopping together?"

Jean let out a laugh that was embarrassingly high-pitched. "Actually I'm done. Like I said before, I really can't cook."

"That's all right. I can cook enough for both of us." Marco assured him.

"Thank goodness. I look forward to it."  _I look forward to it a lot. Except I want it more than for one night._ Then it struck him. They were going to spend their first time alone together in  _Marco's apartment_.

Jean tried to squash the thought as all it did was make his pulse beat harder and make him get hot under the collar. Marco asked him about what he would want for dessert and Jean barely stopped himself from saying 'you'.

They went through the check out and Jean bagged his ramen and beer quickly.  _I suppose I should buy some vegetables or fruit._ Except he never seemed to eat them before they spoiled.

Just as Jean had expected, Marco's light green car was spotless and the inside smelled like fresh laundry. Jean buckled his seatbelt and chatted happily with Marco as he drove home. As they drove, Jean paid close attention to every turn so that he had the way to the teacher's house memorized. He felt kinda like a stalker but he was a cop, so Jean fooled himself into believing there was nothing to crazy with it.

Jean helped carry up the groceries and his nervousness increased as they rode the elevator up to the third floor. Marco pulled out his key and turned to Jean. "Sorry for the mess."

"Believe me. I'm sure you don't have to apologize."  _You should see my place._ Jean wasn't a slob but after seeing Marco's car he was sure that the teacher's apartment was going to be just as pristine and far beyond anything Jean's apartment had ever seen.

And sure enough it was beyond clean. Even the tiny entrance way was so spotless that Jean was sure he could have eaten off of it. He took off his shoes and let his toes sink into the thick ivory colored carpet that started after the entrance way. "The kitchen is this way."

Jean silently followed behind, taking in the whole apartment. The only messy surface was the coffee table while was covered in school papers. It made Jean smile.  _He really does take his job seriously and does everything he can to make those kids happy_.

The entire apartment was painted in bright colors and there were famed pictures of Marco with his students on some of the walls. The kitchen had light yellow walls and the counters were crowded with different appliances. There were cat oven mitts hanging from the oven handle and there was a cow shaped kettle on the stove.

"Cute house." Jean couldn't remember the last time he had used the word 'cute' out loud but that was the only word that really seemed to fit. Marco's house was as adorable as the person who lived in it.

Marco's face reddened and he pushed up his glasses after putting the grocery bags on the counter. "Not what you were expecting, right?"

Jean grunted. "What the hell does it matter what I think? If you like your house, than that's good enough."

"Thanks." Marco smiled shyly as he started to take the food stuff out of the plastic shopping bags. Because of course, Marco would use his own reusable bags.

"You don't need to help.." Marco trailed off.

"Nah, I'm not a guest." It was mostly a statement but there was still a slight rise in the ending in question. Because Jean didn't want to assume too much. Even though he wanted to lay out on the couch and stake a permanent claim at the homely apartment. Because it radiated light and positive energy- all Jean wanted to do was bask in it.

"No, I suppose I really won't call a friend a 'guest' per se..." Just like Jean's tone had been, there was a slight question mark to the ending of Marco's words.

"Exactly what I was thinking. Now what can I do to help?" Jean leaned up against the counter.

"How about opening the bottle of wine in the fridge?" Marco suggested casually as he started to take out the cutting board.

"I think sounds perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you have a cavity now? I certainly hope so >///


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurrah! Sorry for the long wait :D Hope you enjoy!
> 
> OH! I totally got this amazing fanart for my b-day from: angels-in-your-angels on tumblr! Check her out!! http://angels-in-your-angles.tumblr.com/post/62427448446/happy-belated-birthday-pinkgloom92-i-love-her
> 
> Seriously like the cutest thing ever <3

Jean took another deep whiff of the delicious smelling meal before him. Marco had worked with amazing speed and efficiency as he had made dinner. Jean had mostly watched from the sidelines, occasionally helping chop something. He had wanted to help but had been too afraid of messing something up.

Marco had laughed at his worry. And just like he had said, nothing was burned or the wrong ingredients added. Now they sat together at the small kitchen table, wine glasses raised and toasting their dinner. Jean couldn't believe that if he hadn't bumped into Marco he would be home alone, in his boxers, munching on ramen. The fates had certainly aligned in his favor.

"Sorry, it's not really much." Marco said softly as they clinked their glasses together.

"Are you kidding me? This all looks fantastic!" Jean smiled wide and took a sip of wine. "I don't know if ramen will cut it ever again after this."

"You're always welcome over for a dinner."

Jean almost dropped his fork. "I am?" He mentally slapped himself.  _Could you sound even more like a loser?!_  "I mean...um, thanks."

Marco smiled. "I mean it. It's a lot funnier cooking for another person."

"Good because I always like being cooked for." Jean gave Marco a cocky smile and it made Marco almost choke on his pasta. He coughed and reached for his glass of water. Jean looked horrified. "Are you all right?"

As soon as Marco could breath again, he started to laugh. "You're face! You don't have to impress me."

Jean blushed slightly.  _But I want too. I want to impress you. I want you to like me but people don't normally like me. I want you to be impressed with my slick personality because what else do I have to offer._

"So how did you become a cop?"

Jean blinked, banishing his uncertain thoughts. "I suppose I've always wanted to be a cop. I had a rough patch when I was a teenager but luckily I didn't fuck up enough not to be able to go to the academy. It was rough but worth it. I don't like working at the local koban but it hasn't been all bad."  _I mean, I did get to met you._

"That's nice. It's fantastic to realize a life's goal. I didn't always want to be a teacher, but after wondering around aimlessly for awhile, I babysat some cousins and had a great time. I looked into early education after that and I've never looked back." Marco smiled fondly at the memories.

"Really? I'm surprised. The job really suits you. All the kids love you. I, for one, know that Sam's adores you." Jean took another bite of chicken. It was so difficult not to shove the food down his throat. Everything tasted divine. But he managed to take one bite and chew at least five times before going for another one.

"Thanks. It really makes me happy to hear that. I just want them to do their best. It's not always the easiest of jobs, but I think it's very rewarding. Kind of like your job I imagine. Although I could never deal with criminals." Marco sounded so sincere about what he said. It was just another reason for Jean to like the freckled teacher even more.

Marco was such a genuine person and with all the liars and bullshit that Jean had to deal with daily it was nice to met someone who was honest and meant what they said. "Yeah, it can be rough sometimes but I won't change it for anything in the world."

"I know exactly how you feel."

After cleaning up, Jean wasn't sure what to do. Did he go home? Would it be rude to just stay until Marco asked him to leave? After such a great meal together, Jean didn't want to ruin it by overstaying his welcome. Thankfully, Marco rescued him from having to deciding what to do.

"If you still have time I can make dessert and we can watch a movie...or something." Marco said casually as he put their plates in the sink.

Just like when he had been eating, Jean had to calm himself or he was afraid he would seem too excited. He took a steady internal breath before answering. "That's sounds great."

"You can flip through my movies while I clean up."

"How about I help you with the dishes and then we can flip through them together?" Jean said as he turned on the faucet.

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't want to impose..." It was obvious that Marco didn't mind, but he was a person who had been raised to be a good host.

"I think that's my line." Jean smiled as he reached for a washcloth.

Jean couldn't resist splashing a bit of water at Marco. At first, he looked horrified and then his face cracked into a wide smile. Jean had laughed so hard he had a stitch when Marco squirted him with the hose from the faucet. Mostly it was from how Marco had apologized profusely afterwards. Because Marco had sprayed him more than he should have and Jean's shirt was soaked.

"Let me get you another shirt." Marco's face was red from embarrassment as he ran into his bedroom.

Jean just laughed harder. He couldn't remember the last time he had laughed so hard and it was even better knowing he was sharing it with Marco. Without a second thought, Jean peeled of his soaked shirt and went to follow Marco towards his bedroom.

Marco came rushing out and smacked into Jean. Jean's hands flew up and he caught Marco before he could fall. All movement stopped and they stayed locked in time both unsure what to do next.

Marco finally jumped back like he had been burned. He held the fresh shirt in front of him like a shield. "S-Sorrry!" He stuttered.

"Um, can I hang this up in your shower?" Jean felt incredibly awkward with his shirt off. He had taken it off without thinking and now it would be odd to put it back on. All he wanted to do was grab the dry shirt from Marco's clenched hands and throw it on.

Marco pointed to the left. Jean turned and walked stiffly into the bathroom to wring out and hang up the shirt to dry. He stood an extra moment in the bathroom and fought the urge to bang his head against the wall.  _I don't think I've ever been so embarrassed in my own life. What am I? A teenager? Pull your shit together Jean!_

Jean slapped his cheeks twice, trying to clear his head of the fog gathering there. After another refortifying pep talk, Jean walked back out into the living room and to the kitchen. Marco looked calmer as he handed Jean one of his shirts. "Sorry about that. Don't often knock into half naked men."

Only the tips of Jean's ears turned pink, as Marco's entire face turned so red his freckles stood out against them. Jean was reminded of a strawberry.

"Um, that's not what I meant to say. I- oh, I sound so ridiculous. It's just that you're incredibly hot and not wearing a shirt in my kitchen and I'm having a slight melt down." The words came out faster and faster until at the very end Marco's eyes were bugging out.

"What?" Jean cocked his head to the side and his brain tried to catch up with what his ears had just heard.

"Nothing!" Marco squeaked as he stretched out his hands and almost punched Jean as he handed over the shirt.

Jean took it without a word. He put it on, it was slightly larger than his normal t-shirts and it smelled like laundry softener. "Thanks."

Jean wanted to ask Marco exactly what he had meant but he also didn't want to upset the already flustered man. "Want to watch that movie?"

Marco nodded his head. His eyes were focused on a far away spot as they made their way into the living room. Although Jean wanted to know (so bad it was burning in his chest) what Marco thought of him, it was worth more to go back to the easy atmosphere that had been between them before.

After a few poorly tasting puns and one ridiculous joke, Marco was laughing easy again and the awkwardness had disappeared. They agreed on a comedy and they sat on the couch together.

Throughout the movie they inched closer together, Jean tried to keep his attention on the movie but soon all he could think about was how close Marco's hand was to his and how easy it would be to reach over and take it...how easy it  _would_ be but it just wasn't enough.

When the ending credits started to roll, Jean wanted to slap himself. He had thrown away the perfect opportunity! But the thought of offending Marco somehow stayed his hand (literally). Jean knew Marco would smile and forgive him if he was put off by Jean's advances...it was just Jean wasn't ready for rejection yet.

"Thanks for staying. I had a nice time." Marco turned off the television and stood up. Jean yawned as Marco stretched up his arms. Jean caught a peek of Marco's lower stomach and Jean had to stop himself from openly gawking.

"I had a nice time too."  _'Nice' doesn't even begin to cover what it was like spending the evening with you. It's been an emotional roller coaster and I haven't been this unsure of myself since high school. I just want you to be impressed with me...proud of me. Urg! God, emotions make everything so much worse._

In a semi-unsure silence, as they walked to the kitchen and Jean grabbed his groceries. After the fantastic meal he had just shared with Marco the instant ramen and beer looked even more depressing. "When can I give you your shirt back?"

Marco was quiet until they reached the front door. "How about you come by for dinner again on Friday and I can get it from you then?"

Jean's insides jumped around and he internallt fist pumped the air. "Yeah, I'll be free. And how about I bring some wine? Red or white?"

"I'll make pork on Friday. Would white be best then?" Marco bit at his lower lip.

Jean twitched at how adorable it looked. "Tell you what, I'll find out what google says and I'll surprise you."

"That sounds perfect." Marco went to open the door.

Jean struggled with what to do and finally settled on a lame wave. "Have a great night! See you tomorrow."

When the door shut behind him, Jean's face fell and he dragged his legs to the elevator. As the doors closed he practically collapsed against them.  _Could have been better...wasn't that bad, not the best but still._

Jean took a deep breath and breathed in the smell of fresh linens and something that smelled like paint. Looking down, Jean remembered he was wearing Marco's shirt. Now away from prying eyes, he grabbed a fist full of the material and raised it to his nose. He breathed in deep and felt his lungs expand with air that was filled with Marco's scent.

The elevator door's dinged open and Jean barely had enough time to take the shirt away from his nose. Thankfully, there was no one at the opening doors and Jean walked through the empty apartment lobby and out into the brisk evening air.

There was an extra spring to his step as he went home. And if he slept in Marco's shirt...well, no one but him and the cockroaches needed to know.

Jean hummed happily as he walked to his post. The way Marco had blushed when he had caught his eye when he had dropped Sam off had made Jean's insides feel like goo. The kindergarten teacher hadn't been too straightforward about had happened the night before, but Jean hadn't been expecting him to shout it from the rooftops either.

It felt like a secret between the two of them and Jean liked the feeling of 'forbidden' that it gave their...whatever.

"Hey! Asshole, you've got crosswalk duty tomorrow." Connie called from his desk.

"What? Why? You know I hate doing that." Jean rolled his eyes. Watching the crosswalk had to be the most boring-

"You want me flirting with your kindergarten teacher instead?" Connie's head popped up and he eyed Jean. "I would pucker up my lips- like this. I would bat my eyes- like this."

Jean picked up his stapler. "You want me to staple that paperwork to your forehead? Yeah, I want the watch. Jerkface."

Connie batted his eyes. "Oh, get off your high horse. Or maybe I should just be telling you to 'get off'."

Jean rolled up his eyes. "Really? Really? I swear to fucking god Connie. How did you even pass the test?"

"Well, it certainly wasn't because I cheated off of your exam."

Jean laughed sarcastically. "You should have gotten into stand up."

"What's all this I hear?"

Jean and Connie both started at the sound of their chief, Erwin Smith. He was a fair boss but his looming figure was still enough to strike fear into their hearts. Especially since they had been dicking off for the last half an hour.

"Just assigning crossing duty, sir." Connie gave a small salute and sat back down.

Erwin gave them one final look before going back into his office. Jean let out a sigh of relief and went back to filing paperwork for missing items and reported thief. If someone had told him that half of his time as a cop would be filing paperwork, Jean would have least tried for the FBI first.

With one final staple, Jean sighed as he filed the last of his work before patrol.

"Excuse me, may I have some help?"

Jean's head turned from the coffee marker at the sound of the timid voice. There was a pretty girl with black pigtails standing at the main desk of the station. Jean put his coffee down. "How may I help you?"

"I would have gone to the fire station but, um...you're closer." She shuffled her feet and bowed her head low not meeting his eyes.

Jean was really interested as to what the shy girl needed help with. "What's your name?"

"I'm Mina." As she said her name, she looked up and gave him a disarming shiny smile.

Jean smiled back. "So Mina, what do you need help with?"

"My cat...he's stuck up in a tree. See, normally you would go to the fire station but like I said it's too far for me to walk." Mina's smile disappeared and she looked uncertain again.

Jean had to clench his teeth not to burst out laughing. The girl was very distressed by her cat being in a tree but it was so cliche that Jean wanted to ask Connie if he had put a neighborhood kid up to the prank.

"Let me call my partner and we'll help you get your cat down, Mina." Jean stared at Connie and silently told him to follow him into the locker room.

"Please tell me you didn't put up that sweet girl up into tricking me about a cat in a tree." Jean whispered.

"Dude." Connie arched up an eyebrow and the one word said 'Seriously? Do you think I'm that lame?'

"All right. I just had to make sure." Jean pretended to grab something and walked out of the locker room.

Erwin was speaking to Mina when they came back out. He gave them an amused look. "Best of luck boys. When you're done, start patrol per usual."

Jean and Connie saluted before following after Mina. The sun was shining bright and it was a gorgeous day. Although Jean supposed it was a bit bias. Jean bobbed his head to a silent beat as they walked to the tree with the cat in it.

"What's your cat's name?" Connie asked.

"Um, I call him Titan." Mina said brightly. Now that she was sure she wasn't going to be laughed at, Mina had opened up some.

They reached a small neighborhood and Mina pointed up to a mid-sized oak tree. Jean could hear pathetic sounding meowing up in the thick leaves and he spotted a black cat on one of the branches towards the bottom. The only problem being that the cat was huge.

"You weren't kidding when you named him." Connie joked after he caught sight of the oversized cat.

Mina let out a little laugh. "Yeah, I can never say no when he begs...and he begs a lot."

Jean tried not to cuss at the thought of not only climbing up a tree but also trying to catch an overweight cat. "Stay down here and catch Titan if I drop him."

Mina covered her mouth in horror. "You don't think he'll fall do you?"

"No, I'm sure he'll be fine but always best to have a safety net." Jean said all this while Connie looked at him like he was crazy. Jean knew that Connie hated cats and the chances of him catching a falling one was slim to none.  _Cats are always suppose to land on their feet, so he'll be fine right?_

Jean took one more look up the tree before grabbing onto the first branch and hauling himself up. He hadn't been in a tree in over a decade and he had hoped to keep it that way. Titan continued to meow pathetically and Mina called out to it in sympathy.

 _I wish I could have just poked it with a stick till he fell down._ It wasn't like Jean actually wanted the cat to get hurt...he was just afraid that he was about to get up close and personal to with a set of claws.

Working his way around in the branches, Jean was finally within reaching distance. He extended one hand out to the frightened cat and it hissed at him. "Calm your tits." Jean bit at his lip and hoped Mina hadn't heard him.

Instead Jean called out louder, "Here kitty kitty kitty. Here kitty." He had no idea if it actually worked or not but it was worth a shot.

However Titan wasn't impressed and all it did was hiss louder. Jean steeled himself as he extended his hand further until he grabbed at the cat's back side. Titan meowed like he was being murdered. Clenching his hand, Jean grabbed a fist of fur.

"Is he okay? Titan! Titan baby it's okay!" Mina called from below.

Jean rolled his eyes. "Come on, you bastard. Get over here." Jean whispered the words through clenched teeth.  _Jean, just bit the bullet. On the count of three just grab the furball._

"Brace yourself, Titan." Jean moved his other hand and with both hands pried the terrified cat off of the tree branch.

Titan wiggled and squirmed as Jean pulled him close. Claws sunk into his arm and Jean howled as blood was drawn from his forearm. Titan held on even tighter and Jean had to resist the urge to fling the cat off.

Jean ground his teeth together so that he didn't scream curse words so loud that the entire neighborhood could hear him. Then again, his mind was screaming them so loud he wondered if they could hear it anyway.

Jean held onto one branch and extended down the arm with the cat latched onto it. Mina held up her arms and called out. Titan jumped from Jean's arm and has he did, back claws came up and scratched along his chin.

Jean hissed as he felt skin break. Mina was crying as she held Titan. "Bad Titan! What have I told you! I'm so happy your safe."

Titan purred and Mina held onto the plump cat even tighter. "I don't know how I can ever thank you enough."

"Don't worry, ma'am. All in a day's work." Connie tipped his hat.

Jean's face soured. "I'm not sure who did the work here..."

Connie giggle guilty. Mina smiled sweetly to the both of them. "Thank you so much! You guys are the best! Both of you!"

"Just be careful about him getting out again, okay?" Jean smiled and tried not to cringe. His arm was tingling and he wanted to check and see if there was blood on his uniform.

"Oh no! You've got blood on your cheek!" Mina looked horrified. "Sorry! His claws can be quite sharp. I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt you."

Jean gave a weak smile. "Don't worry. I've had much worse." While it was true that he had had much worse. the claw scratches still burned like hell.

"Well, we have to get going. Patrol." Connie tipped his hat and Jean was grateful for the out. After a few more bows and another thank you, they parted ways. As soon as Mina was out of earshot Jean rolled his sleeve. "Shit! God damn, that damn fat cat!"

There were scratches littering his arm and there were a few that were deep. Jean rolled back his sleeve back down and sighed. Thankfully, the patrol was easy and all they had to do was ticket someone for J-walking.

When he arrived at Rose kindergarten, he was bloody, sweaty and still in a fairly foul mood. He tried to smile but it didn't quite reach his eyes. Although catching sight of Marco made some of the tension leave his shoulders.

"Jean! Oh my god! What happened?" Marco got up close and put his hand next to the part of his chin with the cat scratches.

Jean hissed through his teeth. It was still pretty tender even though he had done his best to clean it. Well, as best he could with water.

"Here let me get the first aid kit." Marco disappeared and brought back the small kit. Marco had him sit in one of the small plastic chairs and started to dap his scratches with rubbing alcohol.

"Damn! That stings." Jean scrunched up his nose at the sharp smell.

"I know but you're a big boy." Marco's tone was teasing.

Jean laughed despite the ridiculous situation. "If you don't mind, I've got scratches on my arm too. Titan didn't like being taken out of that tree."

"Titan?" Marco asked as he blotted Jean's arm with a cotton ball.

"Girl's cat." Jean said and tried not to sound like too much of a baby when Marco dabbed his arm.

"Here! I'll give you the Spiderman bandaid since you were so brave." Marco giggled as he peeled open a bandaid and placed it over the deepest scratch on Jean's arm.

It was amazing how the small thing made him feel so happy. "Personally, I'm more of a Batman fan but I'm not complaining."

Marco laughed as he closed the kit. "I'll remember for next time."

"Jean! Are you hurt?" Sam ran up to him and grabbed his bandaged arm.

"I'm fine. Marco patched me up." Jean smiled up at Marco and he blushed a pretty pink. Sam let out a sigh of relief.

"You should be more careful." Sam chastised him. "Come on! I want to get home. Mom made peanut butter cookies and she said I could have one when I got home."

"Oh, I love those." Jean stood up. "I'll see you later."

Marco waved. "Bye, make sure and keep those clean. They might get infected."

Jean nodded. "I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Jean! All scratched up and so unsure of himself! Still he has a date on Friday and a crosswalk one tomorrow! Hope he can made a good impression ;D
> 
> Don't forget to comment. ::HUGS:: 
> 
> PS If you notice any mistakes let me know!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam's POV. This is literally the goofiest chapter of all time. 
> 
> Ants on a log- celery with peanut butter and raisins. So delicious :9

Sam started up at the huge dinosaur skeleton. It was really impressive and she tried imagining what it would be like to run away from a dinosaur- that still had skin.  _I'd just have Jean shot it._ Then again, the longer she stared at the skeleton, she wondered if her older brother would be able to really stop it with only a gun.

"This is called a tyrannosaurs-rex. It means 'fierce lizard'. Pretty scary, right? They were carnivores. Does anyone know what 'carnivore' means?"

Sam thought about the tour guide's question for a minute. She knew she didn't have to answer, because Armin's hand was already waving frantically. The museum tour guide, her name was Ms. Zoe, pointed at the small blonde boy.

"It means they ate meat!" Armin announced happily.

"Bing bing bing!" Ms. Zoe raised her hands up in a big circle over her head. "You're correct!"

All the students laughed at the overenthusiastic way that Ms. Zoe acted. She seemed like a big kid more than anything. Sam had always thought that Mr. Bodt was a little childish but after meeting Ms. Zoe, she thought her teacher was super adult compared to the tour guide with glasses that seemed to sparkle under the museum lights.

 _Why are grown-ups so silly? Maybe they have to be a mommy or daddy first before they get all serious...I'll have to ask Ms. Zoe if she has kids._ It seemed like a logical conclusion and Sam was genuinely curious. Ever since she had started trying to understand Jean more, it had made her want to understand how grown-ups think.

Sam's mind continued to wonder as Ms. Zoe went on and on about the dinosaur bones. It didn't help that Armin asked a bunch on questions and so by the time they moved to the next exhibit, Sam was starting to get anxious to see the other exhibits.

They were finally able to roam around in pairs, Sam didn't even have to ask Sasha if she wanted to be her partner. The pigtailed girl reached out a hand and Sam automatically took it. Sam giggled when she saw Sasha sneak a bite from a small bun she was keeping in her pocket.

"I want to look at the fossils." Sam tugged on Sasha's hand and lead her to the display. Sasha allowed herself to be dragged along. Sam stared at the rocks happily. There was something interesting about them...but it was super annoying not being able to read any of the plaques. There were some signs with cartoon scientists and dinosaurs but Sam knew there was more than that written on the grown-ups signs.

"Urgh, I need to learn how to read." Sam complained to no one in particular.

"Do you need help, hon?" Came a friendly voice from behind her.

Sam turned around to see an older girl smiling down happily at her. She was holding the hand with the boy next to her. Sam smiled wide. "Can you tell me what that says?" Sam pointed at the plaque next to the most interesting fossil (well, at least to her).

The girl read of what the plaque said. Sam nodded in concentration even though she only understood half of the words. After the girl was done, Sam was sure to thank her again. Jean had always taught her to be polite to nice strangers. And to scream at the not nice ones.

"Are you two boyfriend and girlfriend?" Sam realized that here was a perfect opportunity to gather more information. 'Always ask questions' that's what her Mom had said...although Sam wasn't sure if this is quite what she meant, because sometimes her Mom got annoyed by the questions she asked.

The boy and girl got flustered but they were still willing to answer the question. "Yes, we are. My name's Franz and this is my girlfriend, Hannah." The girl waved and smiled even bigger.

"You're not embarrassed about liking each other?"

Hannah blushed and looked shyly at Franz. "Well, we were but we finally got our act together."

"'Cat together?'" Sam had no idea what a cat had to do with being embarrassed.

Franz laughed. "No, 'act together'". Meaning we finally talked to each other and realized that we both felt the same way."

"Oh." Sam didn't know why they just hadn't just said that in the first place.

Sasha munched on her sticky bun in agreement.

"So you still like each other and you're not embarrassed about it." Sam said mostly to herself.

"Well, she can be quite embarrassing at times." Franz gave Hannah a sly sideways look.

She elbowed him in the ribs and Franz knocked her back playfully. Sam just shook her head. Sam had forgotten how weird grown-ups got when they talked about each other. "Thanks."

"Of course! Do you have a little crush?" Hannah bent down and whispered. She never let go of Franz hand.

Sam shook her head. "No, not really. I like everyone." She wasn't embarrassed to talk to anyone nor did she turn all red when anyone talked to her, so Sam figured she didn't like like anyone. Besides, if she had a crush of her own, she wouldn't need help from everyone else in understanding what the emotions were about.

Hannah and Franz both giggled. "Well, we're going to look at the display over there but if you need anything else, just ask okay?"

Sam nodded. "Bye!"

Sam grabbed Sasha's hand and walked over to some of the old plant exhibits. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Auruo teasing Petra again. Sasha pulled her hand. "He's being mean again."

Sam huffed and bypassed the plants to go help Petra. But before she could get there, an adult walked over and started to chastise Auruo. The small boy sniffed and nodded his head as he apologized.

"Don't do that again, kid. I'm watching you. Now treat your friend better and be a man about it." The short man with black hair had a uniform on and Sam was pretty sure that he worked at the museum.

Petra looked up at the scrawling man with stars in her eyes. "Thank you."

He crossed his arms and gave her a small smile that flashed over his features softening them. "If he bothers you again, tell an adult. You shouldn't have to deal with shi- I mean cra- I mean bad stuff like that."

The employee walked away and Sam approached with Sasha close behind. "Are you still teasing her, Auruo?"

Auruo wiped at his eyes and sniffed. "I didn't mean anything bad."

Petra stomped her foot. "It's still not nice!"

"Well, I just-" Auruo's face screwed up and he looked like he had eaten a lemon. "Sorry!"

"If you're mean again, I'm going to go get that nice man. He was sweet." Petra's eyes got dreamy for a moment and he stared down the direction that the employee had gone.

Auruo grabbed for Petra's hand and frowned. "I'll be nice."

"You better! Because I'm watching too." Sam threatened and Sasha nodded in agreement. "Come on, I want to go see those plants."

They sat down in a group as Ms. Zoe told the story of the dinosaurs with puppets. It was super funny and Sam had found out the man who had helped Petra was called Mr. Rivaille. There was also an odd man named Mr. Ness who kept making funny faces and made them all laugh even harder.

Sam didn't understand most of what Ms. Zoe said but her enthusiasm was so catching that Sam found herself laughing even when she had no idea why. Armin was practically on the stage he was leaning so far forward. Eren and Mikasa seemed to be holding him back from jumping on the stage and joining the show.

Mr. Bodt had gone backstage and he finally came stomping up to the small stage dressed as a yellow dinosaur. Sam clapped and cheered with the rest of the class. Mr. Bodt just waved happily and let out a small roar.

Ms. Zoe used Mr. Bodt to point to all the parts of a dinosaur's body. The class happily repeated after it, although it was difficult to answer as she giggled uncontrollably when Mr. Bodt wiggled his butt so the dinosaur tail would sway.

The class cheered when Ms. Zoe asked for a volunteer and Armin practically jumped up he was raising his hand so high. Sam raised her hand too but she hoped they picked Armin, she would almost feel guilty if they didn't pick him.

"Armin!" Ms. Zoe called out and the small blonde boy practically tripped over his legs in his rush to get on the stage. Mr. Ness placed a crown of leaves on Armin's head and the little boy stood on tiptoes for Mr. Bodt to eat the leaves.

Ms. Zoe talked about herbivores and Mr. Ness held up leaves as she talked about extinct plants. With every passing second, Sam wished that they could visit the museum everyday. Mr. Bodt was a lot of fun, but it was even funner when there were a bunch of grown-ups together that forgot they were suppose to be serious.

Sam munched happily on her sandwich as Sasha downed her juice box in one gigantic gulp. They were almost done with their visit and Sam didn't want to leave. Although she did look forward to flaunting her brother again in front of all her classmates. She had ran up to him when they had crossed on the way to the museum. Jean had told her not to, but when Sam actually saw him, she couldn't help it and had hugged his leg.

Her big brother had looked down at her fondly and patted her on the head before shooing her away. She had looked up to see Mr. Bodt and Jean exchanging a quick greeting and a smile and it had given Sam hope that the brownies had did the trick after all. When they crossed again, she decided she'd only wave.

Sam giggled as Eren dramatically bit the head off of one of the dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets. Armin soon followed and then dipped his in ketchup and joked about the blood and guts. Mikasa just rolled her eyes. Sam sometimes wondered why they were friends when Mikasa looked so long suffering all the time.

 _I suppose that's friendship sometimes. I'm sure Jean rolls his eyes at me too sometimes._ Sam certainly knew she rolled her eyes when it came to Jean. He was a fantastic big brother but sometimes he was exhausting. Sam almost snorted milk when Ms. Zoe joined in and started making dinosaur noises as some of the boys started to pretend that they were monsters eating the dinosaurs.

Things almost got out of control and Mr. Bodt had to step in to calm them all down. By the time they left, Sam couldn't wait to visit the next month and see the new exhibit on the human body. More than anything though, she hoped that Ms. Zoe would be working that day. Sam caught sight of Hannah and Franz as she was leaving and waved to them. They waved happily back and it made Sam feel all warm with happiness at making some older friends.  _They must be in at least high school!_

Petra hunted down Mr. Rivaille and turned red like a cherry as she held Auruo's hand and said good-bye to the museum worker. He huffed good naturally and told Auruo to take good care of his friend. Auruo nodded and promised he would.

Sam donned her bright yellow hat, as did the rest of the class, as they walked outside. It was a sunny day and it took a moment for Sam's eyes to adjust to the harsh light. She hummed happily as they all held hands in pairs as the walked down the sideway and towards the main street. Everyone was chatting happily and Sam talked to Sasha about all they had done.

"I'm going to make dino cookies with Mom tonight." Sasha announced. "I'll bring you some tomorrow? Do you want green or blue frosting?"

Sam thought for a moment. "Can I have blue? I like blue."

"Sure! Mom's such a great cook. I bet we can make some other things too..." Sasha's eyes glazed over as she imagined all the food she was planning on making that night. "My Dad is a good cook too. He owns a restaurant!"

"Really? He does? Cool!" Sam couldn't believe how cool that was. All her Dad did was work at an office. How boring was that? "What's the restaurant name?"

"Blouse Diner." Sasha announced proudly. "My Daddy is a great cook but Mom's the real baker. She worked at a bakery before and that's how they met."

"Really? That's so sweet!"

Sam and Sasha looked behind them to see Auruo and Petra. The orange hair tinted girl was smiling widely. Then her smile wavered, "I wish my Mommy could bake cookies with me."

"It's okay! My Mom will make a super delicious dinner for us tonight!" Auruo said when he saw Petra's face falling. Petra's Mom had gotten sick in the last fews days and it made her occasionally burst into tears during class. Sam once tried to think what she would do if her Mom got sick, but it had made her super sad so she had decided never to think about it again.

"Thanks, Auruo." Petra's wide smile returned and Auruo's eyes lit up.

Sam's attention snapped back up to the front of her when she heard the sound of the crossing signal. Sam tried to walk on her tiptoes to catch a glimpse of Mr. Bodt and Jean talking.

Her brother was smiling wide and his eyes lingered on her teacher. Sam could hear Mr. Bodt laugh and it made her heart soar. It was true that Mr. Bodt laughed a lot, but his laughter seemed different when it was directed at Jean.

All the students shouted their greetings and Jean waved and smiled at all of them. Even though Sam heard Jean complain about his job sometimes, she knew that Jean really did like some parts of it.

As Sam walked pass, Jean gave her a nod and Sam waved enthusiastically at him. She decided she would just give him an extra big hug when he picked her up from school. They all made it back safely to Rose kindergarten and took off their hats as they filed back into the classroom. Mr. Bodt read to them from a dinosaur book and they all acted out their favorite parts.

After practicing their ABCs, it was time to go home. Sam got all her stuff together and chatted with Sasha and Mikasa as she waited to be picked up. She got so engrossed in her conversation, that she missed Jean coming into the classroom.

Sam's head popped up when she heard Jean's voice. "...on Saturday?"

Sam strained her ear in their direction. "That sounds fantastic! Um, do you want to met-"

"Sam! I asked you about the sprinkles."

Her head wiped back to attention at the sound of her name from Sasha. "What?" Sprinkles! Any and all, please. I love sprinkles. I put them in my apple sauce too."

Some of her classmates cringed but Sasha just nodded in understanding. "They're really good with pancakes too."

Mikasa crinkled up her nose. "That sounds...interesting."

"Sam! Come on, we got to go." Jean's voice called out.

"Bye! See you tomorrow." Sam waved good-bye and quickly followed after Jean. He waved to Mr. Bodt one more time and her teacher smiled so wide it crinkled the sides of his eyes. Sam waited till they were outside the school to ask, "Are you going to see Mr. Bodt after school?"

Jean practically jumped and stuttered out, "What are you talking about? What?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "I heard you talking to teacher."

Jean laughed nervously. "All right, you got me. Just don't tell Mom, okay? I don't need her fawning over me."

"What are you going to do?"

"Um, eat dinner together."

"Is it a date?"

"What do you know about dating?!"

"Are you going to kiss him good night?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Well, you like teacher, right?"

"What is this? Twenty questions?" Jean frowned down at her. "You already know everything that you need to know."

"When you're not embarrassed about him anymore, can you invite Mr. Bodt over for dinner?"

"What? Why? Fine, yeah I suppose." Jean blushed and looked away. "I wish you still didn't know how to talk."

They chatted about the museum the rest of the way home and Jean laughed when Sam did her dinosaur impression. When they got home, Jean made her ants on a log and Sam munched away happily. She crunched into the celery super hard and got peanut butter on her shirt. Jean did his impression of Bugs Bunny. Sam giggled and pretended to be Daffy Duck.

All too soon Mom came home and Jean kissed Sam on the head before he rushed back off to his koban. Sam swung her legs as she watched her Mom move about the kitchen. "Hey, Mom."

"Yeah, sweetie?" Mom stopped moving about and smiled softly at her.

"If Jean got a boyfriend, could he invite him over to dinner?" She wasn't really  _telling_ Mom anything, more she was asking her if it was all right. Because Sam really wanted to know and there was no way that Mr. Bodt could ever say no Jean if  _he_  was the one that asked him over for dinner at their house. At the rate it was going, they would be married within a month. Sam smiled at the thought of the cute dress she could wear to the wedding.

"Did Jean say something?" Mom tried to feign interest, but Sam knew that her Mom had been annoying Jean by asking him about his dating life (or lack of). Sam had no idea why her Mom was so concerned about it, but she would be happy that Jean was going to date someone as nice as her teacher.

"Kind of." Sam shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, honey. If he needs any advice or help I'm sure he'll say something. I just want him to be happy. So whoever he has his sights on I hope he's a good man."

"He's the nicest!" Sam declared loudly.

Mom laughed. "That's good. Then we'll definitely have to have him over for dinner, won't we?"

"Hurrah!"

Sam started to plot what games she, Jean and Mr. Bodt could play when they came over for dinner. Well, she knew teacher was busy on Saturday, so maybe Sunday? She would have to ask tomorrow!  _Jean's going to be so happy that Mom likes Mr. Bodt! I can't wait!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think?? >


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait. I've had a lot of personal stuff...please forgive me! I hope you enjoy the chapter! 
> 
> Back to Jean's POV

“You should come to dinner at my house because Mom said that it’s okay.” The moment they had walked into the room, Sam had made a beeline for Marco grabbed his hand and declared in a loud voice that he should come to dinner at their house. 

Jean wanted to melt into the ground. It was horrible. He felt like he was ten again and had walked into the classroom with toilet paper on his shoe. There was nothing he could to do to stop it. Jean just watched on in horror as Sam expanded on her request for Marco coming over. 

There was a conflicting emotion between either wrenching Sam away or trying to laugh it all off. Marco just crouched down and ruffled her hair. “Really? That’s so sweet of your Mommy to invite me over. Tell you what? I’m suppose to do house visits soon, so I’m going to talk to your brother about it, okay?” 

Sam cheered and ran off to play with her friends. Marco stood back up and blushing looked over at Jean. Just the way he pushed up his glasses and the bit of hair that was sticking up in the back made Jean want to kiss him all over. Instead he straightened up his back and tried to think of an excuse for his sister’s crazy behavior. 

“Morning, Jean.” Marco’s smile got even wider and Jean felt some of his uneasiness wane. He tried to smile but Jean was sure it was coming off as a kind of grimace. Jean really hated that about his face sometimes. 

“Um, hey.” _Wow, you’re a fucking Shakespeare this morning, aren’t you?_

“So I’m not sure if you heard what I was telling your sister, but I’m suppose to do a house visit at least twice a year. Just to let Mom and Dad know how everything is going. Nothing bad or anything, just everyday stuff.” Marco said it all easily but the a deep blush covered his cheeks. “I know you...don’t live there, but if you happened to be there, it would be okay.” 

Jean smiled so wide it almost hurt. “That’s sounds great. Um, I’ll see you later.” 

He almost tripped over a small plastic chair as he was reluctant to take his eyes away from Marco as he left. 

How had the week already ended? How was it already Saturday? They had agreed to meet on Friday but plans had gotten in the way and now it was Saturday night and Jean was a mess. A complete and utter mess. 

He had washed Marco’s shirt but he really didn’t want to give it back. Jean fiddled with his keys and fought with himself to just get out of the car. It was just so easy to stay safe in his car but the last thing he wanted to do was stand Marco up or even be late. Jean took another steadying breath before getting out of his car and going up to Marco’s apartment. 

It was still as sparkling clear as before...in fact it looked even cleaner. Jean hoped that he had ironed his shirt enough to be presentable. _Maybe I should have gotten Mom to do it._

He had also ironed the clothes he was wearing. It was probably one (if not the first time) that Marco had every seen him without his uniform on and Jean wanted to make it count. It felt different and almost more intimidating that way- more exposed for the everyday person that he really was. 

Marco smiled softly and took the bottle of wine from him along with the shirt. Jean struggled for some topic to talk about after they had exchanged thank you and pleasantries. Well, something other than the weather...something anything! “How was your week?” _Not that original but better than tackling him against the wall._

“It was fantastic. A bit more hectic with all the home visits but I love seeing all my students interacting with their family. I feel like I get to see a new side of them.” Marco’s eyes lit up and he genuinely meant what he said. It melted Jean’s heart. 

“Wait till you see Sam at home. If she’s a hellion in school, she’s a unstoppable force in her natural element.” Jean laughed as Marco opened the bottle of wine and poured some out into the glasses on the counter. 

“I have to admit that I’m surprised at the age difference between you too.” Marco took a sip of wine. “I wish I would have had some siblings. Being an only child can be pretty lonely.” 

“I’m sure you have lots of friends growing up! How could anyone not want to be your friend?” Jean knew he was being too defensive about it but the thought of anyone teasing or hurting Marco made him want to hit things. 

Marco brushed a pretty pink. “When you say it like that, I suppose I did have a lot of friends.” 

“As opposed to me who scared everyone away.” Jean would never admit to him but he was happy that Sam didn’t look much like him. Or at least when Sam was doing her ‘natural’ face she didn’t look angry. Everyone always told him he looked angry all the time. It wasn’t that, just his face fell that way. 

“Why would that be? I mean...sure, I guess you can look kind of angry at times but anyone can see that you mean well.” Marco seemed hesitant to admit to it. The nervousness made Jean burst into a huge laugh. He smacked Marco on the back.

“Thanks. I suppose I do.” Jean nudged him with his elbow. “Don’t feel bad. I’ve gotten used to it. But back to the age difference between Sam and me. Sam was one of those ‘happy’ accidents.” 

“Really?” Marco seemed completely shocked.

“Well, Mom did have me kind of young so she still hadn’t hit menopause.” Jean made an odd face thinking about that. “I have to say I don’t know who was more surprised me or her. When I went out with Sam when she was a baby, okay even now too, everyone thinks I’m her Dad. One time Sam insisted on calling me ‘Dad’ all day when we were out and it was really funny. Well, at least she thought so.” 

Marco let out a small snort. “I could see her doing that. She does have a bit of a mischievous side to her, doesn’t she?” 

“You have no idea and hopefully you never will.” _Lord have mercy on my soul you will never know how meddling she can be._

“I bet you have quite the mischievous side too.” Marco winked and it made Jean’s heartbeat speed up. 

Before Jean could answer, the timer on the oven went off in the kitchen. Jean let out a gratefully sigh as Marco turned his attention to dinner. It smelled heavenly and like before Jean found his ability to enjoy instant ramens waning. 

“I hope you like what I made for dinner. I thought about it more than I should have.” Marco turned off the timer and put on an oven-mit. Jean maneuvered out of the way and took an eye full of Marco getting a roast out of the oven. 

Jean hummed happily. “It smells heavenly.” 

“I’m happy you think so. Also, I hope your brought your appetite again. I just love to cook- especially when it’s for another person.” 

“Like I said, I will always be more than willing to eat your cooking.” Jean smile widened and he finished his glass of wine. He poured himself another one and topped Marco off. 

“So um, if you could take the spices to the table?” There was a carousel of different spices sitting on the kitchen counter. Jean carried it out to the table and was surprised to see two candles on it. _Don’t read too much into it. But if this was a chick you’d be all over her by now. Yeah, but it’s not just that! More that it’s Sam’s teacher. You are such a wuss._

However Jean knew they were both an excuse. Marco seemed more than willing to pushed into something more than a friendship. _So why am I so scared? Just what if I mess this up?_ Jean couldn’t bear the thought of hurting Marco. 

It seemed so easy just to say ‘don’t hurt him’ but Jean didn’t always know when he was being ruder than he should. Whether it was with men or women Jean had a knack for pushing them away and just plain being too much of his real self It was amazing how few people actually seemed to get him. _Jean you weren’t suppose to stand here and think about every past relationship, just put the spices on the table._

“I hope you don’t mind the candles...” Marco popped out of the kitchen. He had put on an apron and he looked more worried than he should. 

Jean finally decided to throw caution to the wind and went over to Marco to grab in a half hug. “I think it’s an excellent idea.” Jean debated on pressing a kiss to Marco’s temple but decided against it. 

Marco took the extra jump and leaned his head against Jean’s shoulder. “I hoped you would think so.” 

They stayed like that for a minute. Jean tried to connivence himself that he would do something after dinner. Marco was like a drug and just the small hits he had been having was no longer enough. When Marco finally pulled away to go back into the kitchen Jean followed close behind. 

All throughout dinner they chatted pleasantly. Jean found that if it was even possible that he was growing to like Marco even more. He was so quiet and unassuming and yet he was exciting and passionate. Jean wished he had so many layers to himself. 

Just like before, as they were eating dessert, Jean prayed that Marco would invite him to stay after. Marco started to fidget as he finished his cake and Jean took that as a sign that an invitation was soon to come. 

“If you’re not too busy tomorrow...I mean, can you stay for a bit longer? Play a game or something?” Marco stared at his fork as he asked Jean to stay for a while longer. 

Jean did a mental fist pump. _I think I might be starting to read him now! Yes, we have success!_ “What do you have in mind? I refuse to play old maid.” 

“How about war?” Marco suggested. He burst into laughter at the look on Jean’s face.

“Oh, it’s on. I’m a war champion.” Jean pointed his fork at Marco. “Just you wait!” 

They cleared the table, refilled their wine glasses and Marco got out his deck of cards. Marco shuffled it and dealt it out between the two of them. The game was practically over before it had a chance to begin. Marco lost so fast it left Jean laughing so hard that he almost choked. 

Marco puffed out his cheeks and pushed up his glasses. “It’s not that funny.” 

Jean wanted to kiss the pout off of his lips. Instead he settled for punching Marco lightly on the arm. “Oh, don’t be like that. I warned you!” 

“Best two out of three.” Marco quickly dealt out the cards again. Like deja vu, Marco lost in record time. Jean threw his head back and laughed until there were tears in his eyes. Marco grabbed all the cards and threw them all up into the air. 

Jean stopped laughing for a minute to look at all the cards scatted around the room. Marco was frowning deeply and after seeing the shocked expression on Jean’s face burst into his own peel of laughter. Jean soon joined in and they were both laughing like morons as they started to clean up the cards. 

They were so busy focusing on picking up cards that they missed how close they had gotten to each other. Marco’s head bashed into Jean’s as the were picking up cards. “Ouch!” Marco yelped and rubbed his forehead. 

Jean leaned forward and pressed his lips to Marco’s forehead. Once his brain caught up with what he had done, Jean pulled away like he had been burned. “Sorry!” _Think of an excuse! Think of an excuse!_ “Sorry! Whenever Sam gets hurt she always wants me to ‘kiss it and make it better’. I just kind of-” 

Jean’s rambling stopped when Marco pressed his lips to Jean’s. When Marco finally pulled away, Jean’s eyes were the size of saucers. “You don’t have to make excuses. If you want to kiss me, just do it.” 

Without another word, Jean tackled Marco to the floor. He hadn’t imagined their first kiss to take place on the dining room floor but beggars can’t be choosers. Marco’s floor was clean enough to kiss on anyway. Marco’s hand came up to run his fingers through the hair at the nape of Jean’s neck.

It sent shivers down his spine and Jean deepened the kiss. Marco made no complaints and let Jean’s tongue explore every inch of his mouth. There was the mingling of food and Marco. Jean’s nose bumped up against Marco’s glasses and Jean found himself smiling. 

Marco mirrored his smile as his hand started to run down Jean’s back. Marco’s fingers started to run along the rim of his shirt and the top of Jean’s jeans. Getting overexcited Jean accidentally clashed their teeth together. Instead of moaning in pleasure, Marco moaned in pain. 

Jean pulled away and apologized. “Oh my god. I can’t believe I did that. I’m so sorry. Fuck, are you all right?” 

Marco’s glasses were askew as he answered. “You’re fine, don’t worry. I was getting a bit carried away too.” 

“Yeah,” Jean let out a nervous laugh. “I don’t think I ever imagined making out with you on your dining room floor.” 

“Where did you imagine it happening?” 

Realizing the corner he had put himself in, Jean sighed. “Well, more in the kitchen or living room. But never on the floor, more in a sitting or standing position.” 

Marco laughed and kissed Jean’s nose. “I’m fine with seeing how those work out too.” 

Jean cocked up one eyebrow and stared at Marco. “You can be much more blunt than I thought you would be.” 

This made Marco blush a pretty red and he averted his eyes. “Just because I work with little kids doesn’t mean I don’t have a sex drive.” 

Jean tried not to think what effect Marco’s words were having on him. “You better watch what you say.” 

“What if I don’t?” Marco cocked his head to the side and raised his eyebrows suggestively. 

Jean weighted his options for about a nano second before he clashed his mouth to Marco’s again. Thankfully, he didn’t mind Jean being a bit rough and it made his attraction to the freckled faced _adorable_ man even worse. _Well, not worse I suppose. If he had kicked me out it would be worse._ Marco’s tongue explored Jean’s mouth and all contemplation was lost. 

How long they rolled along on the kitchen floor...either way it wasn’t long enough. Marco finally pulled off of him and dragged they both to a sitting position. Jean pressed kisses on Marco’s face and he giggled as his already tilted glasses almost fell off his nose. 

Jean laughed as Marco blushed and pressed his glasses back up on his nose. “Um, so what now?” 

Jean rubbed the back of his neck and let out a nervous laugh. “I...um, yeah-” 

“Elegantly put.” Marco laughed and nudged Jean with his elbow. 

“Fuck, I really like you.” Jean stared down at his hands and clenched his hands tighter. He was never good at this sort of thing and although it seemed best to say it, that sometimes made it seem like he hadn’t put any thought into it. But he had...he had put _too_ much thought into it. 

“I like you too.” Marco leaned forward and kissed him. “I don’t normally do this with just anyone.” Marco chuckled. “Not that I’ve really be presented with the option that often.” 

“Me either.” Jean grabbed at Marco before he could pull back completely. With a bit of maneuvering, Marco was cuddling up to Jean and almost sitting in his lap. Like before, it just seemed impossible to stop kissing once they got started. 

Jean hoped that Marco didn’t mind sitting in his lap when it made ‘hiding his interest’ more difficult. It was obvious, how could he not be? But it didn’t mean he wanted to scream it from the rooftops quite yet. However, it didn’t seem to bother Marco and they continued to kiss until lips were swollen and they were both out of breath. 

By the time they pulled apart, Jean’s muscles fought against him and he couldn’t believe how stiff his knees had gotten. “Oh god, I’m not that old am I?” Jean moaned as he stretched his back. 

Marco giggled as he stretched his arms. “I think that would make anyone stiff.” 

Jean blushed and Marco winked at him. 

They chatted for a few minutes and Jean just couldn’t keep his eyes off of the Marco’s smiling face. It was contagious just how happy and light Marco Bodt always was around him of all people. Jean knew that the sides of his mouth were constantly struggling not to smile like a complete lovesick idiot at him. 

Even though it was past midnight when he finally left it seemed too early. They made plans for the next day and Jean whistled to himself as he rode the elevator down. He started to think about all the fantastic things they would do tomorrow...than it struck him. _Shit, I have to actually keep my hands to myself when we’re at the house. What if Sam figures it out? I can’t keep anything from her. What if she says something embarrassing?_

Jean leaned his forehead against the wall of the elevator and groaned. The elevator doors binged open and Jean dragged his legs as he walked home. He shut the door to his apartment and threw off his closes. Jean collapsed into bed with his boxers on. After staring at the ceiling for awhile, Jean found it hard to really let the doom and gloom take over. 

He had just made out with Marco! Marco Bodt! And here he was mopping about something he didn’t know whether it would happen or not? _I’m so freaking emotional. Urg, Mood swings._

Jean grabbed for a pillow and hugged it close to his chest. He could still smell Marco on his skin and Jean took in a deep breath. It was nice, better than nice. Mind blowing. Unbelievable. There was a smile on Jean’s lips as he drifted off to sleep thinking about his future with Marco. 

 Jean groaned as he stretched out his legs. He rubbed his eyes and twisted around on his bed, shifting the sheets around. Whatever time it was, it was too early. Never having been a morning person it was even more difficult to want to get out of bed knowing that he didn’t have to go to work. It was more pleasant to just lay in bed and wake up naturally- or just go back to sleep. 

After another few minutes of just letting his mind wonder, Jean reached for his phone. Jean was surprised to see that there was the textbook open. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, Jean tried to focus on the name of who had sent it. 

Jean nearly jumped out of bed when he saw that it was from Marco. He almost dropped his phone before he could slide his thumb over the screen opening it. Jean’s eyes bore a hole into the little screen. “Do you want to go to the park? There’s a small zoo there that we can visit.” Jean read aloud. 

Although he would never admit to it, Jean squealed like a little girl. He threw his phone into the air and it plopped down onto the bed next to him. Suddenly the sleepiness that had been there before was gone. Realizing that he hadn’t texted Marco back, Jean fell back onto his bed and reached for his phone. 

“I’d love to! When you want to met? Two hours?” Jean said aloud to himself as he texted back. While he waited for a reply, Jean cleaned up his bedroom by throwing his clothes into the hamper and going over what clothes were still clean. _I’ve really got to do laundry again._

When his phone rang, Jean dropped his arm full of clothes and reached for his phone. All there was was a smily face. Jean knew his face mirrored it with a goofy grin. His phone beeped again.  I can’t wait to see you. 

Jean’s heart soared at the few short words. His fingers hovered over the screen and he contemplated what to text back. After biting at his lip for a moment, Jean texted back. **Me too. See you at the park :D**

He added the smiley face as an after thought. It looked slightly out of place but Jean knew that Marco would like it. Jean hummed to himself as he popped in the shower and scrubbed down. He washed every inch of skin- even behind his ears. 

After a quick breakfast, Jean checked his watch. There was still time for him to kill, so opening an old magazine on the kitchen table Jean tried to read. Except he realized after only trying reading one paragraph that he couldn’t concentrate. 

Jean looked around his apartment. _The best thing you could do is clean. Yeah, cleaning._ After taking a moment to pump himself up, Jean got up and started to clean. There were clothes draped over every surface and more dished piled up than the cared to think about. 

Thankfully the nervous energy from getting to see Marco made cleaning easier than it normally was. After half an hour of cleaning, Jean brushed his teeth for a second time and reapplied his cologne. He grabbed a jacket and made his way to the park a few miles away. 

After parking his car, Jean took a moment to breath in and out. He thought that after kissing Marco it would make it easier to see him, instead it just made Jean ask more questions. _Can I hold his hand? Kiss him? We haven’t been out in public together. It was only last night! Last night!_

Jean could barely even remember what it was like without Marco in his life. Jean took another deep breath and got out of his car. He spotted Marco a few yards away sitting on a bench. He snuck up behind him and couldn’t resist the temptation to cry “Boo!” as he put his hands on Marco’s shoulders. 

“Ah!” Marco screamed and shot up off of the bench. Marco craned his head up and stared up wide eyed at Jean. 

Jean laughed hard and tears rolled down his cheeks. He gripped his stomach and laughed even harder when Marco punched him on the arm. 

“You jerk! That scared me half to death.” Marco looked like he was struggling not to laugh. “Stop laughing!” 

Jean wiped the tears from his cheeks. “I’d say I was sorry but I’m not. I just couldn’t resist.” 

“Yeah, just you wait.” Marco leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the side of Jean’s mouth. “So, how are you?” 

Jean reached for Marco and wrapped him into a hug. “Fantastic. Fucking great. It’s almost disgusting.” 

“You are disgusting.” Marco snuggled a little closer and kissed Jean again. This time lips were completely covered and Jean realized quite quickly that Marco didn’t mind showing affection at all. 

Marco nibbled at the bottom of Jean’s lip before pulling away and grabbing his hand. “So, anything you need to warn me about for dinner tonight?” 

Jean laughed and they started to walk around the park. Jean told Marco all about his family and Jean tried to not get too carried away about it. Marco chuckled occasionally and told Jean about his own family. 

Although the park was mostly empty, they passed by a few couples. It took Jean a moment to realize that he and Marco were one of those couples now. _Are we a couple?_ Jean shook his head. Either way, it was fine now. More than fine. 

They passed by another couple. They were younger and for some reason seeing them made Jean’s heart lighter. He hoped that his face looked just as carefree as the other boy. _I wonder what it would have been like if I had met Marco sooner?_

Then again Jean had been a different person before. He hadn’t changed too dramatically but he was more willing to be himself now. To accept who he was and to have anyone who can’t understand that be damned. All of them could be damned. Marco was more important than others opinions about him and what he should do with his life. 

“Do you want to go look at the zoo? I hear it’s small but nice.” Marco smiled shyly and the way the light caught his glasses just added to the cuteness factor. 

All Jean could do was nod his head in agreement as they made their way hand in hand towards the zoo. Marco was right, the zoo was incredibly small. However, the animals were well cared for it and it put Jean at ease to see it. He never really liked the thought of zoos but at least they had nice cages...if there could be such a thing. 

“I always feel so bad for them but then I sort of like going to zoos. Kind of an oxymoron, huh?” Marco sighed as he watched some of the spider monkeys playing on a tire swing. 

Jean nodded. “I understand how you feel. It is a confusing feeling. At least this place seems to care about the animals.” 

“I always wanted a pet.” Marco said thoughtfully. “But I always thought it was selfish in a way.” 

Jean thought for a moment before answering. “I see what you mean but don’t feel too guilty about it. Just treat them right and with love. I think you’d make a great pet owner. What do you want? Dog? Cat?” 

“Either would be okay actually. Maybe a dog.” Marco squeezed Jean’s hand. “What about you?” 

“Dog. I always wanted a dog but my mom is more of a cat person. Which is fine. I suppose I’m just not home enough to have a dog now. I would feel guilty leaving them at home alone all the time.” Jean said. 

They walked passed the other monkeys and watched the birds fly around in their cages- there was a toucan and other colorful birds. Jean read the sign and wondered what it would feel like to be so far from home. _Wow, this is depressing me more than it should._ Suddenly, it seemed like Jean was going to have an introspective type of day. _Well, I suppose I’ve been like that since I woke up._

“I feel the same. Maybe when I have someone living with me I’ll get a dog or two. Do you think that would be nice?” Marco looked at the birds and avoided eye contact with Jean when he asked. 

“I think that sounds nice. I’m sure whatever you do it will work out for the best.” Jean pressed a kiss to Marco’s temple. “Let’s get out of here and go feed the swans.” 

Marco nodded and followed Jean out of the zoo. They made their way back out to the lake in the middle of the park. They stared out at the water for a minute. “I didn’t bring any bread.” 

“I didn’t either.” They both giggled when they realized that neither of them had anything to feed the swans with. It was silly but the laughter got rid of some of the thoughts that were gnawing at them after visiting the zoo. 

“I do look forward to meeting your family. I’m sure that whatever happens it will be fine. More than fine, perfect.” Marco smiled brightly. 

“I know. I just like to worry sometimes.” Jean blushed slightly at the admission. He never thought of himself as a worry wart, but thinking about Marco made him sometimes imagine things that were completely impossible but in his twisted mind somehow seemed possible. 

“Don’t. Especially about me. I don’t want to make you worry.” Marco took his hand away and wrapped it around Jean’s waist. He laid his head on Jean’s shoulder and closed his eyes. 

“I won’t. I just- I mean, I know it can’t be _perfect._ I just want- I don’t want to do anything to accidentally, you know-” Even though he hadn’t managed to form a full thought, he knew that Marco would understand what he was trying to say. 

“I understand. I feel the same way. It’s nice to have someone but at the same time the mind likes to get at you.” Marco breathed in deeply. They just stood like that and Jean draped his arm over Marco’s shoulders. 

They left the park and Jean walked Marco to his car. They kissed and Jean found himself pulling Marco closer. Even though they were going to be seeing each other in just a few hours, Jean found it hard to say good-bye. 

“I’ll see you soon, yeah?” Marco dragged his tongue over Jean’s lip and he took a moment to suck on it. Instead of answering the question, Jean pulled Marco in for another kissing session. 

This time the pulled away breathless. Jean kissed at Marco’s neck as the other man tried to catch his breath. “My god you’re a good kisser.” 

“Good?” Jean teased and pressed another kiss to Marco’s neck. 

“Fine, absolutely mind blowing. Happy now?” Marco’s hand traced lazy patterns on Jean’s back. 

“I suppose.” Jean teased. 

“Go home.” Marco laughed as he gently pushed on Jean’s chest. “I’ll see you soon.” 

“Fine, fine.” Jean went in for one more hug. “Remember, how my family acts is no reflection on myself.”  

“I know.” Marco reassured him with a chuckle. 

Jean waved as Marco drove out of the parking lot. Jean took another moment to just stare out at the lovely trees and just the nature all around him. It was such a great day! Jean hoped that the park could be _their_ place... _I suppose the crosswalk is our place._

 

                                                                                                                           ---

The sun was bright in the sky and Jean hated it. He hated having to squint and they weren’t allowed to wear sunglasses when on duty. So, Jean squinted and cursed internally as he guarded the crosswalk. 

 _This is so stupid. If they can’t cross the road correctly then maybe they do deserve to be run over. Nature’s way of making sure they don’t breed._ Jean snorted to himself at the thought. True, he was watching it for a group of small school kids but still...Jean shuttered. _The thought of having fifteen Sam’s running around. Why did I have to loss Rock Paper Scissors and get stuck with this._  

His ears picked up the sound of chatting and Jean turned around to see a group of kindergarteners with yellow hats approaching. He could barely make out the outline of the teacher at the back of the group. _Maybe the teacher will be a hottie at least._ This thought made Jean straighten his shoulders a little.  

As the got closer, it seemed like the teacher was a guy with glasses. Jean’s shoulders slumped. _Damn, maybe next time._ Jean tried to keep the smile plastered on his face but Jean just wanted to shoo them along as quickly as possible and be done with it.  

The teacher waved to him and Jean waved back. All the students followed the motion and Jean waved back to them too. He fought the urge to roll his eyes. 

“Omawari-san! Thank you so much for taking care of us!” The teacher’s smile was huge and he tilted his head to the side slightly.  

It was like something had punched in the gut. _Holy fuck he’s adorable._ The way the light shone off his face and the freckles that Jean could now see all over it. His glasses framed his face perfectly and Jean couldn’t take his eyes off of them as he moved his hand back to press the button for the crosswalk. 

“How’s your day going?” His voice was softer than Jean could have imagined and it made Jean’s toes and fingers tingle.  

“Um, I’m fine. You?” Jean couldn’t believe how tongue tied he had gotten. He gave himself a mental kick. _Get it together man!_

“Fantastic. Thanks.” He gave another warm smile and Jean wondered how someone could smile so easily and effortlessly- and look like they actually meant it too.  

Jean opened his mouth but the crosswalk started to beep. “Come on everyone! Stay close and make sure to keep hold of your partner’s hand.”  

They started to walk and Jean ran ahead to stand in front of the stopped traffic. He motioned them along but all he wanted to do was talk to the adorable kindergarten teacher. His eyes followed all the children but his eyes always returned to figure of their teacher.  

Once they all crossed, Jean moved back to the sidewall. The teacher waved at Jean one last time and he smiled wide. Jean knew that the smile was mirrored on his face. It felt fantastic and Jean knew that the smile was going to be plastered on his face as he waited for them to come out of the museum...and maybe even long after that too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Dinner at Sam's from Marco's POV.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marco's POV. 
> 
> The ending is a dream sequence. OMG. 
> 
> Cure Marine is from Heart Catch PreCure! LOVE THAT SHOW!   
> Ultraman, Ultra 7 and Kamen Rider are all Japanese kids shows that I also love :D

Marco was never a nervous type of guy. Giving speeches, meeting new people or even just getting out of his comfort zone had never been that big deal to him. But...none of that had ever involved Jean. Nor had it involved Jean’s family. First and foremost it was about Sam but Marco would be lying if he was excited to see Jean again. 

It was a slow thing. From nearly the moment Marco had laid eyes on Jean he knew he could spend all his time with the frowning cop and never grow bored. Just the way his eyes and face at gradually lit up when he had first caught sight of him had made Marco intrigued about him.  

Marco could vividly remember when he had first seen the disgruntled face of the bored looking cop. It wasn’t like Marco could blame him, who wants to stand around and act like an extra set of traffic lights for a bunch of kids?  

But it had only been that first time that Jean had frowned. After that, Marco had never seen that same intense frown. It would be a lie to say that Jean never frowned, more it was just the natural set of his face. The way his eyes glowed and grew soft was enough to melt Marco’s heart every time he saw Jean. Especially, when he began to think that it was truly just for him. 

He would have been stupid to think that they hadn’t at least become acquaintances before Jean had walked into Rose kindergarten. When Marco had seen Jean walk into his classroom, his heart had almost burst and than it had sunk to the pit of his stomach.  

While friendship with Jean would be great, Marco knew he wanted more. Thankfully, when Jean had said he was single and Marco’s heart had soared right back up again. Then after that it had only gotten better and better.   

Weeks later, two dates and lots of kisses, Marco knew he just wanted Jean. In his life forever and that was a slightly scary thought; and a bit thrilling too. To need, to rely on someone so much was an intense commitment but it was like Marco couldn’t help himself. He wasn’t sure he had wanted to stop it anyway if it had possible.  

Marco adjusted his tie and slicked down his hair one more time. Of course it popped back up again. He sighed at his reflection. _Oh, well. I better get going. Let’s do this!_ Marco winked at himself and grabbed his car keys. The entire drive to Sam’s house, Marco blasted his car speakers and sang loudly to loosen his nerves.  

In the blink of an eye, he was standing in front of Sam’s door and knocking. With one more steadying breath, the door opened. Jean had a loop sided smile and he stole a quick kiss. 

“Hey.” Jean said the word like it was a secret and it made Marco’s fingers tingle.

“Hey.” Marco answered back in the same breathless whisper. They just stared at each other but before they could do more, Sam popped up from behind Jean’s legs.  

“Mr. Bodt! I can’t believe you’re at my house!” Sam cried and hugged Marco’s legs.  

“Well, the school does let me out every once and awhile.” Marco chuckled and ruffled Sam’s hair.  

She grabbed his hand and dragged him inside. “Come on! I want to show you my pictures!”  

Jean rolled his eyes. “Sam, he doesn’t care about that.”  

“I’d love to see your drawing, Sam.” Marco shot Jean a look and the blonde huffed. It was hard to hold in a giggle as Sam pointed to a small plastic table covered in drawings and crayons.  

They were all chatting about them when Jean’s and Sam’s mom walked into the room. “Sorry about that. I had to finish something and I knew you would be well taken care of.”  

She outstretched her hand towards Marco and they shook. “Just call me Violet. Pleasure to meet you finally. I’ve heard so much about you. You’re quite the popular one in this house.”  

“Mom!” Jean sounded scandalized. Sam just laughed and nodded her head in agreement.  

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you. I’m Marco Bodt. Please call me Marco.” Marco knew he didn’t have to but he still turned on the charm. He really wanted Violet to like him.  

“I hope you don’t mind, dinner will still take a few minutes.” She smiled again and Marco could tell instantly that Jean must look more like his father. Violet’s eyes were almost a soft gray lavender and her whiting hair framed her face perfectly. However, it was in sharp contrast to Jean’s cat like eyes and light blonde hair. 

“Thanks again for dinner. You really don’t have too.”  

“No worries.” Violent slapped him the side of the shoulder. Marco had to stop himself from grunting. _Maybe they’re not alike in looks but personality..._  

“Mom!” Sam chirped up suddenly.  

“What honey?”  

“Remember I want the chair on the left.” Sam was very serious about making the cryptic message.  

Violet just laughed and Jean blushed. Marco tilted his head to the side and decided not to ask.  

They happily drew together for the next half-hour. Marco just laughed whenever Sam said something slightly embarrassing. Mostly it was because Jean looked scandalized enough for the both of them. Marco didn’t have any siblings but he certainly knew what embarrassing things children could say. He was a kindergarten teacher after all.  

“Does he make your heart flutter?”  

Marco’s head popped up at the sudden and frankly weird question. “What?”  

Jean sighed loudly and covered his face with his hand. “Sam, are you watching daytime soaps with mom again? I thought I told her not to let you watch those!”  

“But I want to know if the twins are really Daniel’s or not.” Sam moaned. 

“Do you have any idea what you’re talking about? Wait, on second thought, you better _not_ know what you’re saying.” Jean sighed again and stared up at the ceiling.  

“What about you? Any heart fluttering?” Marco didn’t want to avoid the question exactly but he did want to redirect it.  

Surprisingly, Sam looked pensive. “If I would have, I think I would have had an easier time with all of this. But I’m not a grown-up...” Sam shrugged.  

Marco laughed. Jean looked completely lost but Marco wasn’t surprised. He only knew what Sam was talking about because he had been around enough kids to know. That experience was turning out to be more helpful than Marco would have ever guessed. _Especially when trying to figure out Sam._  

“Jean! Can you get something for me?” Violet called from the kitchen.  

“Coming!” Jean flashed a quick smile and got up to help his mom.

As soon as Jean left, Sam’s smile grew mischievous. “Did you see my brother today?”  

Marco knew what she meant, but it was still difficult not to want to act just a little silly too. “What makes you say that?”  

Sam frowned and looked thoughtful. “He keeps spacing out...Jean does that lots after we see you at school.”  

Marco shared a knowing smile with her and Sam’s eyes lit up. She seemed to like the idea of sharing a secret and she scooted closer to Marco. “Do you like him like him?” Sam whispered it and her eyes were a big as saucers. 

Marco struggled not to laugh. He smirked and bent down to whisper something in Sam’s ear.  

“Are you two plotting something in the short time I was away?” Jean sat down next to Sam and pulled her away from Marco to give her a nuggie. Sam giggled and pushed against Jean’s chest. 

“Don’t worry. We weren’t plotting anything too bad.”  

Jean’s mouth quirked up. “Yeah, I’m sure.” What his gaze said was, _I’ll get it out of you anyway, I have too. If you know what I mean._  

Marco blinked to break the gaze he and Jean were sharing before it got too intense. Jean picked up a crayon and started to color in one of Sam’s coloring books. Sam started to complain when Jean began to color in one of the girl’s skirts with the wrong color.  

“Cure Marine is blue! Not purple! Ah, don’t do that.” Sam reached for the crayon and practically threw it like it had burned her. Jean apologized and took the crayon that Sam shoved at him.  

Marco continued to color his own picture. It was funny how some kids drew with whatever color they wanted and others felt a need to follow the colors exactly. Marco had been the same (well, was still the same) and he understood all too well how Sam felt by having one of her heroine’s with a wrong colored skirt. It was a scandalous idea. 

“Boys! Sam! Dinner is ready.”  

Sam jumped up. “Hurrah!” 

She grabbed for Jean’s and Marco’s hands and practically dragged them both into the dining room. Sam stood at the right side of the table and stopped in front of two chairs. “Mr. Bodt, you sit there. Jean, you sit there.”  

Violet erupted into giggles as she carried the casserole in from the kitchen. “You better listen to her. Sam has taken this very seriously.” 

Jean looked like he was biting back a smart remark and instead settled for glaring at his mom. Marco just gave Sam a knowing look and Sam answered with a wide smile. The food looked delicious and Marco hoped to pick up a few tricks. _Maybe I ask about what Jean’s favorite foods are._  

Marco imagined how thrilled Jean would be to have a meal with all his favorite foods. After taking his first bite, Marco knew he had to do it. Violet’s cooking was almost as good as his own mother’s. And that was really saying something.  

Although they talked about Sam and school throughout the meal, conversation was almost like they shared dinner together every evening. Sometimes Marco had gotten an earful from parents and it was nice to just chat with a family who were so centered, so down to earth.  

“Please don’t think I’m being rude but did you ever teach? Because I have to be honest, you’re really understanding for a parent.” Marco hoped it won’t upset Violet but he had to know.  

“Actually, I used to tutor a lot when Jean was in elementary school. I know what it’s like to have unreal expectations placed on you. I know you’re doing the best for my daughter...and my son as well.” Violet’s voice was soft and full of understanding.  

Marco did his best to ignore the second part. _Take care of her son? My god, are we that obvious? Did she see that kiss earlier?_

“Mr. Bodt is the best teacher in the whole wide world! I love him!” Sam raised her hands up and almost flung casserole at Jean.  

“Sam, he’s like the only teacher you’ve ever had.” Jean rolled his eyes. 

“There’s nothing wrong with enthusiasm.” Marco raised an eyebrow. “What you think I’m not a good teacher?”  


“What? No! That’s not-” Jean stuttered and looked horrified at what he had just proposed. 

Violet nudged Jean with her elbow. “We know you didn’t, honey. Sam, I think you’re right. Marco might be the best teacher ever.”  

Marco blushed not expecting such a sweet defense for him. “Not the best, but I certainly try to do what I can.” 

“Of course you do, honey.” Violet said ‘honey’ the same way to Marco as she had to Jean. That made Marco stare down at his plate in embarrassment and there was a thrill that shot through his body with the sense of familiarity.  

The rest of dinner was spent in playful conversation. Marco truly felt like he was part of the family and it warmed his heart. He saw his family when he could but sometimes there felt like there was a gap for him. It seemed as if he had found what he had been missing. Seeing the teasing and love that passed between Jean’s family made Marco want to be a part of it even more.  

“Come and help me with dessert, Marco.”  

Jean and Marco shared a look as Marco made his way into the kitchen. He felt like he was going to get the ‘If you break his heart, I’ll get my shotgun’ speech. But that wasn’t even why he had even come over. I mean, they weren’t even dating! Where they? _Are we?_  

“Just make him happy.” Violent had turned around and grabbed Marco’s hand before he even had a chance to figure out what was going on.  

“Huh?” Marco felt like a deer caught in the headlights.  

“He deserves to be happy. You deserve to be happy. Be happy together.” Violet squeezed his hand and looked deep into Marco’s eyes. Marco was thankful he had nothing to hide because he had a feeling Violet would have seen it anyway.  

“I will. I’ll do everything in my power too.” Marco really had no idea what he was committing to, but he was ready to commit to whatever it took for them to be happy. Together.  

“I know.” Violet’s eyes were misty. It made Marco flustered- he didn’t know if he should hug her or.... 

“I’m sorry. It’s just I love my children and I want them to be happy. Thank you for that.” It was almost painful how honest she was being with Marco. And they had just met.  

Marco squeezed Violet’s hand and pulled her in for a slight hug. Violet wiped at her eyes and that was the end of it. “Come on, let’s get that pie.”  

Once they walked back into the kitchen, Marco could feel the intensity of Jean’s eyes on him. It made Marco smirk and he winked at Jean. Shaking his head, Jean avoided look at any of them and instead choose to study the kitchen table in detail.  

Violet sliced through the thick atmosphere and it easily went back to the carefree feeling from before. Sam didn’t seem to notice any of it and just happily chatted with them all about anything that crossed her mind.  

The topics jumped from animals, to dolls, super heroes and just about anything else a six year old could think about. Jean got excited talking about some of the topics but tried to calm his enthusiasm when it seemed too ‘uncool’ for him to like. _He must think it’s weird or something. That’s so cute._

“I always liked Ultraman too. Although I have to admit that I just can’t get into the new ones.” Marco took another bite of pie. “You know, I just love the classics.” 

“Jean always says that Ultra 7 is the best but I think Kamen Rider is better.” Sam frowned and looked very serious about the predicament. “But I think we can like them all. Is that okay? Eren seemed to think I can’t like them all.”  

“Well, that Eren brat can shove his opinion.” Jean frowned. “You can like whatever you, want as much as you want.” After a quick thought, Jean added. “As long as it’s not soap operas.”  

“While I won’t agree with those words exactly, however I do agree with the main point.” Marco agreed. 

“I know you would think so! Jean’s so smart!” Sam beamed at her older brother. Jean gave a sheepish smile. Marco fought the urge to lean over and just kiss him. It wasn’t like their relationship (?) was a secret but Marco didn’t want to do anything that would make Jean uncomfortable.  

“Can we play dolls after dinner? Please mom!” Sam pleaded.  

Marco thought it was adorable that she didn’t even ask if they would _want_ to play with her. She had just skipped to the permission part. Jean’s hand took the moment that his mom and sister were talking to squeeze Marco’s knee. Suddenly Marco didn’t want to stay there so much as find a nice dark room to share with Jean.  

“It’s late and you have school tomorrow.” Before Sam could whine, Violet raised a hand. “You ask Marco if he wants to come over next weekend, I’d love to have him over and Jean too naturally.”  

“Mr.Bodt! Will you?” Sam’s eyes were huge and she tried her best guilty pleading look.  

“That’s sounds really nice Sam. I’d like that. How about you, Jean?”  

“I suppose I can make time.” Jean crossed his arms and tried to act aloft about all of it. But Marco could see the small smile tugging up at his lips.  

After that, it was just a matter of cleaning up and saying good-bye. Marco wasn’t surprised when Violet shooed them away at the same time. Hugs where exchanged and Sam let out a huge yawn as she waved bye.  

As soon as the door was shut, Jean leaned forward and pressed a hard kiss to Marco’s mouth. “God, you have no idea how much I’ve been wanting to do that.”  

Marco leaned closer and softly kissed Jean’s jaw. “I think I have a pretty good idea.”  

“Come on, let’s get out of here.” They walked back to their cars and Marco pulled Jean in for a hug.  

“I wish I could spend more time with you but I’ve got work tomorrow...” Marco knew Jean would understand but he really was sorry. There would have been nothing better than to spend the night together. They didn’t have to do anything, just to be in the same room together would have been more than enough...for now. 

“My mom knows, doesn’t she?” Jean sighed.  

Marco laughed and patted Jean on the head. “Yeah, and she’s totally fine with it.”  

“I know she is. Of course she is.” Jean rolled his head back and sighed again. “I just wish I could keep _something_ a secret from her. I swear to god she’s got like a sixth sense about me and Sam.”  

“Well, she _is_ your mom.” 

“You don’t understand. It’s like she knows it before me. It’s kind of creepy.” Jean shivered. 

Marco decided it was best not to mention anything that Violet had said earlier in the kitchen. “Don’t let it get to you.” 

“Yeah but-” Jean worried at his lower lip. 

Marco was surprised to see the change in Jean. He really did care about what his mom thought, or at least he was worried that it something Marco would be creeped out with. While it certainly had been surprising, it certainly hadn’t freaked him out. It was nice to meet a family that actually took the time to understand each other so well.  

“I really don’t care. I really don’t. I care about you.” Marco hadn’t planning on saying the last part but it was true. 

“I care about you too.” Jean sounded unsure but Marco knew it wasn’t what he was saying- it was what he wasn’t saying. 

Marco kissed Jean as tenderly as he could. “There you go. Now go home and get some sleep.”  

“Yeah, okay. Night.” Jean pulled Marco in for another kiss. It was difficult to pull apart and by the time they did, Marco had to fight the urge to readjust himself in his trousers. Marco released a sigh as he turned on the engine to his Prius. It was a quieter ride home and Marco found himself to be quite pensive driving through the empty streets.  

He stayed introspective until he opened the door to his apartment and stripped down to flop down onto his bed. Marco couldn’t remember the last time he had felt so drained. He was prone to getting emotional exhausted when he allowed his mind to run in circles and this was certainly it.  

Marco went to turn over and realized he still had his glasses on. Putting them on the night stand, Marco curled up tighter into his blankets. It was cozy but it would have been better to have Jean there. _Jean._  

Whether he was in his officer’s uniform or just everyday clothes he wore them so perfectly it was almost a crime. Marco could barely imagine how nice it would be to strip Jean of every layer. Marco sighed contently and sleep soon followed. 

Marco found that he smiled more than he ever had before...and that was really saying something. The days just seemed easier and even with the slight feeling of being unsure, it wasn’t enough to burst his bubble. 

Humming to himself, Marco walked along his students as they worked on their art projects. It was only a macaroni picture but all of them were taking it very seriously. Especially Sam. She applied herself fully to whatever she did and it made Marco like her all the more.  

“Sasha, don’t eat the macaroni. Eren, don’t stick them to the table.” Marco still couldn’t believe the crazy stuff kindergartens could do. 

“Mikasa, why aren’t you working on your picture?” Marco bent down. 

“I already finished it. Armin did too.” Mikasa said with a death pan expression. “I need to watch Eren.” 

Marco fought the urge to nag at her. Because, really, there was no need too. Mikasa’s and Armin’s work was always perfect. Well, as perfect as it could be for kindergarten. Marco just nodded and stood back up to help the others. 

“Auruo, don’t put glue on Petra! That looks great, keep up the good work, Annie.” Although the project was only half-an-hour, it seemed to take forever. Marco was happy when he could send them outside for recess. He still had to make sure that they didn’t kill themselves on the jungle gym but he could breath a little easier.  

By the time school was over, Marco was ready for it to be. He didn’t feel ill exactly, more he just needed some good rest. Normally, he would do it over the weekend but it had just been too jam packed with Jean. Not that he was complaining, but Marco needed sleep.  

Marco barely got his work done before he collapsed into bed. He exchanged a few more texts with Jean and it made Marco giggle when he saw the smile face with a kiss in his text box. After he had answered in kind, Marco’s head had barely hit the pillow before he was already passed out. 

                                                                                                                     ----

Prince Marco listlessly sighed as he stared out his castle window. It was a beautiful day outside and he was trapped inside- again. Or more he should say as always. No wonder everyone thought he was ill, he never got any sun. His freckles stood in sharp contrast to his pale skin.  

It had become torture knowing that everyone else was living their lives and he was trapped inside. Whether it be studying or training or anything else that his father demanded of him. Marco was a dutiful son but sometimes he wanted more.  

What made his taste for more harder to ignore lately was his desire to talk with the new knights. A company had just arrived at Trost Castle and Marco knew that there were stories to be heard. And there was one knight in particular that Marco wanted to talk too. They had locked eyes when the 104th company had first entered the castle, but after that Marco had been too busy to seek out the knight. 

_I need to make it happen today. If there’s ever going to be some excitement in my life, I need to be the one who makes it happen._ Marco changed into his plainest clothes and messed up his hair. He knew it would be impossible to hope that everyone would ignore him but he hoped that at least a majority of them would just ignore him.  

The knights had been practicing down in the courtyard and even if his excursion out only ended with watching them spar, Marco wanted to be closer. He wanted to be able to see every strike, hear the metal on metal, smell the earth in his nostril...to just live life. 

Marco practically leap down the stairs and he thankfully managed to avoid all the servants and guards. Just stepping out of the castle felt like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. Like a magnet being pulled to another, Prince Marco found the one  knight he watched to watch most easily. 

It was mesmerizing watching Jean move with such fluidity. Marco could only dream of one day being so strong- to have such internal strength. He wasn’t weak but he was no match for a King’s knight. The others were impressive too but Marco soon discovered that he had eyes for no other. 

Jean eventually felt the eyes on him and turned in the Prince’s direction. It was like an arrow had pierced him. The first connection had been strong but it was nothing like he felt now. There was electricity in the air and Marco could practically taste it. 

The knight continued with his exercises and Marco never took his eyes off of the target of his obsession. When training finally ended, Jean turned again to the Prince’s direction. Marco only nodded minutely and it was enough to have Jean come over to him.  

“Your Highness.” Jean bowed low. 

Marco took the moment to just let his eyes truly feast on the perfect specimen of a man close up. However, he really hated to see Jean lower his head to him. No one should have to bow, cower and anything like that before him. If anything, it should be the opposite. Marco was nothing special, just his genes had deemed him so.  

“Rise.”

Jean’s eyes glanced up at Marco through long lashes. It almost made the Prince’s heart stop. Sounding came rushing back in and reality seemed to be like a dream. But it was no dream.

“Your Highness, what do you desire from me?” Jean’s hand was placed over his heart in a fist. A knight before all else, even when Marco could practically feel the need to touch him coming off in waves. 

_Desire. You have no idea what my desires are._ But that wasn’t what it was all about. Marco licked his lips and took pleasure in watching Jean’s eyes follow it. Still, he was a Prince. “I was wondering if you could spare some time to converse with me.” 

Marco knew what the answer was going to be. There was only way that a knight in the service to the King could answer. But it was the answer in his eyes that made Marco not regret his decision. “Anything you’re Highness wishes of me.”  

Jean’s eyes shone bright and eyes never wavered from Marco’s burning gaze. “This evening.”  

Marco turned around and walked away. He knew Jean was bowing in his direction from the burning in Marco’s chest.  

The 104th Rose Company was made up of a rag team of warriors. They had not shielded the fact that they were the outcasts and that it was the main reason that they had all joined together to still be able to eat and offer themselves up to fight. The King hadn’t even hesitated in allowing them into Trost. It hadn’t surprised Marco, they were strong men who deserved a second chance. Although Marco had no idea what they had done to need it.  

The Prince and Knight met in secret, even though there was no secret. Marco knew his father won’t be keen for him to talk to a knight, even less so in the middle of the night, but Marco found that he truly didn’t care. He did little for himself and for once he wanted to be selfish. It was more liberating than he would have ever thought it could be.  

Not so selfish that it would impose on Jean, just enough to wet their appetites. _And I’m salivating already._  

“You’re Highness beaconed me.”  

Marco found himself smirking at the cheekiness in Jean’s voice. The knight would never admit to it, but Marco had seen the spark in him without exchanging a word. It interested Marco and he wanted to know how such a man ticked. His inner works were a puzzle to be solved.  

“I believe I did.” Marco hid his smile before he turned around to face the light blonde knight.  

Keeping their distance, they exchanged words, that turned into pleasant conversation. Marco felt out how far Jean would allow him to take it. It was obvious that the knight was a man who liked to live dangerous but still kept his feet on the ground. The only way Marco knew how long they talked was from the ringing of the church bells on the hour.  

Jean showed no desire to leave and it kept Marco talking about things he had never shared with another person. He wasn’t the only one opening up and Marco soon learned even more about the foreign knight. It was amazing how easily they clicked together. 

“I enjoyed talking with Your Highness.” Jean’s eyes glowed bright. If he hadn’t just spent the entire night talking with him, Marco would have thought he had had a peaceful night’s rest. 

“I apologize for keeping you up till this late hour.” Marco raised his hand. Jean bent down and placed a lingering kiss on the ring on Marco’s finger.  

Marco’s spine tingled in anticipation and excitement.  

He knew his life would never be the same again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm thinking of adding another OC character. AKA a kinda (?) love interest for Sam. Just a cute transfer student or something. What you all think? So if I do, it was going to be my OC from my Auruo/Petra fic. I'll add details if you guys want me to go with it...
> 
> Um, so another trip to the museum soon and I'm thinking Sam's POV for the next chapter :D Hope you liked it!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very ‘about Sam’ chapter, I hope you don’t mind. Everyone seems fairly fond of her so...there you go. I make no apologies for the ending- none at all. 
> 
> onigiri- riceball

“I hope you’ll all give your new classmate a warm welcome. Can you give yourself a small introduction?” Mr. Bodt smiled warmly and patted the boy on the shoulder.  

He had light brown hair that was insanely curly. His eyes flashed with a smile and he gave a small wave. “Hello. I’m Ray. Nice to meet everyone.”  

The class replied, “Hello!” in perfect unison. 

Ray smiled at the warm welcome. Ray’s eyes trailed up to Mr. Bodt.  

“That was very nice, Ray. Would you like to add anything? Hobbies? Interests?” Mr. Bodt said with an encouraging nod.  

Ray scrunched up his eyebrows. “I suppose I like bugs and legos.” 

After Ray didn’t add anything else to his comment, Mr. Bodt cleared his throat. “Well, that’s very nice. Why don’t you take your seat now and we’ll begin class.” 

Ray made his way to the small round table that Sam sat at with Sasha and a couple of her other classmates. They all giggled and exchanged looks as Mr. Bodt started class. Sam found that it was nice to sit at the table that the new boy had decided to join. She wanted to talk to him but couldn’t disrupt class either. Sam wiggled in her seat and waited for the chance to talk to the new boy. 

It had been a long while since she had met anyone new and she wanted to ask what school he had gone to and if he liked Rose better.

Recess came and Sam sought out Ray. Sasha had just shrugged her shoulders at her friends persistence to go seek out the new boy. Surprisingly, she found him alone behind the play set.  

For some reason, it took Sam a minute to form the right words. “Hey...what you up too?”

Ray looked up at her. He was crouching and quickly stood up with his hands clutched before him; it looked like he had something trapped. 

“What did you catch?” Sam hoped it was something cool or gross. Both would be good too. 

Instead of answering her, Ray flung the contents of his hands at her. Sam let out a gasp as small green thing jumped at her. When Sam saw that it was a frog she let out another gasp and plucked the small frog off of her shirt. 

Ray laughed and pointed at her. “You should have seen your face!” 

Sam frowned deep enough that it made her entire face contort in anger. “How dare you! You could have hurt him! That was so mean!”

Ray’s smile fell and his eyes clouded over in confusion. “What are you talking about? What do you care anyway? Girls don’t like frogs.”

If possible, Sam’s face grew harder. “What are you talking about? Girls like frogs! I love them. Are you crazy?”

Ray’s confusion turned into awkward embarrassment. “The girls at my other school hated bugs and frogs so...”

“So you threw it at me? Why would you do that? I was trying to talk to you and be nice!” Sam was confused beyond all belief. What kind of person would be mean to someone they didn’t even know? And to throw a frog! That one small fact angered her more than him trying to scare her. 

“Um, I was just...”

“I don’t even care.” Sam stomped her foot. “I have to go put this poor froggy back so he can be with his family. And if I see you throw another frog at anyone, I’m going to punch you in the nose.” 

Ray’s eyes grew wide at the threat. Sam narrowed her eyes and then turned around to walk towards the part of the playground fence that had the lake nearest it. Sam and her friends had caught a lot of frogs in the past but they had never _thrown_ them at each other. Sam shuttered at the thought of how awful other kindergartens must be.  

Sam wanted to rant at Sasha but instead chose to swing in silence. It won’t do to talk bad about him...she had threatened him after all. Although he did deserve it. _I don’t think Jean would be too pleased with me, but I know he’d understand. I mean, how could I not want to punch him...So much for cool new friends._  

Sam sighed. It wasn’t that she didn’t think her other friends were fun, more the unknown had excited her. Everyone at Rose had been born and raised in the same town, so there was never anyone to talk to that was from somewhere far away. Sure, there were grown-ups from other towns or cities but they never talked to her seriously. 

Sam let out another sigh.  

“You want some of my cookie?” Sasha had been swinging along with her in silence. Sam looked over to see her friend giving her a worried look. 

“Thanks.” Sam didn’t even have to stop the swing, she hadn’t really been swinging anyway, and took the half of the chocolate chip cookie Sasha offered her.  

“Are some people just mean?” Sam pondered outloud. She supposed she knew the answer, Jean was a policeman after all. Still, Sam had always thought that only grown-ups were mean, like a switch that turned on or something terrible that happen when they got older.  

Although Sam had no idea what could be so horrible that could make a person so mean. Sam hadn’t been in school long enough to meet any bullies and all of her friends knew her too well too pull any stunts like Ray had. As of now, having a poor frog thrown about was the meanest thing she had ever seen.  

Sasha dug her heels in the sand and gnawed on her lower lip. “Maybe? I don’t know. I mean, everyone is different. I think everyone has some good; who can be completely bad and not be in jail?” 

Sam wanted to point out that Ray was too young to be in jail but she didn’t want to tell who had made her think about the internal struggle of good vs. bad. Instead, she settled for an agreeing nod. Because, Sasha was right. Maybe she should give Ray a second chance... 

“Jean, are all the bad guys you arrest really bad?” Sam fiddled with the seaweed that was wrapped around her onigiri. Sam hadn’t asked anyone else’s opinion but when it came to her older brother sometimes the questions just blurted themselves out.  

“I like to think so. No one likes to put someone in jail that hasn’t done anything wrong.” Jean arched one eyebrow. “What makes you ask that?” 

“Nothing...just wondering.” Sam knew she should probably tell Jean everything but by now she was too annoyed with herself for letting it gnaw at her to retell it.  

“Just remember, anything that you can tell me, you can tell Mom or Marco too. Okay?” Jean nudged her shoulder with his.  

“Yeah...” Sam smiled weakly. 

The next day was better. Sam had slept fantastically and Mom had bought her favorite cereal. With that sunny outlook, she stepped into her classroom. With one look at Mr. Bodt and Jean as they exchanged giddy smiles, Sam walked over to Ray.  

“I’m not going to punch you.” Sam stated in a matter-of-fact voice. “But if you do that again, I will tell Mr. Bodt. But I’m not a tattletale!”  

“I’m sorry.” Ray looked truly repentant. “I won’t do it again...do you really like frogs?” 

Sam tilted her head to the side. “Yeah, of course I do. Why won’t I?” 

“But they’re slimy and gross.” Ray tried to press his point.

Sam’s eyes grew wide. “So? They’re cool too. Frogs are cute. They’re tiny...who cares if they’re slimy? I like that.” 

At these words, Ray gapped at her like she had grown another head. Before Sam could ask what was wrong, the bell rang and they had to take their places. Sam tried to focus, but she found that all she could think about was wanting to talk to Ray again.  

It had been a good idea to give him a second chance and now Sam’s initial interest was peaked again. Maybe though it would be her that could give him a new point-of-view instead of the other way around. It was obvious that whoever had been his friends before had given him some wrong ideas.  

When the bell rang for recess, Ray waited for her. Sam watched with feigned interest as Eren and Armin walked past her, trying not to show how completely focused she was on the new classmate. Mikasa stopped to give her a look before following after her two friends.  

They made their way outside in silence. Finally reaching the jungle bars, Ray turned around. “Sorry. I didn’t think of hurting the frog. No one has ever said that before and I never thought of it...but you are right.”  

Sam rolled her eyes. “Duh.” 

Ray laughed and soon Sam joined him. It was a relieved laugh and a laugh that made them instant friends. They laughed until there were tears in their eyes. It made her sides hurt and any fear she might of had of Ray were extinguished. It was nice to know that it had all been a misunderstanding. 

“Do you want to go find some bugs?” Ray asked once he had finally caught his breath.  

Sam sobered up. “Only if you promise to be nice to them. If you’re going to tear off any wings or stomp on them, I want no part of it.”  

“I won’t. Scouts honor.” Ray raised up his hand and saluted her. 

A smile worked its way back on Sam’s face. “Good!” 

Together, the two of them managed to find a lizard and some ants. The ants hadn’t been too interesting but they had tickled her arm and that had made Sam giggle. Ray had kept his promise and took very good care of every bug that they watched or picked up.  

When the bell rang to signal the end of recess, Sam was beaming. Mr. Bodt smiled down at her and ruffled her hair. “I’m afraid to ask what mischief you got into to give you an expression like that.” 

Sam smiled even wider. “You haven’t seen anything yet.”  

Mr. Bodt just let out a loud laugh and shooed her in with the rest of her classmates. 

Later that week, Sam was practically bouncing out of her skin. It was time to visit the museum again and she couldn’t wait to show it to Ray. Sasha had been super nice and paired with Armin so that she could hold hands with Ray. The two of them discussed bats and if they were birds or not as they made their way down the road.  

Sam wasn’t surprised to see her brother waiting for them at the crosswalk. He winked at Sam before turning a loving look over to Mr. Bodt. It had been over a month since Mr. Bodt had first visited their house and Sam was pretty sure that they were now dating. Whenever she had tried to talk to Jean about it, he would just sputter and change the topic.  

Mr. Bodt and Jean brushed their hands together for just a second before the light changed and they started to cross the intersection. Sam pointed out the museum and Ray whistled in wonder.  

“That place is huge!” Ray seemed really impressed with the size of the museum. It wasn’t the biggest one there was, Sam had heard of the National Museum after all, but it was certainly the biggest in their town.  

They had the same tour guide from before and Sam let out a cheer with the rest of her classmates.  

“It’s so nice to see all your smiling faces again!” Ms. Zoe practically screamed and threw her hands up in the air. Mr. Rivaille, who was standing behind Ms. Zoe, rolled his eyes. Mr. Ness also joined in the yells and gave Eren a high-five. Sam found herself giggling like an idiot.  

“Are we all excited about learning about the Earth? It might not seem as exciting about dinosaurs, but we have earthquakes, volcanos and all sorts of other stuff!” Ms. Zoe turned around and beaconed them all to follow her to the small theater.  

Just like Ms. Zoe had said, the movie and displays were amazing. Sam had stared in unblinking excitement the entire time the screen had been filled with lava and destruction. Christa had started to cry but everyone else had been spellbound. Mikasa had even been completely enraptured by it.  

Now they were in another room, making volcanos and examining different types of rocks. Sam had plaster all over her hands and it was all in her fingernails- it felt fantastic. 

Ymir was giggling as she was teasing Christa by trying to put plaster on the blonde girl’s cheek. Armin and Mr. Ness chatted excitedly about rocks. Eren had somehow managed to get glue in his hair and Mr. Bodt was trying to help get it out.  

Sam turned around to the sound of Auruo making a sound like a dying cat. It was hard not to smirk when she saw Petra making goggly eyes at Mr. Rivaille and Auruo was making a face like he had just eaten a lemon. 

“That’s really interesting, Mr. Rivaille.” Petra’s eyes were dreamy as the museum assistant droned on about the layers of the earth’s crust.  

Auruo looked torn between wanting to punch Mr. Rivaille or just cry. 

Sam cocked her head to the side and started to think about that too. _What happens when there is more than one person who likes you?_ Mr. Rivaille was too old. Really old. Sam didn’t get why Petra liked him...than again she couldn’t understand a lot of stuff. Sam sighed.  

“What’s the matter?” Ray asked. He was standing next to her and had just as much paint on him as she had plaster. It made Sam want to put plaster on his nose. It was a weird thought.  

“I just don’t understand grown-ups.” 

“I’m sure you’ll understand them when your older.” Ray said smugly.  

“What? Do you really think so?” Sam wasn’t so sure. Maybe if she didn’t have Jean as a brother she would have believe it. But Jean was older and he regularly admitted when he didn’t know the answer to something. 

Sometimes Jean really didn’t act like a grown-up at all. Sam loved that about Jean...and Mr. Bodt. Sometimes they acted more like kids than even she did. 

“No, not really.” Ray shrugged. 

“Do you have any brothers or sisters?”  

“No.” 

“Do you wish you did?” Sam couldn’t imagine not having Jean around. Who would bring her secret candy? Take her to the movies? She supposed that Mr. Bodt could do it but she could have never asked him if he didn’t have a crust on her brother. It was great; like having two older brothers now.  

“I guess.” Ray started to paint again.  

Sam felt sadder than she should. It wasn’t a pleasant feeling. Sam’s insides squirmed and she fought with the urge to punch him on the shoulder or give him a hug. Looking down at her hands, Sam went with a third option.  

“Ray.”

He turned to her. There was still a bit of sadness in his eyes and Sam hated seeing it there. “You have something on your nose.” 

“Wha-” 

Sam relished the face he made when she wiped some plaster on his nose. It really was cute.  

“Alright everybody! The moment we have all been waiting for!” Ms. Zoe announced. They had just finished eating lunch and their ‘mega’ volcano had dried. Sam was a bundle of excitement in knowing that she had helped make it.  

The yells of excitement were loud enough to almost make Sam cover her ears with her hands. Armin was as close as he could possibly be to the small volcano. Ms. Zoe lowered her goggles and smiled wickedly. “Let’s begin!”  

The lights lowered and Sam leaned closer in anticipation.  

The volcano started to hiss and sputter. There were sparks and bubbles started to erupt over the top of the volcano. Even Mr. Rivaille didn’t look bored as the volcano came to life. The videos of the real thing had been cool but the small volcano in the museum made Sam’s cheeks flush with excitement.  

“Hurrah!” Eren yelled out. Soon some of the others were cheering as their volcano overflowed and continued to erupt. It made Sam want to live next to an active volcano as much as it made her not want too. Hurricanes were fun but volcanoes were amazing.  

Suddenly a hand was in her’s. Sam didn’t have to look down to know whose it was. Without giving it much thought, Sam held onto Ray’s hand tighter. There was a warm glow in her chest and she was more than happy to let it continue.  

The volcano’s eruption ended too soon. Mr. Ness gave a short speech afterwards. It was hard for them to all sit still after such a show but somehow they managed too. All too soon they were saying they were saying their good-byes.  

Sam looked between where Ray was walking away and Ms. Zoe. For some reason Sam was sure that Ms. Zoe could help her answer at least one question. 

“Ms. Zoe, can I ask you a question?” Sam felt nervous and hated the butterflies that erupted in her stomach.  

“Sure, whatever you want.” Ms. Zoe’s smile was wide and carefree. It put Sam at ease and she had no idea why she had been so nervous.  

“Do you think that girls can like bugs and other boy stuff?” Sam’s voice was low; nearly a whisper.  

“Whatever gave you the idea that bugs are ‘boy stuff’? Or that there is even ‘boy’ or ‘girl’ things?” Ms. Zoe didn’t sound like she was talking down to her but asking a valid question. Sam knew she had liked her for a reason.  

“I don’t know. I just guess people say there is so...doesn’t that make it true?”  

Ms. Zoe’s eyes flashed and she ruffled Sam’s hair. “You don’t even sound like you believe it. You should like what you like and that’s it. Bugs are not the sole property of boys. Anyone can like bugs or science or anything. And if anyone tells you differently than you let me know. I’ll set them straight.”  

“Thanks!” Impulsively, Sam hugged Ms. Zoe. The museum worker just laughed and hugged her back.  

The sun was bright outside and Sam squinted as she ran to catch up with the rest of the class. Her hand easily found Ray’s and she answered roll as Mr. Bodt called out her name.  

“Where did you go?” 

“Bathroom.” Sam said simply.  

In a blink of an eye, they were at the crosswalk. Mr. Bodt was bouncing on his heels as Jean approached them. Mr. Bodt and Jean exchanged smiles and they waited for the light to turn green. Sam had a feeling that even if it took an hour the two of them wouldn’t have minded.  

Sam wanted to tell everyone that Jean was with their amazing teacher but she had been sworn to secrecy. Normally, Sam liked keeping secrets but she didn’t like this one. It wasn’t that they weren’t allowed to be more than friends but that they didn’t want to cause any fuss for anyone.  

All to soon the light was green and they were making their way across the road. Mr. Bodt gave Jean one last fleeting look before starting to lead them across. The sun was just as bright as ever and Sam watched the leaves rustle in the breeze. Sam’s heart felt three times bigger and it was like time had stopped for just a second.  

They had one last class before leaving for the day. They all made entries into their journals and Mr. Bodt had them play a fun game with the alphabet. Eren groaned in frustration when he lost to Armin. It was no surprise that Armin usually won.  

Sam giggled at how crazy some people got at not being in first place. Sure she liked to win but it wasn’t worth getting upset about. Eren hated when he lost and always got irrationally upset. Mikasa tried to calm him and soon Eren was just mumbling in dissatisfaction.  

As they were getting to leave, Ray tapped her on the shoulder.  

“What is it?” Sam asked without looking up from putting her books into her backpack. 

“Do you want to come over to my house on the weekend to play legos?” Ray’s voice hesitated for a moment and that made Sam look up. Ray looked like he wanted to smile but wasn’t sure if he should.  

“Yeah! I’ll ask Jean.” Technically she should ask her Mom but Sam had a feeling that Jean would be the one to raise any complaints.  

Sam saw Jean talking with Mr. Bodt. Sam flashed Ray a smile before running over to her brother. She squeezed Jean’s legs and nearly made him lose his balance. “Hey squirt. What’d you want?”  

“Can I go over to Ray’s and play legos this weekend?” Sam tried to be polite as possible.  

“Is it a boy?” Jean’s face darkened and started to scan her classmates to look for this ‘Ray’.  

“Yeah, so what?” Sam frowned. She knew it wasn’t going to be easy.  

Mr. Bodt let out a soft chuckle. “Jean.” It was both playful and there was so much more being translated from the one word that Sam had any idea of. 

Jean sighed. “Okay, okay. Fine. But I’m dropping you off.”  

“Jean!” Sam whined. “Don’t do anything to embarrass me. You’re worse than Mom sometimes.” 

Mr. Bodt laughed and Jean’s face flushed red. “He can be quite embarrassing, can’t he?” 

“Marco!” Jean pursed his lips and looked like he was sulking. Mr. Bodt turned to Sam. “Don’t worry. I’ll give him a good talking to and he’ll be on his best behavior.”  

“Thanks, Mr. Bodt.”  

Sam ran back to Ray and told him the good news. They exchanged phone numbers and Sam gave him an enthusiastic wave before running over to Sasha and giving her a hug. It was hard to believe that the school day was already over. Taking Jean’s hand, the two of them left Rose kindergarten.  

Jean was oddly quiet on the way home. Sam chattered happily about the museum but Jean didn’t answer as enthusiastically as he normally did. Once they reached the house and the door was closed, Sam punched Jean on the hip.  

“Ouch! What was that for?” Jean stared down at her in confusion.  

“That’s for being a jerk face.” Sam crossed her arms and tried to look threatening.  

“Jerk face? Where did you learn that?”  

“From you.” Sam answered flatly.  

Jean made a nervous sound and scratched the back of his head. “Yeah...” 

“You know, it’s not like I want to kiss him or anything. He’s my friend. I’m not a pervert.”  

“What?!” Jean turned scarlet red and his mouth was hanging up in shock.  

“That’s what grown-ups are worried about right? But why do you care if it’s a boy. Maybe I like girls. You like boys, so what does it matter?” Sam frowned. It was a fair point. Would it have mattered if Jean hadn’t been alone with girls? No, because he liked boys.  

Jean was silent for a minute processing the information. Eventually he nodded his head in resignation. Jean crouched down and wrapped Sam up in a fierce hug. “You are way too smart for your age. And yes, you’re right. I’m sorry. Forgive me?” 

“Of course I do.” Jean was amazing but he could be stupid at times. “Can you make me a sandwich now?” 

That night, Sam fell asleep watching Soaps with her Mom. Sam’s head swam with affairs and plots; and that made her dream.  

“Marco, light of my life, blood in my veins- how was your day?” Jean put his police hat on the stand next to the front door and ran to his lovers waiting arms. 

“My breath, my very being, it was terrible without you.” Marco said dramatically as the two men embraced. They held onto each other tightly and just basked in the presence of the other.  

Jean cupped Marco’s chin in his hand and planted a gentle kiss on his lips. They pressed their lips together for a few seconds before pulling apart. Marco suddenly collapsed in his arms. Jean let out a gasp and tried to hold him up.  

“Marco! What ever could be the matter?” 

“Jean, I have to tell you something.” 

His strength returned and Marco walked away from Jean. Marco looked out the huge bay window and hung his hand. The air was thick with anticipation.  

Finally, Marco started to explain. “I’m dying. and I’m not Marco. I’m his twin brother Marcos. I had to keep you here safe while Marco continued his undercover work with the FBI. I never wanted to lie to you. But I had to keep the secret safe.” 

Marcos turned around and faced Jean with eyes that were glittering with tears. “Jean, in this last week, I have fallen madly in love you. I never wanted to hurt you. You’re the bravest, most courageous-” 

Jean let out a cry. He buried his face in his hands. “How could you do this to me!”  

“I never wanted to hurt you.” Marcos ran forward to embrace Jean. Jean flinched back and wiped the tears from his eyes.  

“Don’t touch me.” His voice was choked with emotion. “How could you do this? I knew something was wrong. You have a freckle on your nose that Marco doesn’t have.” 

“I knew you would notice!” Marcos announced grimly and played his hand on his forehead dramatically.  

“I was just blinded by my desire for Marco,” Jean paused. He clenched his hands into tight fists at his sides. “Where is he?” 

“Don’t you see? He can’t come back now. His cover would be blown.” Marcos cried.  

Jean cursed. 

“Can’t you just stay with me. You once told me you would do anything for me. I ask this of you, don’t leave me while I’m dying. Let me just pretend that I’m the one you love.” Marcos collapsed at Jean feet. He clung to Jean’s knees and sobbed.  

Jean bit down on his fist with internal confusion. What could he do? He had promised Marcos this when he thought it had been Marco. Jean felt like he was being split down the middle- what could he do? It was Marco’s brother after all. Could he keep such a promise to a liar? 

 

Next week on Titan Hill: 

“I’m pregnant.” 

Auruo shook his head in horror.  

Mr. Rivaille slapped Auruo. “You disgust me!” 

Petra sobbed, watching as her two loves fought with each other. 

Except, one was really her half brother.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Love to hear what you think :D I just love reading everyone's reviews. Thanks to anyone who offered any advice or answered my previous comments. 
> 
> Next chapter will be Marco's POV.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco's POV 
> 
> Sexy times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The blue box mac-and-cheese. Don’t hate me and if you don’t know it...YouTube! Oh, and I think someone gave me the idea for a play, so who ever did please message me and I’ll give you credit! UPDATE: It was Emily! So send her a big thank you for Jean being dressed up like a flower in the next episode. 
> 
> PS I would love to see fanart of that >

Marco tried to be nice but even _his_ patience was wearing thin after awhile. He and Jean had dropped Sam off at Ray’s over an hour ago and Jean had been on edge the entire time. He kept checking the clock and sighing. At first, Marco had thought it was cute...now it was grating on his nerves.   

“Jean, calm down. Nothing’s going to happen.” Marco tried to sound understanding but he knew there was an edge to his voice.  

Jean sighed again. “I know...I just- I’m not ready for this!”  

Despite his irritation, Marco smiled fondly. “You do realize she’s six, right? What were you doing at six?” 

Jean frowned. “I was playing with Batman and dinosaurs.” 

“Were you thinking about sex?” Marco’s voice shifted to teacher-mode.  

“No...” Jean hung his head low. He looked so small on Marco’s overstuffed couch. It tugged at Marco’s heart. “Hell, I didn’t even know what ‘sex’ was!” 

Marco held in his laugh- he knew Jean wouldn’t appreciate it if he laughed at what he considered to be a real issue. Jean would be such an overprotective Dad. Then again, he might have a more tainted view on what people were capable of being a police man. _Nah, he’s just overprotective and doesn’t know how to deal with it._  

“There you go.” Marco grabbed Jean’s hand and squeezed it. Marco’s mouth curled up in a smile and he laid one of his hands on the upper part of Jean’s thigh. “You want to know what _I’m_ thinking about?”  

Jean let out a high pitched giggle. “I bet you’re not as innocent as your students.”  

“Oh, you _know_ I’m not.” Marco rubbed his hand back and forth on Jean’s thigh. “How about we get all those thoughts of ‘sex’ off of your mind by tackling it head on.”  

Jean didn’t have a chance to reply before Marco leaned forward for a kiss. It was soft but insistent. Any words of protest or teasing died in Jean’s lips and Marco could feel when he finally just let go. Sensing that slight change, Marco deepened the kiss. Jean’s lips when slightly chapped and Marco could feel just the slightest bit of stubble on Jean’s chin.  

Jean turned his body so that he could wrap his arms around Marco. They shifted together on the couch and soon Jean was laying down with Marco on top of him. The two of them wiggled around trying to find a more comfortable position. Finally Marco’s thigh was pressed up against Jean’s crotch and one of Jean’s legs was hanging off the couch. 

Marco hummed happily as Jean’s tongue explored his mouth. Jean was always trying to discover more of him. Jean had once told him that he wanted to count every freckle and touch every part of him. Marco was totally fine with that. Well, more than fine actually. Just remembering those words made his toes tingle.  

Marco tugged at Jean’s lower lip with his teeth. Jean’s hands grabbed his ass before moving to untuck his shirt. Trailing down, Marco’s kissed along Jean’s jaw. He reached his ear and nibbled at the bottom of it. Jean let out a breathless giggle.  

“You bastard.” Jean growled low. 

Marco dragged his teeth along the sensitive skin under Jean’s ear. Jean made another strained noise as his hips shifted up to rub his crotch along Marco’s thigh. Jean pinched lightly at the soft skin on the hallow of Marco’s back.  

Marco knew he was cheating but he didn’t care. He especially knew that Jean didn’t care either. Ever since Marco had found Jean’s sweet spot on his ear, Jean had been trying to do the same...with little success. Jean pushed up Marco’s shirt until it was bunched up to his shoulders.  

He pressed his fingers lightly along Marco’s back and Marco knew Jean was tracing the freckles he had found before. Marco kissed Jean’s neck and blushed at how much attention Jean had put into even the smallest things about him. It really was sweet.  

After one finally kiss to Jean’s temple before sitting up, Marco was ready for more. Jean’s hands gripped Marco’s hips tight as Marco took off his shirt. One of Jean’s hands undid the button on Marco’s jeans. 

“My, we’re in a hurry.” Marco licked his lips as he made eye contact with Jean.  

“When am I not?” Jean looked up at him through his eyelashes. It made something tug at Marco’s bellybutton and his jeans were suddenly tighter feeling. Jean unzipped Marco’s jeans. Jean’s palm rubbed up against the exposed material of Marco’s boxers.  

“Green plaid.” Jean lazily rubbed his palm along Marco’s growing erection. “You know I love these.”  

Marco did know. That was why he always wore them when he saw Jean. The red plaid, blue plaid...Marco didn’t know what Jean had a thing for that pattern, but he would happy oblige to it. 

Jean wanted to prove just how unwilling he was to wait when he started to poke one of his fingers into the hole on the front of his boxers. Marco nearly lost his balance when one of Jean’s knuckles brushed up along his length.  

He reached out to grip the arm of the couch behind Jean’s head. “You are an evil man.”  

Jean flashed him a wicked smile before sticking another finger into his boxers, so that he could pull Marco’s cock out. Marco had thought about proposing going to the bedroom but this could work too. Definitely.  

Jean’s hand gripped him lightly and slowly his fingers pumped up and down. Marco’s erection was soon straining hard against Jean’s touch. Marco’s grip tightened on the couch and his other hand started to unbutton Jean’s shirt. Marco knew it was his ‘doing laundry’ shirt because it clashed terribly with Jean’s entire fashion sense. Not that he really had one anyway.  

Marco’s hand faltered when Jean’s used the pad of his thumb to rub along the head of Marco’s cock. The hand still on Marco’s hip tightened so that he won’t fall off the couch.  

“I’m going to fall over and crack my head open on coffee table.” Marco moaned as Jean’s thumb rubbed the pre-come all over the top of his cock. 

“Don’t be so dramatic. I got you.” To prove his point, Jean tightened his grip on Marco’s hip and pulled especially hard on his cock. Marco let out a surprised yelp and dung his feet even harder into the couch.  

Jean chuckled darkly before slowing his hand down so that his hand moved tantalizingly slow as it continued to jerk Marco off. Finally giving over completely to the fact that he was going come with all his clothes on, Marco started to rock his hips back and forth into Jean’s fist.  

Jean rubbed his crotch along Marco’s thigh and he could feel the other man’s bulge. It would have to wait though. That was Jean’s fault for being an impatient bastard. So Marco felt no guilt as the muscles in his lower abdomen started to grown tighter.  

“Jean...” Marco said in a strained voice. He had meant to say ‘If you don’t do something quick, I’m going to come all over your shirt.’ Thankfully, Jean got the gist of it. He shifted up with lighting fast speed and placing the palm of both hands on Marco’s ass he dragged him closer to his mouth.  

Marco’s fingers dug into Jean’s scalp and Jean swallowed Marco’s length. Marco fought the urge to jerk too hard into Jean’s mouth but Jean still allowed him to move his head to the pace that he wanted. Jean hummed and the pad of his thumb pressed up along Marco’s crack.  

With a strangled cry, Marco was coming in Jean’s mouth. His hips bucked up and he held Jean’s head in place as he came. Jean continued to suck until it was painful.  

Marco smacked the back of Jean’s head. “You jerk.”  

Jean smacked Marco’s ass. “You know you love it.”  

Marco bent down and kissed Jean’s forehead. “Lord help me I do.”  

Moving his way down, Marco kissed Jean’s nose, one cheek, his chin and then his neck. Their roles were reversed as Jean’s fingers started to thread through Marco’s hair as he started to undo his jeans.  

Jean’s cock was staining against his jeans and he let out a sigh as he was finally released from them. Jean’s fingers played along Marco’s neck and traced the soft, shorter hairs. Marco twirled his tongue along the head of Jean’s cock.  

“God damn! You’re so good at that.” Jean moaned. 

Jean came so quickly that Marco waited before he lifted up his head because he knew he would soon hear an apology.  

“Sorry! I swear I’m not usually...” Jean’s voice sounded muffled by his hand.  

Marco had to bit down on his lip so hard that he almost started to bleed. Since the first time they had done anything other than make-out, Jean had apologized whenever he thought he had come too fast. Which wasn’t really all that fast and considering the circumstances, Marco totally understood. But Jean still persisted in saying “Sorry!”. Marco had told him over and over that it was “All fine. Really.” but Jean couldn’t believe it for some reason. 

After Marco composed himself, he snaked back up Jean’s torso to lay his head on Jean’s shoulder. He let out a content sigh that sounded almost like a purr. “Feeling better?”  

“Yeah, yeah.” Jean laughed and Marco’s head jiggled up and down.  

“Good.” Marco tilted his head to press a kiss to Jean’s chest.  

A few days later, Marco was staring at the announcement for the coming up play. They would need a few adults, that weren’t parents, and Marco had an evil thought. Well, not evil per say, but Marco knew he was thinking up the plan he was was for a selfish reason.  

He could just see it- ‘Jean, would you dress up like a flower so that you could be in Sam’s play?’  

Marco was even tempted to recruit Sam for assistance and had to stop himself from getting up to ask her. He didn’t want to force Jean to do it...no matter how fantastic it would be. 

The afternoon, Marco couldn’t help but giggle a little when he saw Jean and imagined sunflower petals around his head.  

“Hey, Marco.” Jean titled his head to the side and smiled softly.  

Marco had to stop himself from reaching out and crushing him in a huge hug. “Hey. I’ve got something for you. Do you think you might be interested?”  

Marco handed over the flyer and Jean looked over it. Jean’s eyes got bigger and bigger. Finally he lifted his eyes to raise one eyebrow at Marco. “You have got to be kidding me.”  

“You know you want too.” Marco pursed his lips to stop from smiling too big.  

Jean rolled his eyes. “You have got-”  

“Jean! Jean! Look what I made!” Sam shouted. She was waving a piece of paper with macaroni glued all over it at Jean. He took it from her hand and chuckled. “Isn’t it great? It’s the macaroni dinosaur! Get it? If Jean wants to please me, he’s only got to cheese me.” Sam burst into a fit of giggles.  

Jean rolled his eyes again. “You’re killing me. No, really.”  

Marco elbowed his softly while laughing at Sam’s terrible joke. “Like you’re any better.” 

Jean nudged him back. “Yes I am.”  

Sam grabbed at Jean’s hand. “Can Ray come over for a snack?? _Please_...”  

“Well we can’t just kidnap him. His Mom might wonder where he went.”  

“Why? You’re a police man. That makes it fine.” Sam gave Jean a look like he was being purposely dense.  


“Yeah, Omawari-san. Can’t you just kidnap people?” Marco eye’s danced and he was pleased to see a blush creep up on Jean’s cheeks. It was because Marco knew Jean heard the silent message of ‘You can kidnap me anytime.’  

“You two.” Jean mused up Sam’s hair. “No, just because I have a police uniform doesn’t mean I can kidnap people. How about tomorrow after Mom calls Ray’s parents and asked for permission.”  

Sam bunched up her eyebrows and looked put out. “Fine.”  

She stalked off to go find Ray and give him the bad news. “I swear I wasn’t that impulsive as a kid.” 

“I think you’re making up for it now.”  

Jean just gave Marco a pained look. “Haha. I’m surrounded by comedians.”  

That night, Jean and Marco were sitting on the floor of Marco’s apartment categorizing all the materials that had been stored in one of his closets. It was an explosion of loose cloth, glitter, colored paper and other knick-knacks. Jean took a bit of ribbon and tied it around Marco’s neck. 

“How can you have so much crap?”  

“Crap? This isn’t crap. School supplies can get expensive! I have to save extra materials from every school year. Saves me a lot of money in the long run.” Marco kissed Jean’s cheek.  

“Why? Can’t you just get the school to buy you anything you need?” Jean asked while twirling around another bit of ribbon. 

Marco laughed. “In a perfect world. Do realize all the fanfare I have to go through to get a few pairs of scissors? I feel like I’m killing the rainforest with all the paperwork I have to do. No, this is easier.”  

“Yeah, I suppose I usually do end up getting my own supplies at the office because it was just easier.” Jean said thoughtfully. 

“Yep, so I want to get any extra stuff I can for the outfits before the school has to buy any supplies.” Marco smiled when he found a sharper. He never knew he could be so happy over something so little but Armin had lost his yesterday thus making it just what Marco needed. It was always best to have a few extra things laying around the classroom. Marco put it aside to place in his school bag later.   

Dinner was pizza and Marco had almost died of embarrassment when he had opened the door for the deliver man. The man had eyed him oddly and only after he had closed the door did Marco remember he had a ribbon tied around his neck.  

Jean had laughed so hard he choked. Marco took the pizza boxes and sat on the couch. “You can’t have any now.”  

Jean got up from the floor and crowded into Marco’s space. He tried to take a bite from Marco’s piece of pizza. Instead of getting any, he got sauce on his nose. Marco laughed and handed him one of the pizza boxes.  

They ate hungrily and Jean got up to get them drinks. Marco put the empty box on the coffee table and tried to muster the energy to get back to sorting through all the crap on the living room floor. _Look at all this crap I’m going to have to shove back into the closet. Fuck._  

Marco nudged Jean with his foot. “You’re a bad influence. If I’m not careful, I’m going to cuss in front of the kids.”  

Jean laughed and took Marco’s foot in his hand to massage it absentmindedly. “You should have heard the first time Sam cursed. She said ‘Shit!’. Mom was horrified and I tried to look as innocent as I could. Although Mom knew it was my fault anyway and threatened me within an inch of my life.  

“There’s only been a handful of times where I’ve had to call parents because of language. It’s so hard to make them see the point that six year olds shouldn’t be cursing like sailors.” Marco sighed.  

“I have to admit it was funny at first but then I just felt guilty. Hadn’t really thought about it at first but they absorb everything like sponges. I feel like Sam is a fucking parrot and just waiting to get me in trouble.” Jean started to mumble after he realized he had cursed. “You should have heard me a few years ago.”  

Marco smiled affectionately. “I bet you could have made my ears feel embarrassed for you.”  

Jean started to tickle Marco’s foot in retaliation. Marco batted at Jean’s hand but he held on tight as he made Marco laugh harder. “Stop! Jean-” Marco tried to protest but it dissolved into giggles.  

Only when Marco nearly fell off the couch did Jean stop. Marco wiped the tears from his eyes and reached out to smack at Jean. “You better watch out.” It was an empty threat but he had to try anyway. Damn Jean and his ability to turn off being tickled. It drove Marco crazy.  

Marco weaved his way around the small tables as he watched everyone working on their math sheets. Armin was already done and Marco had handed him another sheet that had problems for first graders. Mikasa was done almost as quickly. Marco knew that he would need to start making two copies instead of one.  

Everyone else was still working diligently on their sheets. Sasha kept spacing out and Marco caught Sam doing the same. Marco couldn’t really blame them. It’s hard to focus when you’re five but it can be nearly impossible to focus on something that was slightly not interesting and could make your brain hurt. 

Marco would much rather be finger painting with them but some work needed to get done throughout the day. _I wonder what Jean is up too...I’ll have to message him and see if he wants beef or chicken for dinner. Do I still have any carrots? Um, I might need some potatoes too...should have checked before I went to work._

He had always been sort of a homemaker, but after meeting Jean he found that he always worried about whether Jean was eating well, sleeping okay and just a million small little things. Marco just didn’t want to turn into a nagging wife.  

_Nagging husband. Nagging boyfriend? Maybe I shouldn’t worry so much..._ But that didn’t make him _want_ to stop thinking about it. He _liked_ making sure that Jean was comfortable, happy and well feed. Marco wanted to provide those things for the person he loved. 

_The person I love..._

Marco had been sure he had fell in love with Jean long before they had even exchanged names. There had been a pull about Jean and Marco had been powerless to stop that pull from the very beginning. They just fit so well together and Marco knew he would have to be a fool to tell himself otherwise.  

It had always been any easy thing for Marco Bodt to grow emotionally attached. His heart was on his sleeve and no matter how many times it had gotten broken, it was difficult for him not to want to scream his feelings from the nearest rooftop. Jean was different though and Marco was afraid that his bluntness would freak him out. Plus this was special and he didn’t want to do a single thing to screw it up.  

They had been dating for over five months. Marco was smart enough to know that that really wasn’t that long. And yet for how long he had had feelings for Jean (at least a year or more) nothing seemed like ‘too soon’.  

Even though Marco knew that Jean won’t run away if Marco spoke what he really felt it was more the thought of Jean not being able to say the same or feeling pressured. But than again, it felt cruel to just _wait_ for Jean to say ‘I love you’ first. Marco didn’t want to be petty. 

But...that didn’t make confessing any easier. Marco hated the word ‘confessing’. It sounded like he should feel guilty about it. You ‘confessed’ to breaking a vase or to lying, not being in love with someone. Still.... 

“Mr. Bodt!”  

Marco was knocked out of his thoughts when Eren called his name. He pressed his glasses up as he walked over to the small boy and tried to shake the thoughts from his head. He was just going around in circles and solving nothing- and yet he was sure that it wasn’t going to end.  

Marco sighed. He was finishing up for the day and surrounded by paperwork. It was amazing how a kindergarten teacher could get bogged down with classwork that needed to get graded. After packing up for the day, Marco drove back to his apartment. It was nice to know that Jean would be there. They had exchanged keys the week before and Marco loved giving Jean that extra access into his life- the trust that went along with it.   

Hell, he wanted to ask Jean to move in. _There I go cursing again._ Marco shook his head and chuckled to himself. He hoped that Jean had picked up some good traits from him. _I wonder if Jean has picked up any small things from my behavior...Heee, maybe he finger paints at home now._  

Marco took a moment to imagine Jean’s hands covered in paint. Then it took a different turn as Marco started to think about those paint covered hands all over his body. Red, yellow and green strips along his back and legs as Jean dragged his fingers all over him. Swirling at the base of his neck and trailing up his cheek. 

Marco shook his head as the doors of the elevator opened. _I think Jean has gotten to me more than I thought._ Opening the door to their apartment, Marco smelled a pleasant aroma flooding over him.  

“Jean, I’m home.” Marco knew Jean knew, but it was still nice to call out and know there would be an answer back.   

“Welcome back! Come here and taste this.” Jean called from the couch.  

Marco dropped his bag and took off his jacket. As he had his way to the small kitchen the smell grew stronger. Jean was standing in front of the stove with Marco’s apron on. He had a spoon to his mouth and was blowing on it.  

Marco walked over and eyed the pot in mock worry. Jean laughed and kissed Marco on the cheek. “I promise it’s not poisoned. Now open your mouth.”  

“Well nice to see you too. My day was lovely, how was yours?” Marco kissed Jean’s temple. There was just the slightest bit of sweat and Marco licked his lips. The taste of salt was strong on his tongue. _I’d much rather taste test you._  

Jean nearly shoved the spoon in his face and Marco finally opened his mouth. It was much better than Marco had been expecting. There was a bit too much of a tomato paste taste to it but overall Marco was impressed. Especially since this was the first time Marco had seen him cook anything other than cup ramen.  

It was really stupid the way it warmed Marco’s heart. Incredibly idiotic the way he wanted to kiss Jean all over for such a small gesture. Completely insane for the way that he wanted to declare his undying love for the other man. How simple it seemed to just say ‘I love you and your mildly pleasing spaghetti sauce’.  

“Not too bad.” Marco said nonchalantly. Jean huffed in mild irritation and Marco was just glad that he hadn’t been found out. _That was too close._ Marco hoped he won’t take up talking in his sleep anytime soon.  

“Not too bad?” Jean gave Marco a critical look. “You know I can take my mediocre cooking skills elsewhere.”  

Marco smiled but he tried not to smile as big as he wanted too. Even still, Jean gave him a weird look. “You look constipated.”  

Marco turned beet red. He was mostly used to Jean’s often crass nature but there were still times where he was caught off guard. Realizing what he had said, Jean turned his own shade of red and let out an awkward cough.  

“Yes, um, so, anyways...why don’t you put all your stuff away and I’ll bring you out some tea.”  

Marco just nodded and walked out off the kitchen still slightly stunned. By the time Jean brought him out his tea, Marco could look Jean in the eye again. The tea was perfect and Marco had sure to tell Jean so. The other man just mumbled a quick ‘thanks’ before retreating back into the kitchen. Marco smiled to himself as he took another sip of tea.  

Dinner was better than Marco had been expecting. Once the sauce had simmered for a bit the flavor had really come out. They cleaned up the kitchen and were soon sitting on the couch spacing out to the evening news. Marco didn’t care about it, but Jean considered it a duty (as a police officer!) to be up on current events. 

All to soon the news was being ignored for some after dinner snuggling and kissing. Marco made no complaints as Jean deepened the kisses and they made their way from the couch to the bedroom. Marco didn’t mind the couch but the bed was the better option. They did have a whole apartment to themselves after all.  

Clothes were soon scattered around the room and Marco moaned as Jean’s fingers trailed along the elastic of his boxer shorts. Ever in teasing fashion, Jean took a moment to rub his palm along Marco’s erection. It was hard to keep his balance and Marco reached out to hold onto Jean’s forearms.  

“God, you terrible man.” Marco half-teased, half-groaned as Jean continued to lazily stroke him over his boxers.  

“I’m about to get a whole bunch worse.” Jean leaned over and bit at Marco’s freckle covered shoulder. 

Marco’s fingers dug into Jean’s forearm as he continued to nib and suck at his shoulder. Jean was always considerate, and even though he liked to leave marks, he never left them where the kids might see them. It won’t do to have a kindergarten teacher covered in hickeys.  

Hands continued to grope and mercifully Jean finally rid Marco of the last article of clothing. They didn’t so much ‘tumble’ into bed as they nearly crashed into it. Marco had already put aside new bed money after a few such crash landings. Jean scooted them up until they were in the middle of the bed.  

Marco felt his entire body light up as Jean started to make his way down- kissing his chin, neck and then stopping to take one nipple in his mouth. Jean was a tease and his tongue was no exception. He sucked and brushed his teeth along one of Marco’s nipples as the other was gently tugged at with his other hand.  

Their neighbor's had never complained about the noise, but whenever Jean did _that_ with his tongue, Marco just knew even the neighboring building could hear him groaning. When they had first gone this far, Marco had nearly bit his lower lip raw trying to keep all his noises muffled. But Jean would have none of that, so ever since Marco had gone ‘fuck it’ and let every moan, gasp and purely sexual sounds escape his mouth. It was incredibly freeing and Marco wondered how he had ever survived sex before.  

Because sex with Jean was like nothing he had ever experienced. It was toe curling, fingernail biting, spine tingling roller coaster of sexual pleasures. Marco wondered when sex with Jean could ever become ‘boring’. The word almost made Marco want to laugh. Nothing about Jean was boring.  

Jean’s mouth continued to its way down pass Marco’s nipple to press open kisses down to his belly button. There was only a soft trail of hair under his belly button- but Jean loved nuzzling his nose onto it. He said it was the spot that smelled the most ‘Marco’. Marco thought the most Jean smelling spot was behind Jean’s ear. Marco could spend hours breathing it in. The smell of shampoo, cologne and sweat that mixed in just the right amounts.  

Marco lifted his legs and tried not to spread them out too widely. But still it was a tough temptation to resist as Jean’s breath made his cock twitch as it warmed his skin. Jean’s tongue licked quickly up the side and before Marco could even begin to compute what was going on, Jean had taken him fully into his mouth. Marco shut his eyes and his hands darted up to pull at Jean’s hair.  

Jean’s head bobbed up and down. Marco started to rock his hips to the motion. It was a simple rhythm but enough to bring Marco to the brink...it always was. Jean had a magic tongue and Marco was happy to experience it in all the ways it wanted to communicate with him. Tasting his skin, mingling with his mouth or draining him of every drop he was worth- Jean’s tongue knew no equal.  

All too soon, Jean was pulling away and went to kissing Marco’s hip. He dragged his teeth along the sensitive skin there and Marco allowed the groan that had been building up to spill from his lips. 

“Let me.”  

Marco pulled gently on Jean’s hair and took his hand away to reach for the small tube of lube on the nightstand. It was almost empty and for some reason that made Marco feel slightly warmer. That same bottle had been virtually untouched for so long it was amazing to think what they had done with it in just a few short months.  

Jean took the bottle from him and leaned forward to press a kiss to the side of Marco’s mouth. He opened the tube with one hand and let the liquid drip into his other open palm and down his first few fingers. He kept eye contact with Marco and it made a shiver run down his spine. 

They fucked but not as often as they would have liked. But both of them had work and sometimes it was just too uncomfortable the next day, so many times it was only when they both had the next day off. Marco didn’t like it that way but he knew Jean didn’t like it either.  

Marco closed his eyes again as Jean shifted him up so that one leg was far out to one side and the other was hanging over Jean’s shoulder. There was only a little bit of light coming into the room from the lights from outside but Marco still felt completely exposed. Marco bit his lower lip a little harder.  

The liquid was cool but it didn’t stay that way for long as Jean glide his two fingers up and down up to Marco’s balls and then down again. He started to linger around his hole and only the tip of one finger pressed harder. 

“Shit.”

“My, what a mouth we have.” Jean teased as he pressed his finger in a little harder. Marco wiggled his butt down and took more of Jean’s finger inside him. “And so impatient too.” 

Marco made a whining sound in reply. Jean leaned down and took Marco’s lips as he let the fingertip of a second finger glide into Marco’s waiting heat.  

Marco’s curled his toes and nearly kneed Jean on the side of his face as his fingers began to work their way in and out. Even though he didn’t want him too, Jean moved away so he could breath easier. No matter how much he wanted to, he could only stay in that position for so long.  

Marco let his hand trail down and fumbled with Jean’s erection as he continued to stretch him out. Marco moaned in frustration and Jean laughed deep in his throat. “So impatient.”  

Even though he wanted to give a witty come back, Marco found it hard to talk as Jean started to work his fingers even faster. Coherent thoughts got scrambled and Marco pressed his eyes together even tighter. He needed to relax his breathing and let his muscles loosen. 

“Don’t tense up, Marco.” Jean turned his head and kissed Marco’s leg. “Do you need me to stop?”  

“No!” The words cut through the fog Marco had been floating in. “I’m fine...I just-” 

“I know.” Jean pressed another kiss to Marco’s leg. “I know. Just relax. I’ve got you.”  

 _I know._ But Marco couldn’t bring himself to say the words. It was amazing that they could perform the most intimate action two people could do with each other and he still found it impossible to express all his emotions.  

Marco first loosened his arms and then worked his way down to his legs and then back up to his groin. He tried to make himself feel weightless and soon there was only pleasure surging through him. When a third finger was able to move into him effortlessly, Jean took them out. 

Marco’s hand wondered down to the bed sheet and gripped it as Jean slowly began to slide inside him. They stayed still and Jean whispered nonsense as his hands trailed all along Marco’s lower body. He waited until Marco began to move and even then Jean waited until Marco pulled on his arm.  

Jean gently shook Marco’s leg off of his shoulder so that he could lean down. Marco wrapped his legs behind Jean and his arms soon followed. He clung onto Jean as the other man started to move faster. They kissed but the connection was soon lost as they began to breath harder. 

Marco could taste Jean’s sweat and spit in his mouth. It was a now familiar combination and Marco ran his lips over Jean’s skin to taste more of the salt there. “God, yes.”  

“You feel fantastic.” Jean groaned as he thrust up hard. 

Marco let out a small cry and tightened his limbs around Jean. The hand that had been tracing along Marco’s middle moved down to take Marco in hand. Marco breathed in sharp through his teeth. It almost hurt he was so sensitive and Marco could feel the pre-come spreading along his cock as Jean worked his fingers over it.  

That was enough to finally tip him over the edge. Marco cried out as he came all over Jean’s hand and his own chest. Jean called out Marco’s name once as he began to come. Marco’s body had tensed during his orgasm and as the last of it flowed through his body, he nearly collapsed onto the bed. He unwrapped his legs and dragged Jean down for a kiss.  

It was sloppy but that didn’t matter as Jean hugged Marco tight. They lay like that for a moment before Jean got up to grab a wash cloth from the bathroom. Marco hummed contently to himself as Jean cleaned him up. Jean leaned forward for another kiss before walking back to the bathroom and throwing the soiled cloth in the bathtub.  

Jean crawled over on the bed and collapsed at Marco’s side. They kissed lazily together as the after glow still enveloped them. It was contentment at its finest and Marco lived for moments like these.  

“I’ll make french toast tomorrow too.” Jean said as he laid his head on Marco’s shoulder.  

Marco brushed back Jean’s sweat slick bangs. “You don’t have too.” 

“I want too.” Jean let out a small yawn. “I’m going to show you that I can cook. Not fantastically but I can take care of myself.”  

“Idiot.” _You don’t have to do that. I can do that for you now. Let me do this for you. I want to be able to provide for you._  

“You always know the right thing to say.” Jean teased as his fingertips began to lightly press down on different freckles he found on Marco’s chest. It made Marco’s chest burn with emotions that he couldn’t voice.  

Soon Jean’s breathing slowed down and his heartbeat followed. His limbs turned soft and Marco could feel him falling asleep right on top of him. Marco let out a sigh of contentment and wrapped his arm just a little bit tighter around Jean.  

“You know I love you, right?” Marco said softly as he brushed Jean’s bangs from his forehead. He knew that it wasn’t the smartest thing to be doing but what was he suppose to do? If he didn’t at least whisper it his heart would implode. This was better than nothing. Or at least Marco tried to convince himself of that as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jean's POV for the next chapter. Emotions, the play and some cute scenes with Sam await you in the last chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No real excuse for taking so long...I just get like this at times. I do apologize and hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Anpanman is a Japanese super hero for little kids. It's like the cutest thing ever.

“Just confess, dude.” Connie shook his head and huffed. “You’re acting like an unstable hormonal teenager. Jean, you’re already banging, what more evidence do you want?”

Jean wished the floor would just open up and swallow him. It had been almost a week since Marco had said “I love you” and it was playing endlessly in a loop in his head. That wasn’t a _bad_ thing...it was more the guilt that was accompanying it because he _hadn’t_ answered Marco back!  


Why?! Why hadn’t he said the three words as soon as Marco had. Because he had been too shocked and then once his brain had realigned itself Marco had fallen asleep. If he had woken Marco up to tell him, it would just be awkward. So Jean had convinced himself to just say it in the morning.

But then the words had gotten stuck in his throat and as soon as he had said “Good Morning” instead of “I love you too” the entire spell was broken. Now Jean felt like he would have to explain _why_ he hadn’t said it before and then Marco would be sad and-

“Jean, seriously man. You’re going to blow a fuse if you think about this any harder.” Connie laid a comforting hand on Jean’s shoulder. “Just do it while you’re giving it to him, I’m sure Marco would be thrilled.”

Jean groaned and buried his face in his hands. “I don’t know why I tell you anything.”

“Because I set you straight. I speak the truth and only the truth.”

Thankfully the phone began to ring and Connie moved to his own desk to answer it. Jean sighed again and tried to get his paperwork started. His stomach grumbled and Jean was reminded of the fact that he had skipped lunch. Even food had become unappealing as Jean’s mind ran in hectic circles.

He had to decide something soon. It made his palms sweaty just thinking about it.

“If you don’t want to be the sunflower I’m not going to make you.”

Jean blinked the sleep out of his eyes. He was draped over the couch with his head on Marco’s lap. It must have been the tenth time he had sighed that hour. It was just- Marco was so sweet and so comfortable, and loving...and he should have a boyfriend who wasn’t afraid to voice their emotions.

He knew Marco would be happy if he said it. But than that added pressure to him and now just the simple act of watching the news together was stressing him out.

“...Um, Jean?” Marco’s voice was timid and he had stopped running his hand through Jean’s hair.

Jean realized he had never answered Marco’s question. “No, that’s not it.”

“What’s wrong? You’ve seemed a little down lately.” Marco’s voice was soft and reassuring. It made Jean feel even more guilty.

“It’s nothing.” Jean knew his answer was clipped but if he said anything else he was afraid his voice was going to crack and he was going to do something stupid.

“If you need anything, you know-”

Jean sat up so fast he almost smacked into Marco’s chin. Marco’s eyes were wide with surprise. “Wha-?”

They stared at each other, both confused but for different reasons.

“That’s not what I-” Jean growled and ruffled his hair in irritation. “I’m tired. I’m going to bed.”

Jean stood up and shuffled into their bedroom. He didn’t give Marco even the chance to kiss him good night. Jean collapsed onto their bed and curled up into a ball after throwing the covers up. Sighing again, Jean wished he could actually say what he meant. His entire body was trying to turn him back so that he could apologize, but Jean refused to listen to it.

“God, I am so emotionally constipated...” Jean groaned softly to himself as he closed his eyes. He had just made everything a billion times worse.

Jean was a coward and pretended to not wake up when Marco got up and dressed for work. He pretended to not feel it when Marco kissed him on the top of the head when he left. When Jean finally dragged himself out of his bed, he wanted to collapse on the floor and have a very long pity party. A sad, emotional party where he could wallow in how pathetic he was- yeah, it was going to be a long day.

Picking Sam up had never been such a painful experience. The whole classroom seemed to be thick with tension and from the look in Sam’s eyes, Jean knew he was in trouble...lots of trouble.

She grabbed his hand and practically dragged him out of the classroom. Jean caught Ray’s eyes and he gave Jean a sympathetic look- he was so screwed. Jean allowed Sam to pull him down the sidewalk only hoping that she would wait to make a scene until after they got home.

Sam did wait, but once the door was closed her frown deepened and she crossed her hands over he chest. Jean stood silently with his head bowed. He was going to hate hearing what she was going to say but he deserved to hear every word of it.

“Mr. Bodt was so sad today.”

Jean felt his chest break in half at the few sadly spoken words. Jean had been a jack ass plenty in his life but he had never felt _this_ low. It was terrible. Jean waited for more but all Sam did was take his hand.

They stood in silence for a moment. Sam squeezed her older brother’s hand reassuringly.

“Do you not love him now?” Sam’s voice was barely above a whisper and Jean knew Sam had been thinking about it all day. It was the final dagger in Jean’s already weak heart. He fell to his knees and pulled his baby sister into a fierce hug.

Her arms wrapped around him and Jean struggled not to cry. “No, nothing like. In fact, it’s about the farthest from the truth that you can get.”

“Then why was he so sad today?” Sam’s whispered fiercely in Jean’s ear.

Jean bit down on his lower lip. How truthful should he be? Sam was five and not his shrink. Still, she understood them both and although he won’t go into all the details, it seemed like she deserved to know.

“I let myself get stressed about something and I snapped at Marco.” Jean said as he gently rubbed circles on Sam’s back.

Sam pulled away, her eyes wide. “You bit him?”

Jean’s eyes narrowed in confusion. Sam continued to look at him in absolute horror. Finally, Jean let out a huff of a laugh. “No, I mean I got mad at him when it wasn’t his fault. Then I wasn’t smart enough to apologize.”

“You always said apologizing doesn’t make you weak but stronger.” Sam tilted her head to the side and crossed her arms.

“Yeah, I did, didn’t I?” It was hard getting a dose of his own ‘wisdom’ from Sam. It was easy to dole out the advice, but it was certainly harder to follow it. _I really have made a huge mess over the smallest thing._ Telling Marco he loved him wasn’t ‘small’, but it had become a huge monster that should have never been.

Jean nodded. “Thanks. I needed to hear that.”

“Does that mean you’re going to say ‘sorry’?” Sam eyed him and Jean was reminded of his Mom. He had to press his lips together in an effort not to laugh. Sam was being serious and so Jean needed to treat her with respect. He had learned after working with kids at the Koban that kids sometimes needed it even more than adults. Plus she was being more mature than him at the moment.

“I was going to ask for a snack...but you should go say ‘sorry’ now. That’s more-” Sam’s eyes screwed up and her eyes looked up, grasping for the word.

“Important?” Jean supplied helpfully.

“Yes, that.” With one final hug, Sam took off her backpack and ran into the house. After she turned the corner into the kitchen, her head popped back out. “Bye! Love you!”

“Love you too.” The words came easily and it made Jean’s heart lighter. When he said those few words to a person he really cared for it wasn’t hard to say them at all. Especially when he knew it was a person who really meant what they were saying.

Jean let out a steadying breath before he opened up the door to their apartment. Even though he knew it would all work out, that didn’t mean it made it any easier. Marco was on the floor of the living room papers scattered all around him. His glasses were on the very tip of his nose, and when he snapped his head up to look at Jean, they almost fell off.

“Hey.” There was a hesitant smile on Marco’s face and Jean hated knowing he had been the one to put Marco into such an unsure mood.

“First of all, I’m sorry.” Jean maneuvered his way around the papers and crouched down so that he could give Marco a crushing hug.

Marco made a squeaking noise as Jean hugged him even harder. Pulling away, Jean placed a quick kiss to the side of Marco’s surprised mouth. Jean pressed their foreheads together. “I was a real ass and you did nothing to make me act in such a mean way. And even if you _had,_ that still doesn’t give me an excuse to hurt your feelings or ruin your day.”

Marco’s eyes soften. The hesitant smile turned into a real one. “Thank you.”

Jean knew he could leave it at that. Marco would accept his apology and not ask for more. He trusted Jean and that mattered more to him than anything else. And Marco deserved to know how he felt too.

“The reason is,” Jean took a deep breath. “I love you.”

“Huh?” Marco’s eyebrows bunched together and he looked totally confused.

Jean laughed. “I still managed to fuck it up. I heard you, I should have said something then, and I let it get to me and I was an ass...So, basically, I love you too.”

Marco launched into his arms and a flurry of loose-leaf papers flew up as Jean smackedhard onto the floor. Jean could barely catch his breath as Marco started to kiss him senseless.

Marco was persist with his kisses and they steadily grew deeper; as if he tried to be swallowing Jean whole. Jean, finally regaining his wits, wrapped his legs and arms around his wonderful, loving, forgiving boyfriend. _God, what did I do to deserve to be so happy?_ It was so cheesy and it just made Jean want Marco more.

“You’re wearing too many clothes.” Jean breathed when Marco started to kiss his way down Jean’s jaw.

“I love you.” Marco whispered into Jean’s ear.

Jean’s entire body shivered. They’re frantic movements slowed and they held onto each other, just basking in the presence of the other person. Marco’s lips were soft as the pressed kisses along Jean’s temple and the sensitive spot under his ear.

“Don’t ever feel like you can’t talk to me. I want you to feel comfortable telling me whatever you want- whether it be good or bad. I hate not knowing what your thinking.” Marco shifted so that he laid at Jean’s right side.

Jean turned his head and kissed Marco’s nose. “I can’t say that I won’t but I can promise that I’ll try my hardest not to act like an emotionally stunted teenager ever again.”

Marco laughed. “That works too. And I promise not to feel like I can’t tell you how I honestly feel too.”

“Good.” Jean knew his eyes were glossy as he looked into Marco’s own shining eyes. “So what’s the plan for dinner?”

“Let’s just order something. I’m too drained to bother with cooking. And I don’t want you as far away as the kitchen.” Marco latched onto Jean’s side a little tighter. “I’m feeling exceptionally needy today.”

“I couldn’t agree more.”

They laid like that for a while longer. Just hearing Marco breathing, the feel of his chest as it expanded with air, basking in the glow of being their together made the stress from the last few days melt away. Eventually, Jean’s stomach started to growl.

“Pepperoni?” Jean’s voice was thick from nearly falling asleep.

“Ham and Pineapple.”

“Our own pizzas and a side of cheese sticks?”

“Perfect.”

“Now where are we ordering from?” Marco asked.

Jean shrugged his shoulders. “Don’t care. Just so long as you do it. I can’t face even the pizza guy right now.”

Marco giggled. “I understand.”

For the next few days, Jean was ridiculously happy. He couldn’t believe how happy Marco made him. Everyday was an explosion of rainbows and kittens. Okay, maybe not that far but he was pretty sure it was disgusting for anyone else to watch the hearts that would grow in his eyes anytime he thought of Marco. Jean found that he would just start humming at the most random times at work and it was always the cheesiest of love songs.

Connie just shook his head and sighed in mock exasperation. “All right. I get it. You’re happy to the point that it’s disgusting. Can you stop walking around with that stupid smile on your face now? Every time I see it, I’m forced to remember the fact I’m single.”

Jean smiled wider. “It is disgusting, isn’t it? I haven’t been this happy since...” Jean paused for a moment and thought about when he had really been this happy. “I suppose since I found out Marco liked me back.”  
  
Connie snorted. “Really, dude? Don’t you dare start writing poetry or composing love songs. Why don’t you just marry him?”

Jean knew Connie was only joking but it struck a cord with him. “Marry him?”

Cocking up an eyebrow, Connie asked, “Don’t tell me you’ve never thought of it?”

Jean licked his lips and looked up at the ceiling. “I don’t know. I mean, we haven’t even been dating for a year...”

“So? When you know, you know. I can’t imagine you being anymore happy with another person.” Connie shrugged. “Then again the longest relationship I have had is with my right hand.”

Jean tried to squish that mental image. Still, Connie did have a point in his ramblings. “I have to wait until Sam isn’t in his class...”

Connie cocked his head to the side. “And that’s over when? Like a few months? You’re getting ready for the Spring play already. You do remember that the school year is over in May, right?”

Jean stayed silent.

Connie’s face took on a serious note and he patted Jean’s shoulder. “I’m not saying you _have_ to marry him or anything like that...I suppose- Look, I just don’t want you to get all confused again, all right? You’re a good guy and I’m sure Marco is even better. I’m just saying, don’t let something stupid ruin that.”

Jean looked down at the papers on his desk. His hand came up and placed a quick squeeze over the hand on his shoulder. “Thanks.”

Connie took his hand away and cleared his throat. “Well, I can be pretty smart when it comes to this sort of thing.”

“Is that why you’re single?”

“Shut up.”

And with that the seed had been planted and for the rest of the day all Jean could think about was how handsome Marco would look in a tuxedo. And how thrilling it would be to have a ring on his finger and for the matching one to be on Marco’s left hand. To know that they would belong to each other for the rest of their lives made Jean’s chest constrict in the best way possible. 

“Shit.” Jean whispered to himself. He really did want to get married. Boy, was he in trouble.

“You have got to be kidding me?” Jean stood in the middle of their apartment dressed green overalls. He had a green turtleneck on and even green gloves. That wasn’t the part that was embarrassing- No, that was the wide sunflower petals surrounding his face.

Marco bit at his lower lip trying to keep in his giggles. “You look beautiful. Like a blossoming flower.”

Unable to stop himself, Marco hugged his stomach and burst into a fit of laughter. Jean rolled his eyes and tried to remember why the hell he had ever promised to help Marco was his school play.

It was one thing to have Marco laughing at him, it was another to know that the entire student body and all of their parents were going to have a chance to laugh at him a week from now. His one solace was knowing that Marco was going to dress up as a rabbit. Jean had yet to see the costume but Sam had reassured him that it was a thing to behold. However, Jean was sure he would just look stupidly adorable with his freckles, glasses and a pair of rabbit ears.

They were having dress rehearsal in a few days and Jean hoped to get all of his laughter out at Marco then...and most of his mortification. The one bright side was already being in a relationship so he didn’t have to worry about trying to look ‘cool’ for anyone. For christ’s sakes, it was his boyfriend making him do it to him in the first place.

“Maybe you could use it as a Halloween custom when we take Sam out trick-or-treating.” Marco managed to say through the last of his laughter.

“Ha-ha. You crack me up.” Jean shrugged. “If anything, I could be Luigi.” That thought made Jean smile evilly. “I suppose that means you would have to be Princess Peach.”

Marco’s laughter stopped and he shook his head. “There are two things wrong with that sentence. Number one- Luigi dated Princess Daisy not Peach. Number two- I would be Mario.”

Jean snorted. “I suppose ‘Marco’ and ‘Mario’ are enough alike. Except that would just be incest. How about you be Yoshi?”

“What, bestiality sounds better to you?”

Jean laughed and the petals around his face shook. “That- I have no idea what to say to that...I think I’ve been a bad influence on you!”

“Maybe.” Marco smiled wickedly. “I must admit I do like speaking my mind more than before. I feel like I can be more open.”

They shared a knowing look. They both knew what it was like to be in a relationship where they were constantly walking on egg shells. 

Jean took the flower petals off. “Thank god I won’t ever have to do this again.”

“Believe it or not the more you do it the less you care. I remember my first year...” Marco turned a nice shade of red. “I was Anpanman. It was terrible.”

Through his laughter, Jean gasped out. “I bet you were adorable.”

Marco frowned. “I was fresh out of college and single. Do you think I wanted to be adorable? After that I knew I was going to be single forever.”

“Aww, don’t say that.” Jean let his laughter pitter off. “You shouldn’t be so hard on yourself.”

“Sorry. I don’t mean to be.” Marco put his chin on his hands and his eyes clouded over with memories. “I was just too soft spoken...not confident enough or whatever to get dates.”

“That’s not a bad thing. You just had to find someone someone loud enough,” Jean walked over and kissed Marco on the top of his head. “Loud enough or stubborn enough to embarrass himself for you.” He sat down and wrapped an arm around Marco’s waist. Marco let out a small sigh and placed his head on Jean’s shoulder.

“I know.” Except Marco didn’t sound like he believed it at all.

Jean snorted. “Wow, you’re so convincing.”

Marco moved his head in closer and snuggled up against Jean’s chest. “I’m happy I have you. It’s just that- I suppose everyone feels like that sometimes but when you do its like you’ll never feel any different.”

Jean fought with the urge to either laugh it off or play it down. He hoped Marco won’t hear his heart beating like a jackhammer in his chest. Jean’s throat was tight as he went for just stating the truth. “I feel the same way.”

The play was only two weeks away and Jean had barely spoken a few words to Marco in the last few days. They were both running around in circles, collapsing into bed at the end of the day with barely a word between them. 

Marco was super busy finishing everything for the ending of the school year and the final touches of the play. There had been some problems with graffiti and vandalism in the area, and so Jean and the other police officers in his Koban were in the middle of conducting extra surveillance.

Jean blinked the sleep out of his eyes as the first rays of sunlight filtered in. Marco groaned and buried himself deeper under the covers. It was a Saturday and they both had a little time to sleep in. And they were trying to do just that- sleep. But their bodies’ internal alarm clocks weren’t allowing them too.

“What time is it?” Marco’s voice was muffled as he spoke mostly into his pillow.

“Too early.” Through squinted eyes, Jean looked at the clock on the night table. “It’s 7. This is ungodly.”

Marco agreed as he curled even closer next to Jean. “I just want to hibernate for the next hundred years.”

Jean didn’t hear that. All he could pay attention to was the erection pressing against his thigh. Suddenly, Jean’s body decided to remind him that the most he and Marco had done in the last week was to have a few intense make-out sessions before falling asleep mid-kiss.

With a happy hum, Jean turned to his side and sought out Marco’s mouth. Marco’s morning breath was tart but Jean found he didn’t care as Marco’s sleep warmed skin curled around him as their limbs began to tangle together.

Both of them were only wearing boxers and Jean was never so happy that there was little clothing that he had to deal with. Even the thought of taking off clothes seemed like too much work. They continued just to kiss each other, Jean barely rubbing his body against Marco’s.

Marco draped his leg over Jean and wrapped his arm around his back to draw him closer. Marco mumbled something but the words just washed over him as the sleep still made Jean’s brain fuzzy.

The friction was deliciously slow and they just continued to nib and bump against each other, slowly building up until Marco’s hand pushed down Jean’s boxers and Jean did the same. Jean moaned deep in his throat as he felt the pressure in his lower belly starting to build.

Jean’s legs tightened and he knew he was reaching the point of no return. Thankfully, Marco could read his body better than he could and had already dipped down to wrap his pink lips around his cock. As soon as moist lips touched him, Jean came. Even his orgasm seemed slow and hard as it made his skin tingle. Marco took an extra moment to lick around his softening cock before pulling away.

Marco made a low whining noise and Jean’s hand moved of its own accord. Jean’s fist was loose and Marco thrust up into it, gently rubbing the tip of his cock on Jean’s thigh as he did so. They pushed and pulled into their kisses. Lips and tongue clashing together as Marco’s own orgasm began to make his cock even harder.

Moving faster than he thought he could, Jean wrapped his lips around the tip of Marco’s erection right as he came. Marco called his name as Jean took the entirety of his length into his mouth as warm come coated the roof of his mouth.

Like Marco, Jean took another moment to just feel Marco in his mouth before releasing him. Jean placed a quick kiss to one freckle before wiggling up the bed to press a kiss to Marco’s mouth. Jean exhaled from his nose and Marco giggled as it ticked his nose.

Finally Jean pulled away from the kiss, “Sleep?”

“Yes, please.” Marco’s eyes were already half closed and voice slurred when he answered.

“Good.” Jean turned around so that he could snuggle up against Marco’s warm front. They were both still sticky and Jean could feel it against his ass as he rubbed up against Marco but he would that he couldn’t care as Marco’s arms enveloped him and pulled him closer. It could definitely wait.

“WHAT?!” Sam shrieked when Jean told her that he was thinking of asking Marco to marry him. He wanted to see what Sam thought of him before going any farther with it. His Mom had seemed over the moon with the information and Sam, once she had gotten over her shock, was dancing around the kitchen.

“Really? You are?! Can I call him ‘Marco’ now? Can I wear a pretty dress to the wedding? Can I _be_ in the wedding?! I want to throw flowers! Does that mean you’ll always be together? Hurrah! This is the best day ever!” Sam finished her dance and leaped into Jean’s arms.

Jean figured Sam would be happy but he hadn’t been expecting this level of excitement. Holding his sister tight, Jean smiled. “So I guess that’s a ‘yes’ then?”

“Duh! Of course I want you to marry him! Mr. Bodt is the best ever. He’s such a nice teacher and he’s just the best!” Sam explained.

“I know what you mean.”

“Do you have the ring yet?” Sam’s eyes sparkled. “Does it have a huge diamond?”

Jean laughed and kissed Sam’s forehead. “No, just a simple silver band probably. But if Marco does happen to want a diamond, I’ll buy him the biggest one ever.”

“You better.” Sam’s eyes grew serious. She gripped the sides of Jean’s face and looked him straight in the eyes. “You better be super nice to him. Pinky promise?”

Sam help up her hand. Jean raised his hand and hooked their pinkies together. “I promise.”

It had finally come. Jean both loathed and welcomed it.

It meant the end to early morning and late nights...but it also meant- Jean fumbled at the ring in his pocket. Maybe he should have said something, maybe he should have discussed it with Marco before...It was an impulse buy and yet it wasn’t. He had gotten a huge amount of money for working overtime and the only thing Jean had wanted to do with it was go out and go to the mall.

At first Jean had looked half-heartedly at some clothes. Then he had wandered over to the sporting goods store, all in an effort to see if it would get rid of the nagging need Jean had to go look at rings.

It didn’t work and after an ice cream, Jean finally admitted to himself that he better just go look at the damn rings already. He had looked over the necklaces and earrings...eventually reaching the rings. They all looked to flashy or gaudy and it barely took Jean five minutes to leave the store.

But this was the mall and there was more than one jewelry store. And three stores later, Jean had found the perfect ring. The shop assistant had asked if Jean wanted it sized, but Jean had no idea what it was (which made him feel flustered and insecure) as she had just wrapped it up and ringed it up.

Now the small metal ring was a heavy weight that both lightened his heart and made his palms sweat. Not only that, but it was the night of the Spring school play. Now they were at Sam’s house and his Mom was curling Sam’s hair. He wanted to propose tonight, he didn’t want to propose tonight.

Jean had the sudden thought of pulling off the petals on his outfit to call out ‘I should propose, I shouldn’t propose’ it made him giggle and some of just how ridiculous he was being made Jean’s shoulders relax.

He and Marco had a fantastic relationship. A nearly fucking perfect relationship. Jean knew he couldn’t ask for more and even if he could have it, he won’t want it unless it was Marco giving it to him. Jean had never figured himself a ‘marrying man’ but with Marco, Jean found that it finally made sense to him.

Jean paced through the living room, out into the kitchen and then around again. It was almost comedic- him in green overalls and pacing around when he knew (really he knew) that no matter what, it would work out. That was why he _loved_ Marco like he had never loved another person before. Marco would understand and they would work through it and that security was important to Jean.

“Jean! Look at my curls!” Sam ran out of the bathroom with her hair in tight ringlets. Jean plastered a smile on his face before he turned around. Except it was only fake until he actually caught sight of his little sister.

She was beaming at him. She had on an oversized bathrobe that had her dress underneath it. Jean bent down and extended his arms forward. Sam catapulted herself into Jean’s open arms. She giggled and Jean sneezed as he inhaled a lungful of hairspray.

“Aren’t you going to put your make up on?”

As if the costume hadn’t been embarrassing enough, they had decided that everyone should wear eye shadow and some of the others had face pain. It had taken all of Jean’s willpower not to throw himself down on stage and have a hissy fit of epic proportions.

_Remember this isn’t for you. This is for Sam. This is for memories and all that fluffy happy crap. Keep it in._ He really wasn’t that angry, it was hard to not just be sarcastic. Sam would be hurt and not understand. “Yeah, I’ll have Mom do it now.”

Their Mom had walked out of the bathroom and was looking down at them indulgently. “You two make quite the picture. I’ll have you know I require photos before we leave.”

Sam cried out “Hurrah!” and Jean buried his face into Sam’s shoulder. His Mom would only laugh if she caught the expression on his face.

The auditorium was packed and Jean was surprised to feel excitement building in his chest. He had always enjoyed acting in plays when he was in school and it was easy to go back to that time...except now he was almost four feet taller and twenty years than most of the other people in the play.

Marco bit back a giggle when he caught sight of Jean. They stole a kiss behind the curtains. “You look like Madonna.”

“Like a virgin?” Jean wiggled his eyebrow.

Marco rolled his eyes. “Okay, maybe more like a-” Realizing he had no real comeback, Marco just sighed through his nose in defeat.

Jean clicked his tongue. “Touché.”

Suddenly, there was a shift between them and Marco’s eyes grew wide. “Jean, I have no idea what I’m doing.” Marco’s voice was low and he clung to Jean’s sleeve. “There’s so many people...what happens if it all goes wrong? This always happens. I get so nervous-”

Jean bent down to steal another kiss. “Don’t expect perfection. Just have fun!”

Marco nodded but he didn’t quite looked convinced. “Yeah, I know. Urg, I’m just- Well, you know.”

“Mr. Bodt!! I can’t find my wand!”

Marco’s head whipped around. “I’ll be right there, Sasha!”

“I have to go.” The way Marco whispered the few words, Jean would have thought they were in a war zone being separated forever. There was pure desperation in it.

“I’ll never forget you.” Jean whispered dramatically.

Marco’s eyes flashed with a cross between playfulness and exasperation before he ran off towards the voice. After that, Jean did what he could to help the other children. Thankfully he knew most of them by name from both Sam and Marco, and he was able to be of some help.

“You look better than me.”

Jean looked down to see Ray. The small boy was dressed as a bee and looked even less pleased than Jean had been earlier. Ray’s face had yellow face paint all over it and he looked ridiculous. Of course, Jean knew better than to say that.

“No, I don’t.” Jean gave him his best look of compassion.

“Liar.”

“But just think how happy your parents will be and Mr. Bodt too.” Jean was trying his best to remember that as well.

“He’s not my boyfriend.” Ray grumbled.

Jean felt his entire face light up. “Wha-?”

Ray looked up at him. His entire face said ‘What? Do I look like an idiot?’ “Sam told me. Although it was pretty obvious anyway.”

“Um, you-” Jean tried to sputter out.   


“You’re going to marry him, right? Weddings are dumb but Sam likes them.” Ray stated.

Jean stood flabbergasted. Shaking his head, Jean tried to rearrange his thoughts. “Did you say anything to Mr. Bodt?”

Ray frowned. “I’m not stupid.”

Jean blinked in surprise. “That’s not what I meant. Just-”

“No, I didn’t day anything to Mr. Bodt. I only told Eren and Auruo.” Ray cut him off.

Jean’s eyes widened. “You did what?”

“Well, Sam only said not to tell Mr. Bodt.” Ray explained.

“Oh god. Kill me now.”

That was when he noticed it. Some other kids pointing to him and whispering. He had seen it before but he had just assumed it was about his custom. Now he saw a group of twenty kids who were all barely out of diapers laughing about his dating life. Jean could do nothing to hide the blush that made his cheeks flare red.

“Dude, it’s totally cool.” Ray nodded. “Grown ups like to do weird stuff like kiss and get married. But why do you have to be married to kiss?”

Jean chose to ignore the lack of logic behind Ray’s words. He had enough of a problem on his hands than trying to explain the finer points of affection to Sam’s friend. “Are you sure he doesn’t know?”

Ray looked up Jean in the most condescending way possible.

Jean raised his hands up in defense. “All right, yeah. That was a stupid question.”

“Five minutes to curtain!” The assistant principal called out.

“I have to go find Sam.” Ray towards the small group of bees gathering around the right side of the stage.

Jean suddenly felt exposed and slightly naked. It was easy to have fun when he was surrounded with the others- now he was just standing alone and felt slightly foolish. Jean looked behind him to catch a glimpse of the pink dress Sam was wearing. His Mom had gotten a million photos and Jean knew there would be a full memory chip in the recorder after the play.

Against his better judgement, he would have to ask for a copy. Maybe he could just block himself out somehow. Jean caught sight of a pair of brown rabbit ears and his eyes trailed after Marco. Unfortunately, it seemed as if Marco got even cuter the more times Jean saw him in the outfit. The white fluffy tail was almost too much. He looked like a huge stuffed animal and Jean wanted to snuggle all the stuffing out of him.

“Two minutes! Places everyone!”

Jean made sure all of his petals were in place as the curtain rose. He stood his place perfectly and got all the dance moves right. The audience clapped along and watching his sister laugh with her classmates as the flirted along the stage made Jean’s heart swell with happiness.

Marco led the ‘Bunny Blues’ song it was a huge hit. Ray buzzed along the stage with his fellow hive and the fairy princess helped them find the land of legendary honey. No matter how many times he tried to think about the plot of the play it really made no sense at all. However that seemed to matter little as the parents clapped and cheered with every goofy dance number.

By the end, Jean actually felt winded from all the dancing. The yellow paint on Ray’s face was smudged all over and mostly on his costume. Sam’s curls were loose and she smiled wide as her named was called when the princesses all bowed. Even though he had tried to argue his way out of it, Marco still demanded he bow with all the other volunteer adults- all two of them.

Still high on the performance, Jean swept Sam up into a huge hug as they made their way backstage. “You did fantastic! You should be so proud of yourself!”

Sam laughed as Jean peppered kisses on her face. “Ew! Stop! You’re all sweaty!”

Jean took that as a challenge to only kiss her more. Finally, only when Ray came to her rescue did Jean let Sam get away. The two friends hugged and Jean ruffled Ray’s hair affectionately. “You did a great job, kid.”

Ray looked up with a wide smile. “Thanks!”

It was getting really difficult to be harsh around Ray. The brat was really growing on him. _I really am turning into a big softy._

Jean knew that Marco would be busy greeting all the parents, so he took a moment to run to the bathroom and wash the glitter and eye shadow off of his face. The flushed, happy face caught Jean by surprise. It wasn’t that he had ever been sad, more that he had never known he could look like that. It really was amazing what a year could do.

Jean’s hand fished his pocket to make sure the small box was still there. Well, of course it was still there, more he needed to feel the smooth contain under his fingers and remind himself that he could do this. And somehow not fuck it up. He really could.

*******

One random Saturday morning

“I’m going to kick your a-butt so bad.” Jean barely stopped himself before he cussed in front of Ray and Sam. If his sister came back his and Marco’s place with any new ‘vocabulary’ words he would never hear the ending of it.

Marco laughed at Jean’s near slip as he was setting up their Super Nintendo. Sure, they had an Xbox360 and a PS3 at the apartment but sometimes the old ones were the best ones. Besides, in Jean’s opinion there was no better racing game than the original Mario Kart.

“I’ll be the one doing the butt kicking!” Sam cried in retaliation. It was true that he and his sister had spent a few lazy weekends playing video games but it had usually been her watching him play and asking a bazillion questions about everything. It made Jean cringe at the mere memory of her asking about things that made _absolutely_ no sense.

“Why do we have to play on that brick? It’s like a thousand years old.” Ray had been excited about the prospect of gaming until be had seen the old system. Then the smile had faltered and he had rolled his eyes.

“One cannot best greatness. Have you even played on one?” Jean raised an eyebrow.

Ray huffed. “Sorry, my Grandpa doesn’t shop at flea markets.”

“All right you two.” Marco interjected before it could get even more heated. “How about you put your money where your mouth is.” Marco said as he handed a controller to Jean.

“Why would you put money in your mouth?” Sam asked sounding slightly exasperated.

“Because he’s going to ‘eat it’.” Marco wiggled his eyebrow. Jean groaned.

“Oh my god- Marco.” The bastard knew his sister was going to question him for hours about the weird double meaning phrases. Sometimes English was an annoying language. Or more his sister’s need for literal answers could be too much- either way, Marco was going to pay dearly. Probably a tickle attack would make him think twice.

Jean didn’t try to over think that ‘threat’ too much. He really was a man’s man- or something of that sort. _I think I managed to confuse myself even more somehow._ Jean cursed to himself.

Marco turned on the game system and the happy home screen music started to play. Almost instantly Jean was transported to another lifetime- sitting in the living room at his Mom’s house and playing for hours on end before Sam had even been born. He could still remember how excited he had been to get the Super Nintendo. Although Duck Hunt had made him want to throw the damn thing out the window after the first night. Well, until he figured out he could just stand right next to the screen and pull the trigger. That had been quite the triumph.

“I get to be mushroom!” Sam wailed. Jean knew it was better to just ask Ray kindly to chose another character. But before he could, Ray did it on his own. 

“His name is Toadstool but I don’t mind being Luigi either.” Ray said lightly.

Jean had to admit he admired the little bastard at times.

“I want to be Princess Peach!” Marco quickly picked the princess before anyone could argue...not that anyone was planning too.

“I suppose that makes Jean-” Ray wiggled an eyebrow at Jean.

Jean laughter had no real mirth to it. It was followed with a playful punch to Ray’s arm. “Watch it, kid.”

Ray smiled wickedly at the threat he knew Jean had no real power to follow through with. Marco picked the easiest race track before the others had a chance to argue over it too.

As the timer counted down, three of them exchanged threats and taunts. Marco just smiled and pushed his glasses up his nose.

Three laps later and there was a winner. Jean tried not to kiss or punch Marco because the unassuming man had taken first place. Instead he turned to him with a questioning (and definitely not irritated) look.

“Beginners luck?” Marco offered sounding uncertain.

Jean narrowed his eyes. “Try again.”

Marco gulped. “Maybe I used to play...”

“How often?” Jean asked lightly but there was an undertone of threat to it.

Marco made a few noises that sounded like words. “Often.”

“You little-!” Jean smiled. He had to admit he liked Marco’s sneaky side. If Sam and Ray hadn’t been there he would have kissed his stupid adorable face silly. And then fuck him senseless. Jean was surprised to discover he had a thing for boyfriend’s who were unexpected talented at video games.

“I thought I would be rustier than that.” Marco looked like he was biting his tongue to keep something back. “Or that you could be better.” It was barely spoken above a whisper and he clamped his mouth shut so tight after, his lips looked like they were superglued together.

“You are going to eat those words.” Jean took them back to the select screen and picked Rainbow Road.

Sam moaned. “I hate this one! I always fall off.”

“Just one race between Marco and me.”

Sam rolled her eyes. “Just one.”

A few heated minutes later, Marco was once again the winner. Jean’s mouth was agape and Marco smiled meekly. While it was true that Jean wasn’t the best at Mario Kart, he had at least been sure he would be better than Marco. So much for that theory. Jean was suddenly overtaken with a need to know even more about Marco Bodt- what other mysteries were there?

“All right! Four players again!” Marco went back to the select screen.

While Sam and Ray were picking their drivers, Jean stole a quick peck to Marco’s cheek. “You are full of surprises.”

Marco blushed and then in a low, rough voice said, “Just wait till you see my Legend of Zelda save file.”

Jean covertly placed a pillow over his lap and willed his boner to go away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter with all the fluff. Any requests for an ending scene? I like doing the little random things at the end...kind of fun. 
> 
> Still not sure of POV, any requests?

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! I feed off of reviews! 
> 
> The title is omawari-san and sensei's first love! If you haven't guessed I live in Japan and that is why this fanfic is heavily Japanese style based. Plus I'm actually writing for an anime, so that makes the setting okay!


End file.
